A Cold Flame
by BerbleGum
Summary: The 3rd stage is just around the corner, and Minato and his flock seem to be in the clear... or do they? Of all of them, there was just one that no one quite understood... No. 06 Homura, the fire Sekirei, is a unique being gifted with ferocious flames and... a hidden secret. What was it that no one could quite understand? The dark truth will soon be revealed.. CHAPTER 12 FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 - Minato's Return

_This chapter takes place after Kazehana's winging on the bridge. Minato is now fully healed and back home from the hospital_

* * *

"We're home!" Musubi chirped joyously as she bursted into the Izumo Inn.

Kuu poked her head out in the hallway to see that Musubi and Tsukiumi had returned. She perked up when she saw Minato enter lastly. Bolting down the hallway, an enormous smile was plastered on her face. _"Onii-chan!~" _Kuu hollered, jumping in the air.

As Minato turned around, Kuu was already clinging to his waist. "Kuu missed Onii-chan sooo much! Kuu was very worried!" she began to silently weep in his sleeve, his plain white shirt stained with tears. Minato smiled and stroked the young Sekirei's blonde hair. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Kuu-chan. I'm home now." Minato cocked his head to the side and laughed sheepishly, getting an adorable giggle from Kuu in return.

* * *

When the four members entered the dining area, to Minato's surprise, there was a large meal spread out. Miya spotted them and greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome home, Sahashi! Sorry everything isn't ready, you arrived earlier than we expected!"

Minato's mouth opened slightly with shock. "Wait, you planned a meal just for my return?"

Miya giggled, gesturing to all his Sekireis in the room. "Everyone was worried about you." Musubi bounced up and down, giggling cutely. Kuu dangled her feet from Minato's shoulders. Tsukiumi bit her thumb and looked away in embarrassment. Matsu was sitting in one of the corners of the room, chuckling. "And they weren't the only ones worried."

Minato's look was replaced with a grateful one. "Everyone..."

Miya then stood back up and headed towards the kitchen. "Preparations are not yet complete, so go ahead and make yourself comfortable." And with that, Miya disappeared into the kitchen, Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Matsu tagging along. Minato decided to sit in one a random corner and read a book, while Kuu curled up into a ball beside him and slept.

An hour had passed, and Minato had already finished his book. He looked at Kuu, who was still sound asleep. Smiling, he decided to carry her upstairs to Miya's room so that she could continue her nap. Right as he picked her up, Uzume walked in.

"Mmm smells good!" Uzume then noticed Minato. She pranced over and leaned on him. "Hey you little stud muffin! How are 'ya?"

Minato blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I-I'm good..."

Uzume grinned widely. "I heard you added the drunken flower to your collection. Don't be surprised if you're suddenly a man in the morning!" Uzume gave Minato a flirtatious wink. "If 'ya know what I mean..."

Minato's face turned blood red. "U-UZUME!" Uzume bent over and laughed. "I'm just messing with you, 'Mina-chan'!"

Miya popped her head out from the kitchen. "Uzume? I thought something came up."

Uzume played with her hair and looked at Minato. "Well, I decided I would be with everyone today."

"Thanks Uzume." Miya smiled sweetly, then turned and walked back into the kitchen

Uzume skipped to the kitchen as well. "Hey Miya! Mind if I try some food to make sure it's edible?" Miya replied with a loud whack to the head with a soup ladle.

"Uzume..." Minato murmured to himself. He finally carried Kuu upstairs and tucked her into her newly made out futon. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to watch the little girl sleep. She looked so innocent and vulnerable as she slept, and Minato felt for her. He would never let anyone touch his little Kuu-chan. Or any of his other Sekireis. Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kazehana, Even friends like Miya and Uzume were dear to him. Minato wished he could do something in return to show that he really did care. He knew it was his turn to protect everyone else. But how? He sighed at the thought and stood back up, walking out of the room.

As he walked out of the room, he looked at the room at the end of the hall. Kagari's room. "He hasn't come out, has he? Poor guy."

It's been like this everyday. Kagari would be out late in the evening, and slept through the mornings. Its as if he's been trying to avoid everyone. But why? Lately, he's looked worn out and tired, as if he were sick. Minato felt bad for him, and wished there was something he could do to make Kagari feel better. Minato walked towards his room and placed his hand on the door knob.

Then something struck him. What if Kagari wanted to be alone? What if he was just doing this for his own sake? Whatever it was, Minato knew he probably shouldn't get involved. He didn't know Kagari very well, so Minato knew that it was his own problem and that whatever it was, Kagari was trying to figure it out himself. Minato released his grip from the door knob and sighed silently to himself. He turned around and sauntered down the steps.

* * *

To Minato's amazement, the preparations were already complete. The entire calm atmosphere had changed to a very lively setting. Minato examined the entire room to see who all was here:

Seo was currently being electrocuted by his Sekireis, Hikari and Hibiki, for doing GOD knows what. "SEO YOU BASTARD!" Hikari screamed through gritted teeth, kicking him to the ground. Hibiki sighed, but continued to follow along with her sister.

Minato's best friend, Yasaka, was trying to flirt with Tsukiumi, but was rejected. "Art thou a fool? I already belong to Minato!" She exclaimed passionately and walked away. Yasaka crouched to the ground, silently crying with envy. "How does he do it?!"

Uzume and Matsu were having a drink-off, and the results were horrifying. Uzume stood up on the table, a beer bottle in her hand. She was thrusting it around as if it were a weapon. "Take me ON you SKANK!" Matsu stood up, her wobbly body struggling to hold her up. "GLADLY!" Immediately after she accepted Uzume's challenge, Matsu ripped off her own dress, exposing her pink lace bra and panties. She tackled Uzume, but they just sat there laughing. Except for the fact that their laughs were loud hiccups...

Sanada laughed at Matsu and Uzume's drunk fight while his three small Sekireis were playing tag with a gray haired boy that Minato didn't know.

Musubi was clinging to a girl, who Minato was surprised when he realized it was his sister, Yukari. "Oh, Musubi, what is your secret?" Yukari whispered teasingly as she fondled Musubi's breasts. "My... secret?" Musubi giggled as she continued to hug Yukari.

Minato couldn't believe that a simple meal had turned into a party. He gave a nervous chuckle and walked into the room. It seemed almost immediately, everyone's attention turned to him.

"MINATO!" Everyone shouted. Musubi, Tsukiumi, and even a drunk Uzume piled on top of Minato. Matsu chuckled, her hiccups drowning her laughter.

"E-Everyone!" Minato said, blushing. Suddenly, the three women on top of him made way for a drunk flower in a nude apron barreling towards him.

"MINATO-KUN!~" She squealed with delight, squeezing Minato's face into her exposed breasts. Minato fell backwards, his nose gushing out blood. He leaned forward to look at the woman, his hands cupped over his overflowing nose.

"K-KAZEHANA!" Minato shouted. Kazehana looked at her apron, and then back at Minato. "Oh hubby, I'm terribly sorry!" She gave him a perverted grin, one of her apron straps sliding down her shoulder. "Is the apron in the way? If you want, I can _take. it. off-"_

Behind Kazehana, a ladle came crashing into her head, a giant bump quickly forming in place. A dark and mysterious hannya looked Kazehana threateningly in the eyes. Everyone was silent. Then Miya approached her, her eyes stinging Kazehana each second she stared.

"CHANGE. NOW." Miya's voice boomed throughout the entire dining area, making everyone cower in fear.

Uzume sighed and pointed towards the hallway, giving Kazehana permission to change into another costume. Kazehana pursed her lips in disappointment and ran down the hallway to Uzume's room. She returned in a bright purple Brazilian performer costume. Miya glared at her, while Kazehana pleaded silently. The landlady gave in and sighed, giving Kazehana an 'I'm watching you' type of look. Kazehana rolled her eyes and grasped onto Minato's arm.

The dark atmosphere quickly vanished and was replaced by a warm and welcoming smile from Miya. It was as though the hannya was never there. "Everyone! Now that Minato is here, dig in and enjoy everything until your heart is content." Miya walked by Minato and whispered, "I'm going to wake up Kuu and try and convince Kagari to join us. Have fun, Sahashi." Minato smiled and nodded, leaving Miya to go upstairs. Minato raised a glass of water in his hand. "Enjoy everyone!"

The silence was pierced by a roar of cheers. Everyone completely demolished every scrap of Miya's cooking and conversation soon broke out.

"Man, that kid is just spoiled with all these boobs, isn't he? Lucky son of a bitch!" Seo chuckled, nearly choking on his beer. That earned him a jolt of lightning from Hikari.

Uzume, Matsu, and Kazehana stood up on the table and attempted to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, but failed miserably, making everyone laugh.

Yasaka was still sulking, repeating, "How does he do it?" to himself. Sanada laughed kindheartedly and slapped his back. "Ah, kid, get over it!"

Minato was chatting with Musubi and Tsukiumi when Yukari walked over. She smiled widely and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, well, well. Look at you! Guess I can't call you a loser with all these women trampling over you! Look at what a stud you've become!"

Hearing this, Uzume yelled. "I KNOW RIGHT?! CALLED IT!"

Yukari giggled and turned back to Minato. "Well anyways, I'd like you to meet someone." Yukari grabbed the boy with gray hair and clasped onto his hand with her own. "This is Shiina! He's my... boyfriend!"

Shiina blushed and played with his hair. "N-Nice to meet you..." Shiina said shyly, extending out his hand. "I'm Shiina."

Minato smiled and accepted the offer, shaking his hand. "Hello Shiina! I'm Minato! I'm your girlfriend's big brother!"

Yukari leaned towards Minato and whispered, "So, which one are you gonna go down on first?"

Minato was taken back, his face quickly turning red. "Wh-What?!"

Yukari laughed. "Oh come on, big bro! You know what I mean! Which one of these luscious beauties is gonna be your first?"

Hearing this, Tsukiumi pulled Minato towards her. "I am Minato's first wife! The rest are mere concubines!"

Musubi bit her lip and yelled, "I'm his real wife too!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Tsukiumi. Using too much of her brute strength, Minato went flying into Musubi's cleavage. "Oopsies!~" Musubi chirped, making Tsukiumi growl in rage. They walked away, continuing their usual quarreling.

Yukari bent over and laughed. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone! See 'ya big bro-"

At that moment, Miya was back downstairs, Kuu holding her hand.

Shiina's eyes widened. "K-Kuu..."

Kuu, who was finally awake, recognized the voice. "Shii-chan?" She rubbed her eyes and opened them, realizing that she was right. Her mouth opened with joy. "SHII-CHAN!" Kuu ran into his arms and began to cry silently. "It's really you!"

Yukari's face was expressionless. She was so surprised. "Kuu?"

Kuu looked at Minato and pointed at Shiina. "Look Onii-chan! Shii-chan!"

Yukari was even more surprised. "ONII-CHAN?!"

Before she could protest, Shiina stood back up and hugged Minato. "Thank you, Minato. For saving Kuu."

Minato patted his back. "No problem."

Yukari looked at Minato, her eyes filled with shock... and amazement. "You saved Kuu?"

While Kuu and Shiina went to go play with Sanada's Sekireis, Minato scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah..."

But instead of a look of bewilderment and disgust in Yukari's eyes, she smiled warmly. "Wow, you really are something. So I'm guessing you're an Ashikabi."

Minato giggled. "Yeah- wait, how did you guess?"

Yukari folded her arms. "Shiina and I have been trying to find Kuu for a long time, hoping she wasn't taken by a terrible person. The truth is, Shiina is my Sekirei."

Minato looked at her in awe. "Wow! My sister is an Ashikabi..." He laughed to himself.

Yukari joined in. "And now, knowing that she's with you, I know she'll be safe. Thanks Minato." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You really are an incredible person, big bro." A certain feeling of warmth and thanks washed over him, and he kindly smiled back at her.

Minato sighed with relief. "Thanks, Yukari..." But she was already climbing all over Musubi again. Minato couldn't help but utter a laugh.

Then realizing Miya was back, he asked, "Is Kagari going to join us?" To his disappointment, Miya replied as she shook her head. "Sadly, no."

Minato sighed to himself and peered into the hallway. It was already nighttime.

Kagari...


	2. Chapter 2 - A Flame's Nightmare

**I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, so I decided to get started on the next one right away! Enjoy and please review :) .**

* * *

Homura was in his room, struggling to sleep. His sheets were scattered around, showing that he had been tossing around in his sleep. He was in a fetal position; his knees were bent and up against his chest while his hands were clasped around his head.

"Wh-Why me?" Homura whimpered, his grip tightening.

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black. Homura couldn't see a thing. His body was sprawled out on solid ground, its cold sending chills down his spine. Pain jolted through every muscle in his body. Why did he hurt?

Homura managed to stand up, rubbing his neck. Suddenly...

"SHIT!" He shouted, collapsing onto his knees. He grew lightheaded, it felt as if his brain was banging against the inside of his head, and it hurt. He could feel his limbs growing loose and the color in his skin fade away. Homura struggled to breath, gulping for air between breathes. "Why... Why do I feel like this?"

Then a figure appeared before him. It was Miya.

"Miya!" Homura struggled to stand, waving his hand. But she didn't seem to notice. She just continued to look ahead with a smile on her face. A small, nostalgic breeze picked up and caused the woman's violet hair to swiftly blow with the soft gust. "The wind has swayed."

Homura cocked his head, confused by Miya's sudden words. "Miya?"

"It looks like... you've become the last." Then, all of a sudden, she disappeared. "Wait!" Homura shouted, but his legs wobbled and he toppled forward. His chest hurt, like it was burning. Like the flame inside him was trying to devour him. Homura grasped tightly onto the eminating pain. "Please... stop..."

He closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up soon. But there was nothing. Nothing... except a pair of white heel boots right in front of him. He looked up, and to his horror, realized it was Minaka. Homura gritted his teeth. "Minaka..." He acted as though he didn't hear Homura and laughed that foolish laugh of his. Homura covered his ears, as if the man's voice was causing him pain.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Homura yelled, but Minaka continued to laugh humorously, his voice growing louder. Even as he covered his ears, Minaka's voice reverberated through Homura's head. "Stop... stop this madness now..."

Then, Minaka bent down and looked at Homura, his fowl stench slithering around the dazed sekirei every time he breathed.

"It's all just a game. A humorous game."

Homura's eyes jolted open, his pupils now slits and his usual wine-red eyes the color of maroon blood. "MINAKA YOU BASTARD!" He shot up and thrust his arm to the side, summoning a ball of fire in his hand. Only, there was no fire.

"Wh-What?!"

Instead of summoning his ball of fire and setting Minaka ablaze, Homura was the one who was ignited. His entire body was engulfed in flames. He screeched in pain and anguish, but Minaka continued his dumb laughter as he walked away.

Homura bent over, his own flames trying to swallow him whole and burn him alive. He tried to breathe, but his lungs were being suffocated by his own smoke. Homura closed his eyes once more. "I won't... make it..."

Then he felt something drip on his head, something wet.

Water.

Homura was right. It was water, and soon enough a fountain of water cascaded onto his burning body.

"HOMURA! ART THOU A FOOL?!"

This reminded Homura of the time Tsukiumi constantly doused him in water when she found him cremating himself in the alley. He couldn't help but snicker.

"No doubt about it, that was Tsukiumi..."

Homura slowly turned his head to see who had said these words. Sure enough, it was Tsukiumi. The blonde beauty had her right hand extended and her other on her hip. "You tell me to be winged, and here is thou trying to kill thyself!"

Homura didn't understand. He didn't try to kill himself...

Tsukiumi continued. "Homura! You have looked down on me for being a fool all this time! Now it is thou who is being the fool!" Tsukiumi then whirled around and slowly walked away.

Homura reached out. "Tsukiumi wait!" But Tsukiumi was already gone.

Homura wrapped his arms around his desperate body, as if protecting himself from further harm. "What next?"

Sure enough, Takami and Takehito were looking down before him.

Takami had a sad expression across her face. "I'm sorry, Homura, we tried adding as many adjustments to you as we could! But..."

Takehito finished her sentence. "It seems your gender and powers are quite unstable." Homura winced as he emphasized on the word 'quite'. "And although your choices for your Ashikabi are limited, whoever makes you emerge will stabilize your power and will have the capability to change who you are, Homura."

Homura looked down on himself. What did Takehito mean by "limited"? Did he mean that his chances of finding someone... was close to zero? Suddenly, Homura just smiled and laughed a little. "I was nothing but M.B.I's lab rat, right?" Homura's laughter began to grow louder. "Nothing but their experiment... Takehito, at first I doubted you tried to help me... but now, looking at things, you were trying to help me... if it weren't for you, I would have been scraped. Terminated!"

Takehito and Takami's faces were expressionless, as though they were mere figures just standing before him.

Homura managed to stand and straighten himself up. "Now, I just want all this madness to stop... even killing Minaka won't change my image... it won't change who I am..." Homura sighed, as though he was pitiful. "Honestly, I do want to be winged... I do! But how? So far, I haven't found anyone that I belong to... I don't even know if I belong to anyone!" Homura laughed, as if he was losing his mind. "Up to this point, I don't care who my Ashikabi is!"

As those carelessly spoken words came out of his mouth, Takami and Takehito vanished.

"Huh?" Homura was surprised by the sudden disappearance.

Their existence was replaced by another. It was a man.

"Who's this?" Homura thought to himself. He managed to regain some of his strength, and walked closer. "Excuse me-"

It happened again. The burning in his chest. The flame that wanted to jump out and swallow him whole. What was this feeling that had came over him? Homura assumed that it must be some form of despair. Although, there was a small, feeble feeling inside of him that told him that he wasn't even close to feeling the pure form of such a melancholic pain.

Homura wrenched forward, grasping tightly to his chest. He could feel his body changing, and it was causing him a vast amount misery and distress. "H-Help me..."

The man turned around and faced Homura. "Kagari?"

Homura looked up weakly to see who the man was. To see who was causing him all this newly found torment.

The man was Minato.

No way...

Minato came closer to Homura. "Kagari? What's wrong?"

_"How is it that Sahashi can interact with me, but no one else would?!"_Homura thought to himself, but was interrupted by a sudden crushing feeling in his chest. Homura screamed and grabbed his head, his nails digging into his scalp. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Minato looked worried and began to run towards Homura. "Kagari! Are you hurt?"

Homura couldn't believe it. Minato was causing him to sear in utter pain. But why? Why now?

Then it dawned on him. Could he be... reacting to Minato?

Then Minato said it. "HOMURA!"

* * *

Homura's eyes shot open, and he immediately gasped for breath. Looking at his surroundings, Homura finally realized that he was back to reality. "It was just a nightmare..." Homura told himself, throwing the messy sheets off of him so that he could go to the bathroom. But before that, he noticed himself in the mirror that he kept on his bedside table. He was pale and had broken out into a cold sweat. Homura reached up to wipe his head, and noticed something else.

His chest looked different. It wasn't masculine. It was... feminine. "What the?-" Homura touched his chest to see what was wrong, and quickly pulled back. It was soft and sensitive. "N-No way..." Homura said, his voice shaky and filled with bewilderment.

He had breasts.

Homura clasped his hands around his head, giving a tiny maniac laugh. "What is happening to me?!" He knew he couldn't go around like this. He quickly pulled some bandages out of a kit from underneath his bed and wrapped them around his newly formed breasts. They were tender and sensitive to touch- "What am I thinking?!" He was known as a man, and that's how he wanted that to stay. No way would anyone accept this new change. He quickly tied the bandages and put on a new flannel white shirt, along with a pair of jeans. "There." Homura sighed. "Like it never happened." But he winced everytime he moved.

"This... could take some time getting used to."

Homura sat back down on his bed, still confused about what happened. His head was filled with so much about that... that 'nightmare'.

"So it happened..." Homura told himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Those changes... they happened in real life like they did in my mind."

Homura brought his knee up on the bed and and leaned his chin against it. "So I saw the past, the present-" He said as he disgustingly looked back at his chest, "And I'm guessing those other things... are the future."

He then remembered the feeling he had when he looked into Minato's eyes. That burning feeling. It hurt... yet, there was something that felt so... so good about it.

Homura shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking?!" But, he continued to think. Could he... really be reacting... to Minato?

And right as he thought that, he heard footsteps approaching his room. Homura stood back up, bracing himself. "Don't come in..." He thought to himself.

And, as though his mind had been read, the person let go of the doorknob and walked back downstairs. Homura gave a sigh of relief. "I just... need to wash up, and get the hell out of here..."

Checking to make sure no one was around, Homura slowly walked down the hallway and to the bathroom.

"Kagari."

Homura whirled around, and saw Miya. A part of him was relieved that it was Miya of all people. "Hey Miya, what is it?"

Miya replied, "We're having a party to celebrate Sahashi's recovery."

Kuu, who was holding her hand, also spoke up "Onii-chan is all better now!"

Minato... Homura would rather not be around him and get that feeling again. Not now, at least...

Homura leaned against the sink. "Sorry Miya, Kuu, I don't feel good at the moment. I just want to wash my face and get some fresh air.

Kuu cocked her head. "Will fresh air make Kagari-chan feel better?"

Homura gave a silent chuckle. "Yeah, it will."

Kuu added on. "Then come back in when you're all better!" Miya nodded her head. "Please feel better. I'll let the others know you won't be there."

Homura nodded as well. "Thanks Miya."

Miya smiled and took Kuu downstairs.

Homura turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked normal yet... why was he so different? Homura then washed his faced and looked again. Was it because I am merely just an object for this damn game Minaka set up? Homura splashed the mirror with water, ruining his reflection. "Damn that Minaka..."

Then it happened again. The pain in his chest. Homura grabbed his chest, trying not to loosen the bandages. He leaned against the wall, carefully taking each step as though he were fragile. His breathing was messed up and sounded as if he was panting.

"Damn this body..." Homura cursed under his breath, as he slowly crept downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Desperate Flame

**Wow, people are already favoriting and following my story? Thank you so much guys :D ! And without further ado, I present you all with Chapter 3!**

* * *

Homura took each step down the stairs very carefully. He grasped onto his chest and breathed heavily, as though someone had just tried to suffocate him. Finally when he reached the final step, he heard it.

The sound of loud noises. Cheerful noises. There was, indeed, a party in the dining area, and the door was wide open.

_"Shit!"_ Homura thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance and pain. _"Too many people... how am I suppose to sneak out when the door is wide open AND when I'm in this condition?"_

Homura sighed. "I guess I have to take every chance I get..."

And with that, Homura leaned against the wall opposite of the dining area and crept slowly towards the main door, trying not to make any noise.

When he was close to the dining area, he couldn't help but look. He hid behind the frame of the door and poked his head in, hoping no one would notice him.

He smiled to himself. "Well, aren't they having lots of fun?"

The majority of the people in the room were stone cold drunk and passed out, while the others were bouncing-off-the-walls crazy. The only two survivors, Miya and Minato, were sitting peacefully to the side as they watched the chaos before them.

Homura's eyes wandered over to the young man, Minato. He looked so calm compared to everyone else in the room. He was simply watching everyone else have fun and laughing along with them. Something about him looked so... cute. Homura couldn't help feeling warm on the inside.

Oh no...

The warmth was growing stronger and soon the burning feeling had taken over his entire body. It hurt... yet it felt good. Why did it feel good?

Homura began to gasp for breath, and he didn't care if it would get him noticed. At this point, he just wanted to make it to the door.

Almost there...

He took each step thoroughly, as though he was going to collapse at any moment.

And collapse he did.

* * *

_**THUD**_

"What was that?" Miya asked, looking up from her cup of green tea.

Minato, who was currently snacking on a rice ball, looked towards Miya. "I don't know. Want me to check who or what it was?"

Miya smiled sweetly. "Would you please?"

Minato returned the smile and got up, heading outside the dining area.

And then he saw it.

Homura was up against the door, his body cringed together. The color in his skin began to drain, and his body went stiff. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Kagari!" Minato yelled, drawing closer to Homura. "What happened to you?"

Homura didn't answer. _"Sahashi...?"_ He thought, looking at the man. Indeed, it was Minato.

It hurt. This feeling... it hurt, it hurt so much... yet, another part told Homura... that it felt good...

_"Didn't you say you wanted it? That you really wanted it? __**To be winged?**__"_

Homura wrapped his arms around his head and grinded his teeth. "Make it stop..." Homura pleaded to himself, begging the voices in his head to disappear.

_"Get out of there, you worthless trash. You don't deserve it. Who would want someone like you?"_

_"Isn't this what you wanted? To be normal? Come on, take your chance..."_

_"No, you will never be loved. You are worthless. You are **NOTHING.**"_

Homura tightened his grip around his head, his breathing going out of control.

Minato drew closer. "Kagari-"

Then Homura lost it. "SHUT UP!"

Minato was taken aback. He had no words for how shocked he was.

Homura turned around and looked at Minato. Realizing what he had done, his face flooded with red. "I-I-I..."

Minato took one more step. "Kagari...?"

Homura backed up, his back aligned with the door. "No... please... stay away..." And with that, he wrenched open the door and tumbled outside, the door slamming behind him.

Minato ran over to the door and thrust it open as well. "Kagari, wait!"

But he was already gone.

Minato closed the door and sighed. "Wh-What was that all about?" As he turned around, Miya was already standing behind him. "Miya... I-"

"Go look for him." Miya spoke. "Bring him back." She looked around the dining room. "Besides, I have to get the place cleaned up..."

Minato nodded. "Yes, Miya." Minato opened the door and headed out.

* * *

"Damn it..." Homura murmured under his breath. "I shouldn't have sat there... no, I wasn't okay to begin with..." He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well, I guess now that I'm out here, I might as well take a walk-"

A loud screech pierced the cold night air.

_"NO, LET ME GO!"_

Homura removed his hands from his pockets and began to run towards the direction of the scream. "This can't be good..."

* * *

"NO! LET ME GO!"

A girl with short orange hair in a white dress and black gloves was crying out as one man held her down and another fondled her.

"Hey you're pretty cute!" The guy on top of her said, a demonic-looking smile plastered on his face. "What was all that bullshit about an Ashikabi? Yeah, I'm definitely your Ashikabi! And you know, Ashikabis do things like this!" The man placed his hand on one of her breasts and began to rub it around.

The girl was flipping around, but couldn't escape. "NO, STOP IT!"

The man holding her down laughed. "Yeah, I'm an Ashikabi too!" He raised one of his hands to place on her other breast.

Wrong move.

With one of the man's arms free, the girl raised her leg and kicked him in the face. He wailed, covering his face. The girl managed to slip from the other man's grip and make a run for it. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The man that was on top of her managed to grab her wrist. "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "I WILL make you MINE!"

"That's right, Junichi, kick her ass!" His buddy said, his hands still cupped over his nose.

Junichi wrapped one arm around her defenseless body and grabbed her breast again. He used his other hand to grab her chin and bring it closer. Not being able to move, the girl whimpered. "Please... don't do this..."

Junichi was interrupted by his friend's scream. He whirled around and saw him in a cage of fire. "JUNICHI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Junichi looked puzzled. "Wha-?"

"Get away from her"

Junichi turned back around to see who the attacker was, but the next moment he was blinded by a blast of fire. A man cloaked in black, including a black mask to hide his identity, emerged from the woods, a snake-like flame spiraling around him. Junichi pushed the girl away and tried to make a run for it, but the attacker quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Oh, you're gonna run away?" The attacker brought him closer, a small flame hovering over his finger. "But I just got here."

The girl looked up and, forgetting the current situation, smiled happily. "It's the Sekirei Guardian, Homura!"

Homura, who still had his grip on Junichi's shirt, looked towards the girl. "Make a run for it while you can. I'll keep these idiots occupied."

The girl nodded and ran into the woods. Homura sighed with relief. Saving one's life made up for all the suffering he felt.

But all that vanished within a matter of seconds.

Homura yelped as Junichi sent his knife flying into his side. Homura crouched to the ground, cupping his hands over his wound.

He removed his hands from the wound, trembling at the bloody sight before him. The knife had went deep into his side, and he was loosing a lot of blood. He looked at his hands. His hands, too, were shaking terribly for they were covered in his own blood. He quickly shut his eyes and fell on his back, a pool of blood leaking from his exposed flesh wound.

Junichi smiled that demonic smile again. He tossed his knife aside and got on top of Homura. The Sekirei's eyes shot open. "Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!"

But Junichi continued to look him in the eyes. Homura winced at the sight of his horrific face.

"I have to make up for what I lost, don't I?" Junichi laughed, completely dominating Homura.

Junichi didn't care that his buddy was currently burning alive or the fact that he lost his previous 'prey'. Homura was his new target.

"I've heard about you. You're the asshole that 'protects' the unwinged, aren't you?" Junichi's grin grew wider. "Well now, you took away my possession, so now I need a replacement." He began to unbutton his shirt. "You may be considered an "it", but I guess you'll do."

Junichi then ripped off his mask. "Ah, so that's what you look like! Stupid son of a bitch..."

Homura's eyes turned maroon blood red. "How dare you-" But Junichi covered his mouth as he continued to unbutton his shirt with the other hand.

Homura couldn't do anything. He couldn't use an ounce of his power. Why was this? He looked Junichi in the face. He was a disgusting man.

"No... this man... he isn't the one I want..." Homura told himself, wincing at each movement Junichi made.

"The one I want... is Minato."


	4. Chapter 4 - Still Hope After All

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback, it truly brings a smile to my face to see that people are enjoying this story so far! And I will also try my best to go along with everyone's advice! And since I am so excited about getting this story started, I present you with chapter 4! Enjoy :DD!~**

* * *

Minato shivered, a sudden gust of wind sending chills down his spine. He looked up in the air, noticing dark gray clouds filling the sky. "The weather sure is getting worse by the minute." Minato quickened his pace, and soon he was sprinting down the street. "Where are you, Kagari?"

Minato didn't understand. Why would he run away? "Was it something I did?" Minato thought, recalling all the moments he had spent with Homura, which wasn't very much. Hell, he didn't even know much about the guy. Minato just sighed to himself. "Right now, I just need to find him. Besides, the weather is becoming nasty..."

* * *

Homura lied sprawled on the ground, powerless and defenseless, as Junichi continued to rip off articles of his clothing.

If Homura was conscious, he would have killed this bastard with full strength. But for some reason, he couldn't work up one ounce of his power.

_"What is wrong with me?..."_ Homura thought to himself, his blank eyes staring straight at the sky. _"Just let this end soon..."_

"Covering your chest, I see. What a shame, let me just cut these damn bandages loose..." Junichi grinned satanically, reaching in his pocket.

Homura snapped back to reality, his eyes bloodshot. He couldn't talk, for Junichi still held his hand over his mouth. But Homura could sure as hell take this chance to get away.

"Wait, where's my knife?-"

He was interrupted as Homura bit his hand, his teeth marks swelling in Junichi's flesh. The assailant flinched, and Homura kicked him in the stomach. Junichi fell backwards, grasping onto his bruised stomach. Homura managed to slip out from underneath him and stand up.

Homura was panting heavily, brushing himself off. "You disgusting man..." Homura wiped the cold sweat from his forehead as Junichi struggled to stand up. The shameful man covered his stomach, his cold gaze burrowing into Homura's. "You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Junichi ran full blast at him, his fist ready to blow. Homura simply pushed a strand of hair out of his face and sighed. "You really are a fool, you know?"

Homura managed to dodge every one of Junichi's punches. "How the hell are you so quick? You were a worthless piece of shit just a moment a go!" Homura didn't answer. He caught Junichi's next punch and simply whirled him around in the air, thrusting him towards the ground. He put his foot on top of him, pushing down on his already bruised stomach. "It's my turn now."

Homura raised his fist. "Please work this time..." He told himself. As a flame sparked to life and engulfed his clenched fist, Homura grinned devilishly. Junichi gulped, his face immediately losing color. "Hey... you don't want to do this..."

Homura lifted his head up, his pupils now the size of dots and his smile growing. "Oh, but I do."

Junichi closed his eyes, afraid of what was about to happen. Homura aimed his fist at Junichi.

But it didn't hit him. Instead, someone approached from behind him and grabbed his wrist. The flame was immediately extinguished.

Homura turned around. "What the-"

The unknown figure gave a forceful blow to Homura's face, causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood. Homura looked up weakly, and realized it was Junichi's friend from earlier. He was damaged and covered in horrible burns. But that didn't stop him from smiling. "Forget about me?" He sent another blow to Homura's cheek.

Junichi returned the laugh and stood back up, dusting himself off. "Aha! Nice!" Junichi delivered a blow to Homura's stomach. Homura wrenched forward, blood sputtering from his mouth. "Payback, bitch!"

Homura glared into Junichi's eyes, as if there was still a little bit of determination left inside him. This earned him an uppercut to the chin.

"Not good..."

* * *

Minato rubbed his hands together and blew hot breath on them, trying to keep warm. "Jeez, what's with this weather?"

It began to drizzle.

Minato had not stopped running though. "Kagari, where are you?"

Something inside Minato felt for Homura. Worried about Homura. Connected to Homura...

Minato ended up in the woods, and bent down to catch his breath. As he looked up, he saw a girl up against a tree, crying. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, whats wrong?"

She continued to weep. "I'm so weak! I saw it... they started hurting him... and I couldn't find the will to fight back... I-I-I'm so useless!"

Minato grabbed her arms and moved them away from her face. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"I was saved by a Guardian... he p-protected m-m-me... I hid behind a tree and w-w-watched, and they dominated him... he was being harassed and b-b-beaten!" The girl was struggling to speak clearly through her sobbing. "And I couldn't find the strength to fight back, so I-I-I ran away... I'm so u-u-useless!" Her sobs seemed to grow louder and even more heartbreaking as the minutes went by.

Minato loosened his grip and patted her on the head. "He put himself out there to protect you. If anything, I'm sure he didn't want you to get hurt again." Then something struck him. "Tell me, what did he look like?"

The girl looked straight at Minato with red puffy eyes. "Well, the most noticeable thing about him would have to be his gr-gray hair and wine r-r-red eyes..."

Before the girl could finished, she was interrupted by Minato's look of horror.

Minato looked down, his face wide with shock. "Kagari!" He thought, pulling on his hair.

The girl cocked her head. "Do you perhaps... know this person?"

Minato nodded. "Do you know where he currently is at the moment?" The girl pointed straight ahead, and Minato nodded thankfully. "Thank you. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl managed to crack a sweet smile. "Yashima."

Minato returned the smile. "Yashima. Thank you for your help, but I must be on my way. I promise we'll meet again!"

Yashima giggled. "Yes, indeed!"

Minato ran straight ahead. "Goodbye!" He yelled back towards Yashima.

"Goodbye!" Yashima waved until he disappeared. She smiled warmly and placed her hand on her chest. "My Ashikabi-kun..."

* * *

Minato kept running, ignoring the moments where he needed to catch his breath.

"Damn it!" Minato thought to himself. "I knew I should have went after him immediately!"

The light drizzle began to strengthen. Soon, it was a downpour, and Minato couldn't see a thing. With the night sky and sheets of rain, it was almost blinding.

Minato squinted his eyes and shielded them with his arm. He could hardly even hear himself. "Kagari, where are you?!"

_**BOOM**_

A streak of lightning illuminated the sky, giving Minato a moment to see his surroundings.

What he saw made his heart drop.

* * *

Junichi delivered a final blow to Homura's stomach with his knee and leaned back to yawn. He shook off his bloodstained hand, Homura's blood splattering off of it and onto the ground. "Meh, this got boring quickly."

Junichi's friend threw his arms above him, using them as a temporary umbrella from the pelting rain. "Hey, this storm is getting pretty strong! You might want to hurry up!"

Junichi kicked Homura to the ground. "Yeah, yeah I know." Junichi climbed on top of Homura, for a second time, and pinched his chin. "I had fun using you as my punching bag, but now its time to claim you as mine." Junichi grinned widely. "And then, not only will I do whatever I want, you'll do whatever I ask of you. Heheheh..."

Homura glared at him and managed to spit out at him with a mouthful of blood. "You sick bastard." Junichi wiped Homura's blood off of his cheek, giving him a disgusting look. "Tch, let's just get this over with."

Homura shut his eyes, his body now tense. "No... this can't be happening..." Homura could feel the hot tears welling in his eyes. "This can't be happening..."

* * *

Minato's jaw dropped. Yashima was right. These two men had beaten the life out of Homura. And for what good reason?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pocket knife sitting on the ground. Without thinking, Minato picked it up and just stared at it. His eyes widened in horror. "No I can't do that... I couldn't I..."

Minato looked down at himself. "There you go again... being a coward..." He then remembered the small speech he gave himself when he watched Kuu sleep. How he wished he could protect the people he cared about in his life. Minato clenched onto the knife. "Here you are, standing here as one of your dearest friends is currently being beaten merciless." Minato then remembered the incident at the bridge, the moment Musubi's Sekirei symbol disappeared right before his eyes, and how he couldn't do anything about it. The thought made him want to throw up. Minato looked up at the two men, who were now completely dominating Homura. _"You're the only one at the moment who can do anything. Your friend's life is at stake, so DO SOMETHING!"_

Minato's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. No way was he going to let an important friend get hurt again.

No way in hell.

* * *

Junichi tightened his fingers around Homura's chin and drew closer, his gross breath messing with Homura's faint breathing. "_'Forever and ever, _bitch!"

Homura didn't budge. He knew there was no hope left for him. He just sat quietly and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Junichi's friend laughed. "Ha! Giving up already? Too easy!"

Homura gave no response whatsoever. He slowly closed eyes. _"It's over for me..."_ Homura let the tears pour naturally. _"If only he... Minato..."_

"KAGARI!"

Homura's eyes shot open.

It couldn't be...

Indeed, Minato was running towards them, a look of worry (and secretly anger) plastered on his face.

No way...

Junichi looked up. "What the hell-"

_**BOOM**_

The loud sound of thunder rolled through the dark sky. And at that moment, Junichi's friend fell over.

Junichi stood up, his foot holding Homura down. "What's going on?"

Junichi nearly gagged. Minato stood next to his friend's body, a bloody knife in his hand. Junichi watched, terrified, as his friend sputtered and wiggled around, an open flesh wound in his abdomen causing pain to dig throughout his body. Minato stabbed him once more, this time in his neck. He sank the knife into his trachea until he stopped moving. Blood squirted everywhere, splattering all over everyone.

Homura's eyes were filled with bewilderment. This wasn't the shy and sheepish Minato he knew. Minato was a completely different person... yet, Homura felt calm and relieved. Was Minato really doing all this... to save him?

"Sahashi..."

Minato ran over towards Homura and kicked Junichi away. He grabbed Homura's shoulders and helped him up. "Hurry!"

Homura, although shocked at what he had seen, nodded, and got up to hide behind Minato. Minato braced himself, his bloodstained knife grasped in his hand.

Junichi toppled over, but quickly caught himself. He clenched his fist. "WHY YOU-"

Wrong move.

Minato threw the knife, the blade sinking into Junichi's throat. Junichi collapsed to the ground, wheezing as he struggled to breath. He pulled the knife out of his neck, but that was like pulling a cork out of a wine bottle. Due to his idiotic action, blood sprayed everywhere, and Junichi's body went limp.  
"No more..." Minato mumbled to himself.

Minato, as if forgetting the current situation, looked at Homura, abandoning any thought of anger he had. "Kagari! Are you okay? You're hurt! We need to-"

Homura placed his hand over his lips. "I'm fine." A warm smile spread across his face. "Thank you."

Then Homura thought to himself, "Minato... he killed two people just to save me... he risked his life... just for me..."

Although quite sickening, the thought made Homura snicker. Minato smiled, his face filled with relief. Homura touched Minato's face. "Look at you, you're completely covered in blood!"

Minato analyzed his body, horrified, and quickly grabbed a hold of his head. "Oh god... what am I going to do? I killed two people!" Minato pulled at his hair. Homura sighed.

Then Minato loosened his grip. "But, I was relieved that I did." Homura gazed into his eyes, which were now serious. "If it meant saving you, an important friend of mine, then it was worth the trouble."

Homura felt warm inside. He touched his chest and smiled weakly. He could feel himself becoming lightheaded. "Again, thank you... Sahashi..."

And with that, Homura blacked out, a smile still stuck on his face. Minato was quick enough to catch his falling body.

"Kagari!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Reassuring Voices

**Now that I'm posting chapter 5, I'd like to state a few things:**

**First off, thank you all for all the positive reviews and encouraging me to continue with this fanfic :D ! Just like you guys, I'm very excited about this story's progress! So don't worry about me quitting on this story, I will be working on it 'till the end ;) .**

**Secondly, I will be trying my best to make daily postings! If I don't post chapters on the promised days, I'm either busy, sick, on vacation, or my computer is having difficulties. Or, I just may working really hard on the next chapter ;) .**

**I just wanted to tell you my goals and now, I present you with chapter 5!**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

Minato gripped Homura's shoulders, shaking his his motionless body. "Kagari, wake up, wake up!"

Homura's smile had disappeared, his mouth falling loose like the rest of his body. Minato looked around his surroundings, hoping an idea would pop in his head. But no ideas had surfaced, nothing. "Oh god... what am I gonna do?"

Since the weather was growing worse by the minute, Minato decided to shield themselves under a thick oak tree.

The rustling of leaves could be heard and a figured appeared above them in the large oak's leaves. The figure put its hand on Minato's shoulder, causing him to jump in fright and whirl around.

"Oh... hi Yashima."

Yashima hopped out of the tree and smiled happily, twirling her foot around. "Hello there..." She moved her sight to Homura. "So is he okay?"

Minato sighed. "I hope so..." Minato stared at Yashima, who was blushing and nibbling on her finger. "Wait, why are you still here?"

Yashima's already red face deepened in color. "Sorry, I decided to follow you... I um... didn't get to know your name!" She twirled her foot even more and looked away, trying to avert Minato's gaze. She seemed so... shy.

Minato smiled. "Minato. Sahashi, Minato."

Yashima walked up to Minato and placed her palms on his cheeks. "Minato... so you are my... my Ashikabi."

Minato's face flushed. "H-Huh?"

Yashima looked deeply into Minato's eyes. "Please, then... give me your seal." Yashima slowly closed the space between them, emotions like sincerity and infatuation practically radiated from her body.

A deep kiss caused a pair of bright blue wings to emerge from Yashima's back. She removed her lips from Minato's, and sighed with relief.  
"Thank you... Minato-sama!"

Minato's face turned blood red. It seemed that he had winged another Sekirei.

Yashima looked up to the sky, her hands on her chest. "Now, all the trouble I've been through these past few weeks... has all been pushed away." She gazed into Minato's eyes with dreamy eyes. "Thanks to my new Ashikabi-kun."

Minato raised his arm and scratched his head, giving a small, feeble laugh. "Eheheh..."

_**THUD**_

Yashima looked around with mild curiosity. "What was that?"

The two both looked on the ground. Minato accidentally dropped Homura, his motionless body sprawled out on the ground. Minato's face turned white from embarrassment.

"AH! K-K-KAGARI!"

Yashima also looked flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I distracted you, Minato-sama!"

Minato picked up the flimsy Homura, his head lolling around freely. The young Ashikabi sighed. "What am I suppose to do now?"

Yashima threw her arms up in the air and stretched. "Well, the only other option is to carry him."

Minato's face flushed. "C-C-Carry him?! But he's a guy!"

Yashima yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Well, how else are we gonna take him home?"

Minato sighed. "I guess it can't be helped..." And with that, Yashima hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked, his cheeks surpassing their usual rosy pink. Yashima snuggled her face into his shirt. "I'm kinda tired... you don't mind carrying me as well, right? I am your newest Sekirei, after all."

Minato looked up at the drowsy Sekirei. "I guess that can't be helped either..." But Yashima was already asleep. Minato turned his attention back to Homura. His body was still limp in his arms, his mouth wide open and his hair spread across his face. "Alright... here we go..." Minato scooped his arms underneath Homura and hoisted him up, holding him bridal style. He was surprisingly light for a man. "Oh please don't wake up until we get home..."

Yashima cracked a cute laugh.

* * *

Miya had finished dragging the rest of the passed out guests into freshly prepared futons in the dining area. She huffed, wiping her head. "Well, the place is clean and that's been taken care of." She looked at the door, her relieved face quickly replaced with one of worry. "He still hasn't returned, has he?"

"Shall I go look for him?"

Miya whirled around and found Tsukiumi, her arms folded and her face turned the other way. "I-I am also worried... about Minato..."

Musubi crawled downstairs. "Musubi is worried too!"

Miya looked at the two distressed wives. "You two..." Miya quickly shook her head and smiled. "Knowing Sahashi, I know he'll be back."

_**THUD**_

Right on cue. Minato kicked open the door, using too much force. "Sorry Miya... we're... home..." Minato gulped for breath as he continued to pant heavily.

Miya held her hand over her mouth. "Oh my!"

Of course she was worried about Minato's condition, but it was Homura who caught her eye. Just like Minato, he was completely soaked. Luckily, the rain water washed away the blood (except for the stains that bled into his shirt), but that made his wounds more noticeable. He was completely covered in sores, bumps, bruises, gashes, cuts, you name it. His clothing was shredded (fortunately for him, no one saw the bandages) and ripped almost entirely to shreds. His face, once handsome, was now beat up and swollen, his hair now messy and filthy with blood, dirt, and rain.

Miya almost cried. "Oh Kagari... will he even be able to open his eyes?"

Minato looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Miya. I knew I should have grabbed him right as he touched the door..."

Miya put her hand on his cheek. "Sahashi, it wasn't your fault." She then looked past his shoulder, towards the sleeping Yashima. "Who's this?"

Tsukiumi glared at her husband. "MI-NA-TOOOOO..."

Minato shook his head vigorously, giving Tsukiumi the 'Calm down!' look.

Yashima barely opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Good morning! Is it bath time already?"

Tsukiumi's expression was blank, while Musubi lit up. "Great idea! Let's take a bath together!" Musubi grabbed Yashima's arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

Miya took Homura from Minato's arms. "I'll get him dressed, and you can come in and tend to his wounds when I'm done." Miya winked. "You little savior, you!"

Minato nodded, blushing at Miya's words. She threw Homura's arm her shoulder and dragged him to his room.

Tsukiumi placed her hand on Minato's shoulder, looking worryingly into his eyes. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Minato smiled, covering Tsukiumi's hand with his own. "No, I'm fine." Tsukiumi sighed with relief. Her grip then tightened. "And you didn't do anything lustful with Kagari or your new... concubine?" Minato's face flushed red. "NO! NO, TSUKIUMI! YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA!"

Tsukiumi loosened her grip and backed away. "Well, that's good to hear." She leaned up to Minato and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, husband." And with that, Tsukiumi turned around and gracefully walked up the stairs to her room. Minato touched the spot on his cheek where Tsukiumi had kissed him. "Tsukiumi..."

* * *

Miya had just finished spreading out the sheets on Homura's bed when she heard a soft groan behind her. She whirled around, and noticed Homura in the corner she had placed him in, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

Miya placed her hand on her chest and sighed. "Oh goodness you scared me! I'm glad you're awake... Homura."

Homura looked around his room. "How did I get here?"

Miya finished folding the bedding around the corners of his mattress. "Well, let's just say, if it weren't for Minato, you'd be dead- NO HOMURA DON'T STAND UP YOU'RE STILL WEAK-"

Homura managed to stand, ignoring Miya's warning. He tried to walk out the door, but his foot slipped and he fell. He was quick enough to catch the side of the wardrobe, pushing on it to balance himself.

Miya shrugged. "Well, if you really want to hurt yourself some more, go right ahead." Homura glared at her, gritting his teeth at her mocking giggle. "Oh, just get in bed."

Not refusing her order, Homura immediately crept towards his bed and fell on the mattress. Miya folded the blankets over him and placed her hand on his face. "Now, get some rest-"

Homura shot away from her hand, screaming in pain, causing Miya to move back. "Homura, I'm sorry!"

Homura shriveled up into a ball. "Sorry, it still hurts..."

Miya nodded. "I understand. In that case, I'll be leaving-"

"Miya wait." Homura grabbed Miya's wrist. His eyes quickly looked away from her, his cheeks now a bright red. "I need to tell you something..."

Miya sat on the edge of his bed, all attention towards him. "Anything, Homura."

* * *

Minato could hear the ear-piercing scream from his room. "I really do hope he's okay..."

Making the final decision to stay and wait or go, Minato got up and walked down to the end of the hall, where Homura's room awaited him.

He placed his fist on the door, but hesitated to knock. "Maybe I should wait..."

Miya opened to door, making Minato jump in surprise. "Oh Minato! Just in time! Go on in, he's all yours." As she walked by, the mysterious hannya peered over her shoulder, making Minato flinch. "Just don't do anything you'll regret later, mmkay?"

Minato nodded his head vigorously. "Y-Yes Miya!" Miya giggled, murmuring, "Good luck, you two..."

"Huh?" Minato turned to Miya, but she already walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

It was just Minato and Homura now.

Homura lay in his bed, his face looking surprisingly peaceful as he slept. "He's still out, isn't he?" Minato sighed, pulling out Homura's medical kit that he kept under his bed.

"Sahashi...?"

Minato swiftly looked up from under the bed. Homura's crystal eyes were staring at him. He weakly extended his arm. "Is that you?"

Minato stood up and clasped his hand in between his. He couldn't help but notice that it fit perfectly in both of his hands. "Kagari! You're awake! Are you okay?"

Homura managed a weak smile. "I am now."

Minato wiped his head with his elbow. "That's a relief..." Realizing his hands were still wrapped around Homura's, he blushed and quickly pulled away. Homura didn't seem to mind at all.

Trying to distract himself, he pulled a syringe out of the bag. "Be still, this might sting a little bit." He held out Homura's wrist and injected the solution from the needle into his body. Homura winced, but could feel himself relax within a matter of seconds. All his bumps had deflated and returned to their normal state, while his other wounds simply filled in. All that was left to do was bandage up the scratches. "Wow, M.B.I. medicine does the trick, huh?" Minato smiled sheepishly, placing the empty syringe back in the bag and pulled out the salve and bandages. Homura couldn't help but agree, returning the smile.

"Sahashi...I-"

"It wasn't your fault, Kagari." Minato interrupted, looking Homura straight in the eyes. "You didn't deserve whatever happened to you. They were just some jerks walking by, right? Either way, I'm terribly sorry for what harm came to you." He continued to apply the salve to his damaged areas and cover them with bandages.

"Yeah... thanks..." Homura sat up, looking down at his lap. His eyes were a deep maroon, filled with misery and sadness. Minato widened his eyes, frightened by the sudden change of mood. "Kagari, are you okay?"

Homura looked up, shaking his head. "Yeah, its just..."

"Just... what?"

_"I can't say it... not yet..."_ Homura thought to himself, his gaze still glued to Minato. _"I can't tell him the truth yet... my true self... my feelings... will have to wait..."_

"Kagari?" Minato cocked his head slightly to the side. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Homura sighed. "Nevermind. Forget about it..."

Minato was taken aback. "What?"

Homura placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and simply smiled. "I just wanted to thank you once more. I know I've said it enough, but I just want to say it properly this time." Homura took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sahashi, Minato."

Minato reached up and placed his hand over Homura's. "You're welcome Kagari." He smiled a wide, sheepish smile.

The feeling of Minato's palm placed atop of Homura's sent a hot jolt down his body, making him jerk back. Minato looked away. "S-Sorry..."

Homura continued to shake his head. "N-No, I overreacted."

Minato shrugged and got up. "Well, I should probably head to bed-"

Right as Minato turned around, Homura reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Kagari?"

The thought made Homura run red. "Would you stay here... for the night..." Homura bit his lip, and made eye contact with Minato. "...J-Just in case anything happens again?"

Minato looked into Homura's eyes. It was as if they were begging him to stay... like he was scared.

Minato turned around and faced Homura. "If it makes you feel better, then yes. I'll spend the night in here." Minato went to his room to grab his futon and pillow.

Homura sighed with relief, the giant weight now lifted from his chest.

Later, Minato set out his futon and crawled under his blanket. "Goodnight, Kagari."

Homura switched off his bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Sahashi."

Homura felt warm and happy on the inside. He didn't want to admit it yet, but with Minato close to him, he was already feeling better.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love is Strength

**Wow, not a single hate review yet! I really feel good about this story :D . Honestly, I didn't think of myself as a good writer compared to others, but if you guys are good about this story, then I'm good! Thank you guys for your continual support!**

**Also, to MangaMan, I will be adding more to Minato's harem :) . While I am following the manga, I am also adding in my own twists and more Sekireis to Minato's flock. And don't you worry about Akitsu, she'll be in there ;) . I agree, she is an interesting character!**

**And now, here's Chapter 6!**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

Minato arose from his bed, a large yawn erupting from his mouth. "Good morning, Kagari."

No response. Minato shrugged it off. "He's probably still asleep. Can't blame the guy, he hasn't been able to sleep in weeks!"

Minato got up from his futon, but was immediately pulled back down from a sudden weight in his sides.

Minato scratched his head, and then felt that he was drenched with sweat. "Huh?" He felt his clothes, which were also stained by his own sweat. "This is odd... I could have sworn it was cold last night... maybe I'm feverish?" Sure enough, when Minato felt his face, his skin was burning up, with drops of sweat trickling down his chin. His cheeks had darkened in color, having more of a magenta tint to them.

"Just as I thought... better go ask Miya for some medicine." Once again, Minato tried to get out of his futon, but the weight surrounding him anchored him down.

"What the-" Minato lifted his blanket to see what was causing his sides to be so heavy. His face turned red.

* * *

After 2 hours had passed through the night, Homura got up and walked outside, using the wall to support his still fragile body. He looked up at the night sky, the full moon's white glow making his hair shine a bright silvery hue.

"Well, the storm ended abruptly." Homura folded his arms, his eyes narrowed towards the sky. "I wonder what was the cause of all that..."

Homura felt a pang of pain in his chest, and he quickly grasped onto it. Homura backed up against the wall, sinking to the ground.

"Look at me... look at how desperate I am..." Homura wheezed. "How am I suppose to protect my kin... protect others in this state?"

A light breeze brushed past Homura, his hair gently swaying with the wind. "I guess I was a fool for being ignorant... without knowing the trouble I was putting myself and others in..." He chuckled weakly. "I guess I am an asshole, huh?"

"Indeed you are, Homura."

Homura looked up. It was Musubi.

For some reason, she had a different atmosphere around her. She didn't seem like her usual cheery self. "Look at you, you're a hopeless, ignorant fool who can't even admit his own feelings. That's why you're dying."

Homura was speechless. That didn't sound like something Musubi would say. "Musubi...?"

Musubi turned around and headed towards her room. She whispered something back to Homura as she walked away. "Everyone has their special someone now. _Except for you._" Musubi emphasized on the last part in a rather dark tone, making Homura wince.

Then, Musubi was gone.

Homura sighed. "That couldn't have been the real Musubi talking... but... she does have a point." Homura placed his clenched fist over his heart. "I really am a fool to let myself die for not coming to conclusion with my feelings... I'm going to have to do something sooner or later."

Homura grasped onto the wall and hoisted himself up, mumbling the word "Right..." under his breath. As he walked back to his room, he couldn't help but look at Yashima, who was asleep on the couch. She was wearing a purple see-through night gown (probably from Matsu or Uzume. Maybe even Kazehana) and was rolling around so much her blanket was pretty much her pillow now.

Minato's new addition to his flock.

Homura couldn't help but crack a smile. "Can't doubt it, Minato is an impressive guy." And with that, he sauntered upstairs, still gripping onto the walls.

As he entered his room, Minato was still sound asleep in his futon. Instead of crawling back in his own bed, Homura sat beside the still sleeping Minato. He poked his face. "So, you're the one who's fitted my interest, eh?" Homura joked. "I admit, I could have gotten better."

But Homura smiled anyways. "But after seeing what you did today, I'm happy that I reacted to you."

Homura lied down Minato, bringing his face closer to the sleeping body. His breath tickled Homura's neck. "Now, I can finally say it. Sahashi, Minato, I think I am falling in love with you."

Homura closed his eyes and got closer.

But he didn't touch his lips. Not even an inch away from his face, Homura backed up.

"It just doesn't feel right..." Homura finally said, his hand covering his red and sweaty face. "Becoming emerged when he doesn't even know... and besides, I think I'm still not ready..."

Homura was disappointed in himself once again. "Maybe another time..."

Trying to clear his head, Homura grew drowsy and finally lied down and closed his eyes.

He shivered. "Cold..." Homura pulled the blanket over him and continued to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"K-K-K-K-"

Minato's face ran blood red at what unfolded before him.

Homura was underneath his blanket, clinging to him with his arms wrapped around his waist. Well, Minato was right about him being sound asleep.

"-K-KAGARI?!"

Homura made a soft groan as Minato sat up.

"Hnnn..."

This signaled Minato to back up, Homura immediately losing his grip around him. Minato kept backing up until his head hit the wall, causing him to sink to the ground.

Minato knew he had signed his death sentence as soon as Homura woke up.

Homura arose and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked up, noticing Minato up against the wall. "Huh?"

Minato gulped and pointed towards Homura. Homura, who was at first questioning what Minato was doing, quickly came to realization and turned red. He was in Minato's futon, and it sure as hell didn't look like he fell onto it overnight.

Minato threw his arms up in the air. "I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PROMISE!"

Homura hung his head, his dazed eyes filled with bewilderment. His mouth twitched, suddenly spouting out soft laughter. His mind was obviously fried from embarrassment.

"I slept in Minato's futon... didn't I?" Homura continued on with his dumb laughter.

Minato could already feel death's cold fingers wringing his neck. While Homura was still in his shocked state, Minato took this chance to get away.

"I- um, I'll leave you be... Sorry for all the trouble!" Minato scooted towards the door each time he spoke and busted out the door.

Homura just sat there, trying to calm himself down from his already uneasy, overheated body. But his red face just turned even darker at the thought of what he had done. He continued his dumb laughter.

* * *

Minato shot downstairs and straight into the dining room, swiftly claiming his usual spot at the table, where his cold breakfast awaited him. He kept panting as Matsu, who was sitting at one of the far edges of the table, was giggling at the sudden appearance of her Ashikabi. "Ku ku ku... hey there stud! You sure slept long!" She winked. "How did you sleep?"

"Not now, Matsu..." Minato sighed, ignoring Matsu's constant snickering.

Miya poked her head into the dining room from the kitchen. "Sahashi, you're up this late? Everyone already left! What made you sleep in?" Suddenly remembering last night, Miya giggled. "Nevermind!~" And back in the kitchen she went.

Minato threw himself backwards, lying on the ground. "Is EVERYONE going to misunderstand me today?!"

"Good morning, Minato-sama!"

Minato looked up, and already Yashima had her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Good morning Yashi- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Minato had a nosebleed over Yashima's nighttime attire, her see-through gown.

Yashima giggled. "Well, I needed something to sleep in, silly! That girl, Uzume, let me wear it! She's so nice!"

"Uzume, huh?" Minato sighed, and then looked up. "Speaking of Uzume, where is she?"

Matsu pushed her glasses up to her eyes. "Something came up, so she left early."

"Ah..." Minato replied. He looked at his breakfast. Baked fish topped with leeks with a side of rice and meso. Minato grumbled. This would have been better if he had eaten it fresh. But, not complaining, he picked up his chopsticks and began to fulfill his hunger. Yashima leaned on him in the seat to the left, while a napping Kuu claimed the seat to his right.

As Minato finished up and took a sip of water, another member walked in.

"Good morning."

"Ah, good morning, Kagari-tan!~" Matsu purred.

Minato spit out his water. He could feel Homura's eyes burrowing into him, and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Homura took his usual spot at the table, which happened to be right in front of Minato. Minato tried to distract himself by drinking more water, but he only had ice left.

Homura sighed. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." He narrowed his eyes at Minato. "yet..."

Minato gulped, earning him a snicker from Homura. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Minato sighed with relief, all his worries escaping his chest.

The morning continued with silence, except for the faint cracks of Musubi and Tsukiumi sparring in the back yard and the loud snoring of the drunk Kazehana sleeping in the corner.

Homura had finished his meal and slowly stood up. "Well I'll be on my way." After he stated his departure, he continued to exit the room.

Minato turned towards him. "Will you be okay? Can you walk properly?"

Homura smiled. "How do you think I got down here? Anyways, I feel much better. Thanks Sahashi."

Minato nodded, not wanting to ask anymore questions. The awkward tension between the two was already strong enough. Homura then opened the door and headed out.

Minato still worried about him. He then remembered last night. Those two men, the knife in his hand, the sight of Homura's beaten body...

Minato shook his head and focused back on the knife. _"If only I could have protected Kagari another way... That knife in my hand was a sign of my cowardice and fear lashing out at those men..."_ Minato thought harder. _"Of course they deserved it... but I need to be able to defend without a knife, because that knife was only sheer luck... but what other way can a weak guy like me do?"_

Musubi walked in, wiping her head with a towel. "Wow, Tsukiumi, you are impressive!"

Tsukiumi put her hands on her hips, a satisfying smile on her face. "But, of course! How else could I have defeated thee?"

Musubi giggled, and then spotted Minato. "Ah!~ Minato-san!"

Then an idea popped in Minato's head. "Hey, Musubi, Miya taught you how to fight, right?"

Musubi jumped in the air. "Yes she did! Thanks to her, I've gotten really strong!"

"Perfect." Minato stood up to face Musubi. "In that case, will you be willing to teach me how to fight?"

Musubi's eyes sparkled, a wide smile on her face. "Oh yes, Minato-san! I'd be delighted!"

Outraged by this, Tsukiumi pushed Musubi out of the way. "As thou's legal wife, I shall be training thee as well!"

Musubi poked her head in between Minato and Tsukiumi. She was already pumped and full of energy. "So when do we start?"

Minato grinned and clenched his fist. "Right now."

* * *

Homura had switched to his full black attire and was hopping along the roofs of buildings in the city. "Where are you?" He muttered to himself, then he saw a figure in the distance. He drew closer, until he was face to face with the being.

The figure was a woman with short, bright red-orange hair. She was wearing a long robe with chains that wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, Akitsu."

Akitsu looked him in the eyes, still keeping her usual expressionless demeanor. "Took you long enough."

Homura smirked and put his hands on his hips. "First time you ever had to wait on me. Remember all the times I had to wait for you?"

Akitsu folded her arms and managed a smile on her face. "Alright, you got me. Let's go."

The fire Sekirei and the ice Sekirei had their feuds in the beginning, but soon learned to cope with each other's differences. Now, the two were great friends.

They were now sitting atop a tall phone tower, the breeze strong enough to blow away a normal human.

"So where were you yesterday?" Akitsu asked, closing her eyes as the breeze whipped her hair in random directions.

"You don't want to know..." Homura clutched his arms and turned away. Akitsu changed the subject. "Yashima was winged, wasn't she?"

Homura nodded. "Yeah, by- wait..." Homura turned to Akitsu, who still had her attention glued to the heavy wind. "How did you know?"

"Masters orders... to capture the unwinged girl with the giant hammer..." Akitsu turned her full attention to Homura. "Number 84 Yashima."

"Yeah... but how did you know she was winged?" Homura still didn't look convinced by her answer. She sighed. "I chased her, trying to capture her... but she always used her hammer to smash my ice... then she was taken by two weird men, and I decided to retreat and try something different... so I tried caging them in ice by using the air around them, but... I didn't realize my cold and the hot weather would spark a storm..."

"So you were the cause of the storm..." Homura lifted up his leg and leaned on his knee. "I kinda figured you were behind the winter-like night, but I would have never guessed you made the storm."

"It's not like I wanted to hurt anyone..." Akitsu tried hard not to look at Homura's bandages covering his minor wounds. "I was just following... Master's orders."

"That reminds me..." Homura turned to Akitsu, holding his chin up by his knee. "Why do you even work for Mikogami? He never showed any real love towards you. You do know that he treats his Sekireis nothing more than toys in his collection."

"Yes but... he took in a scraped number like me... gave me a place to stay..."

"Yeah, but still, he only took you in so you would do his dirty work for him! That's sick!" Homura sighed. "Honestly, even in your condition, I would still find someone who was willing to love me back."

"Is that what you did when you decided to be winged, Homura?"

"I'm not winged..." Homura averted his eyes from Akitsu's.

Akitsu spoke in a cold tone. "I know."

Homura was silent, his head hung low in shame. Akitsu put her hand on his back. "Don't take it personally. But seriously, at least I put myself out there for somebody, whether I love them or not... so I guess we're both desperate."

Homura lolled his head around. He couldn't help but agree. "Yeah..."

Akitsu's attention was focused on a figure on the ground. "Hey, he looks familiar... isn't that-"

Homura finished her sentence for her. "Sahashi?!"

* * *

Musubi hopped up and down in the air. "Wow Minato you did great on your first day!"

Tsukiumi nodded, agreeing with Musubi's statement. "Indeed."

Yashima and Kuu were sitting on the porch, their arms waving in the air. "Good job!" They cheered in unison.

Minato rubbed his neck. "You guys sure are strong..."

Musubi leaned on him and whispered, "That's because your love gives us strength."

Minato laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I wish it was that easy for people like me..."

Musubi poked his face. "Oh, but love is a source of strength for everyone! You just have to believe, Minato-san!" And with that, she pecked him on the lips, her pink wings of light erupting from her back. "Tee hee!~" Musubi skipped into the house, Tsukiumi following behind with her usual objections.

Minato placed his hand on his lips. "Love, huh? That's Musubi for you... but still..." He murmured

Miya walked outside and stretched. "My, isn't this a beautiful Sunday?"

Minato looked up at the sky. "Yeah it is..." Then he whirled back to Miya. "Wait, Sunday?"

The violet-haired woman looked his way and gave an odd look. She placed her hand on her cheek. "Yes... why, is something wrong?"

Minato ran to the door and removed his denim jacket from the coat hanger. "Yes! And I'm afraid I may be late to meet a very good friend of mine! Goodbye Miya!" The Ashikabi threw the door open and sprinted outside. Miya didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, her hand still slightly raised in the air. "Goodbye... Sahashi..."

* * *

Sure enough, Minato was running down the city streets, struggling to properly slip his jacket on.

Homura repeated himself. "Sahashi?!"

Akitsu turned to Homura, her lip curled upwards. "Your Ashikabi?"

Homura glared at her. "I told you, I'm not yet winged."

"My apologies..." Akitsu smirked. "Your _future _Ashikabi?"

Homura turned away and bit his lip, his face running red. "Any chance you can get, huh?"

Akitsu snickered. "I win this round."

"Wait, who's that?"

"Huh?"

Homura pointed at a mysterious figure who was running along the roofs as well. It was obviously a she by looking at her slim and curvaceous body. She was cloaked in veils, the the sheets of white cloth also flowing behind her like wings.

The worst part, she was following Minato.

"This can't be good..." Homura bit his thumb. "Let's go."

Akitsu pursed her lips. "Oh Homura, you two have grown attached haven't you? Do tell!"

"Shut up... Hurry up and follow!" Homura jumped off the tower and landed on a building far bellow, sprinting at full speed.

"Oh Alriiiiight!~" Akitsu copied Homura's movements, but Homura's speed was even more supreme. He even rocketed himself with his fire. "Amazing..."

* * *

Minato finally arrived at his destination: a hospital.

He finally slipped on his jacket, making himself look a little presentable in public. He walked up to the counter and leaned over to speak to the front desk lady, who was currently on the phone.

"Sahashi, Minato here to see Hidaka, Chiho."

A nurse happened to walk by and heard him. "Ah Minato! Ms. Hidaka has been expecting you! Please, come right this way!"

Minato smiled, his expression now relieved. "Thank you." He told the nurse as he followed her to Chiho's room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Captive

**Alright, so I went back and edited my previous chapters as best as I could. If there are still any other errors, let me know.**

**Also as a reminder, I will more than likely not post tomorrow because my brother is parting ways to go to college. So the chances of the next chapter being up tomorrow is slim. But if I do happen to post it tomorrow, hooray! But, if I don't, I'll try and make up for it on Friday.**

**Now, here's Chapter 7! ^3^**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

"Here you go, Minato! Go right in!"

The nurse opened the door to Chiho's room and extended her hand out in a polite gesture to allow Minato in. "Thank you."

The nurse giggled. "Of course! If you need anything, there are doctors everywhere! Now, I should probably leave you to your visit. Goodbye!"

The nurse closed the door behind Minato. He turned towards the patient bed, where a very frail Chiho slept.

Chiho's head was turned towards the window, her gorgeous brownish-gold hair spread out all over her pillow. Minato guessed that she had probably fallen asleep while looking outside, admiring the scenery. The poor girl didn't get to go outside very often, so peering out her window had become one of her hobbies.

Minato pulled up a stool beside Chiho's bed and sat down. He poked Chiho's cheek. "Chiho?"

Chiho's eyes twitched and opened, her body rising from her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Minato. "Ah Minato! You're here!"

Minato scratched the back of his. "I'm not late, am I?"

Chiho shook her head. "No, not at all!"

Minato sighed with relief. "That's good... Sorry I haven't been able to come everyday, its just that Sunday is the only day I'm free..." Minato remembered all the times his Sekireis would constantly drag him around and do whatever they had on their mind. "My schedule has been kind of... wild..."

Chiho giggled. "As long as I can see you, I'm fine."

Minato returned the laugh. He then raised his arms above his head and stretched. "Now, want to hear about what happened to me last night?"

Chiho shuffled in her bed, turning her entire attention to Minato with her eyes aglow. "Ooh, a story!"

* * *

The mysterious clothed woman surrounded the hospital that Minato walked into, securing the doors with veils.

"What is she doing?" Homura yelled to Akitsu, picking up his speed.

"Homura, slow down!" Akitsu, although she was fast, couldn't compare to Homura when it came to agility. He was just too supreme in that category.

Homura stopped suddenly, grabbing Akitsu as she tried to slow down from the sudden stop.

"Look." Homura pointed at the woman, who was now using her veils to climb the building, as if she were a spider.

She constricted a cloth around her arm, forming it into the shape of a needle. She hid behind one of the upper floor windows, constantly peering into it.

Homura took a closer look, and realized that the room the woman was spying on was the one Minato was in.

"This can't be good..." Homura whispered, slowly climbing down the building they were currently on. "Come on."

"Right." Akitsu replied, following Homura towards the hospital.

* * *

"Chiho?" The mysterious figure questioned, the needle that once surrounded her arm now falling apart.

"Huh?" Minato noticed something white flutter by the window.

"What is it?" Chiho cocked her head, trying to figure out what it was that Minato was staring at.

"I thought I saw something like a cloth float by..."

Chiho turned away, shuffling around in her bed uncomfortably. Minato looked at her worryingly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I was just in an uncomfortable position... do you mind opening the window for me?"

"No problem." Minato walked towards the window. "And maybe I can see what that was just now."

Chiho continued to squirm restlessly in her bed.

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Homura had launched himself from the building across the hospital and grabbed a hold of the hooded figure. He then blasted off the window sill and soared in the air, thrusting the woman onto the roof. Akitsu followed, freezing her feet so she couldn't escape.

"Feeling aggressive, aren't we Homura?"

"I could say the same thing." Homura narrowed his eyes, instantly recognizing the woman's voice. "Uzume."

Uzume removed her hood and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Aw, you found me out!" She tried standing up, but fell back down when trying to move her frozen feet.

Homura wasn't laughing along with her. "Why are you hunting down Sahashi?"

"It's not like I wanted to... I was forced." Uzume eyed Homura and Akitsu. "Why do you care?"

Homura would have told her that he owed him for saving him, or simply that he was reacting to him, but he knew she would joke about it later. So Homura avoided the question. "Nevermind that. Who forced you?"

"Higa." Uzume said without hesitation. "We already captured his sister, and now he needs Minato. I don't know what that asshole is up to..."

Akitsu folded her arms. "Of course, he's after Minaka and the M.B.I. What other way to take him down then capturing his own children?"

Homura and Uzume stared at Akitsu and yelled at the same time. "MINAKA?! CHILDREN?!"

Akitsu waved her hand away. "Nevermind... but seriously. Why do you even work for that power-hungry bastard?"

"Like I said, I was forced to do it." Uzume looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"How about this..." Akitsu pointed her finger in the air. "Minato is right below us. Why not just nab the guy and talk to him about it?"

Uzume sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked at her still frozen feet. "Mind setting me free first?"

Homura snapped his fingers, a small flame appearing before Uzume and vanishing as soon as it thawed the ice. "Thanks. Now, I need to grab Minato."

The flame Sekirei put his hands on his hips. "Better than scaring him off with a needle made of cloth, right?"

Uzume rolled her eyes and nudged Homura. "Oh stooop." She summoned her veils and dropped down to the edge of the roof.  
"Be right back."

* * *

Minato opened the window and stuck his head outside. Nothing.

He shrugged and turned back around, leaning on the window sill. "There's nothing. I guess it was just my imagination."

Chiho continued to squirm around in her bed, looking around while biting her lip.

"Chiho, what's wrong?"

"Minato... I-"

A white cloth flew into the room through the window, wrapping and constricting itself around Minato. "Eh?"

He screamed as it pulled him out the window, his now pale body sailing through the air.

"Minato!" Chiho yelled, but the window shut right before it. She turned back around, her hand clutched over her chest. "I didn't get to finish... maybe another time."

* * *

"Got him!"

Like a fisherman catching a fish, Uzume yanked the cloth and threw it over her head, flinging Minato over her thin frame.

"Uh oh..."

Minato went flying in the air, making a painful crash landing onto the roof.

Uzume hopped back on the roof, scratching at her head. "Eheheh... sorry."

Homura let out a disappointing sigh. "At least he isn't dead... right?"

Akitsu poked at his body, like a kid poking roadkill with a stick. He slightly looked up, his pale face full of fright. "Wh-what just happened?-"

"Yeah, he's alive." Akitsu cut his sentence short.

Minato sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow, I hope I didn't break anything..." He took a glance at his surroundings, realizing he was on the roof of the hospital. "How did I end up here?!"

Akitsu scooted towards him and placed her palm on his cheek. "Hmmm..."

"Wait... who are you?!"

"Hey Homura, you're right, he is pretty cute..." Akitsu purred, continuing to stare into Minato's eyes.

"What?! I never even inferred-"

"Oh, I see where this is going.~" Uzume leaned on Homura's arm. "I MUST hear about this later..."

Homura covered his face. "I swear to god, you two..."

Uzume giggled. "Ah, look Akitsu, he's blushing!" But Akitsu was still staring at Minato.

"Wait... Uzume, is that you?"

Uzume placed her hands on her hips. "So you figured me out, huh?" A sly, proud smirk appeared upon her face. "The Veiled Sekirei."

"I see... wait..." Minato pointed at her, his face full of shock. "You were the one who thrust me out of Chiho's room!"

Uzume narrowed her eyes. "That reminds me..." She formed another needle made of cloth and aimed it at Minato's throat. "What business do you have with Chiho?"

Minato gulped, his face turning white. Homura quickly gripped onto her shoulder. "Uzume, please."

Minato waved his hands around. "P-Please! We're just friends! I've known her since I was a kid!"

Uzume gifted him with mercy and backed away. "I see..." Her needle disbanded, and Homura let go of her shoulder.

"Wait... how do you know Chiho?" Minato asked, but was immediately interrupted by Akitsu, who had not looked away from his face.

"Minato, was it?"

"Y-Yes... and you are Akitsu?"

Akitsu grinned. "Yes." She turned to Homura. "Hey, you won't be jealous if I try this out, will you?"

Homura raised an eyebrow. "Try what?-"

Immediately, Akitsu placed her lips on Minato's.

Homura's face turned red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Uzume snickered at his overreaction.

The mark on her head glowed white, and vanished. It reappeared on her back, along with a set of ice blue wings.

"That never worked when I tried with Mikogami..." Akitsu embraced Minato in a tight hug. "Thank you... Minato." Before he could reply, Akitsu put her finger on his lips. "Forever and ever, my new master. I now have someone that I can truly love."

"Wait, wha-HUH?!" Minato's once pale face was now blood red within a matter of seconds.

Akitsu squeezed him even tighter. "So you were the only one who could fix a bond with a broken one like me... thank you so much, Mi-na-toooo!~"

Homura removed his hand from his face and sighed. "Honestly, Akitsu, we don't have time for this..."

Uzume nudged Homura with her elbow. "Oh come on, let the girl have her moment!"

Homura pushed her arm away. "You were the one who needed to speak with him!"

Uzume finally popped back to reality. She walked over and knelt down beside the Ashikabi. "Minato, I have some bad news, so listen closely. You're sister was taken by a powerful man known as Higa, and now he's after you."

"Yukari? Captured?" Minato's expression changed to worry, with a hint of suspicion. "How do you know about this?"

Uzume sighed, knowing she couldn't hide the truth. "Because.. I was hired to capture you."

Before Minato could even make a sound, Uzume shook her hands. "No no no! I didn't want to do it, I was forced!" She lowered her arms on Minato's shoulders. "That's why I am here. Higa has probably already sent reinforcements to back me up because of my absence, so you need to get out of here."

"What about my sister?"

"I'll try and get her out." Uzume looked into the distance, and noticed two figures coming closer to them. "In the meantime, you and your Sekireis need to find someplace safe." Uzume contemplated the dire situation, then shook her head. "Scratch that, just stay in Izumo Inn. As long as Miya's around, they can't touch you."

Minato nodded solemnly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Uzume shrugged. "I'll figure a way out of this mess. I honestly don't know the truth about Higa's demented tricks, but we'll figure them out."

Uzume helped Minato up, Akitsu now clinging to Minato's ankle. Uzume gestured towards Homura and Akitsu. "You two, escort him back. I'll need to distract whoever may be coming."

Akistu curved her lips upwards. She was obviously a different person now, her mood changed greatly. "Mmkay!~"

"Right." Homura nodded. Minato turned to him, trying to figure out who he was underneath that mask. But he couldn't quite figure it out. "Do I... know you?"

Homura was speechless, his body growing tense. "Uh..."

Uzume rested her elbow on Homura's shoulder. "Maybe it's just a resemblance."

Minato agreed with Uzume, Homura giving Uzume a 'Thank you' look. She winked at him in return.

She stood back up and looked towards where the Inn stood. "Go, you don't have much time." She turned back to where she last saw the figures, but they were gone. Uzume mumbled to herself. "Probably Toyotama and Ichiya..."

Minato nodded. "Right." He turned to Homura and Akitsu, who finally decided to stand up.

"Alright, let's go-"

_**WHACK.**_

Someone approached Minato from behind and punched him in the back with supreme force. He coughed up blood, his face turning white with a slight blue tint. With pupils rolled to the back of his eyes, he lie on the solid, cold ground.

He was motionless.

"Minato!" Akitsu and Uzume yelled in unison.

"Sahashi!" Homura knelt down and approached Minato's limp body. It felt like a void was being formed in his abdomen. Complete and utter worry, accompanied by shock washed over Homura. The same culprit who caused Minato's injuries stomped on his hand. Homura pulled back and clenched his swollen, sprained knuckle.

The three Sekireis looked up to see who the attacker was.

Uzume was wrong about Toyotama and Ichiya. It was Benitsubasa, with a smirking Haihane behind her.

Homura gritted his teeth. "The Discipline Squad..."

Benitsubasa smiled mockingly, twirling her pink hair in her hand. "Why hello, you three! Don't mind us, we're just picking him up!" She stomped on Minato's back, his body smashed into the roof and causing a dent.

Uzume constricted her veils into a blade instead of a needle this time. "Step away from him!"

Benitsubasa stuck out her lower lip, her mockery making the three Sekireis pissed. "Sorry, Number 10, but this one is our prey. Tell that to Higa. Goodbye now!" She picked up Minato's body and slung him over her shoulder. Haihane snickered. "Ku ku ku... This is going to be fun..."

Homura clenched his fist, a ball of fire engulfing it. "What do you mean by that?! Get back here-"

_**"EXTREME QUAKE!"**_

Benitsubasa punched the ground, an earthquake erupting below everyone's feet. The debris blinded everyone, and once it cleared, Benitsubasa and Haihane were gone. Along with Minato.

That had only fueled Homura's frustration. He brought his fist down to the roof with extreme speed, the flame extinguishing itself from the force. "Goddammit!"

Uzume disbanded her veils, and Akitsu loosened herself from her stance. "They got away..."

Uzume bit her finger. "This isn't good..."

Without thinking, Homura jumped down from the roof and ran from building to building.

"Where are you going?! We don't even know where they went!" Uzume was about to chase him, but Akitsu grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Akitsu?"

"We need to warn the others." Akitsu pointed towards the inn. Uzume nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Shit!" Homura thought, realizing that he had no clue where he was going or what he was doing in the first place. But that didn't bring his sprint to a halt.

"I can't let anything happen to Sahashi..." Homura's speed accelerated, flames bursting forth from his back and launching him like a rocket. "If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do... I can't let the same thing happen to him that happened to me..."

He then remembered the beating he got from Junichi and his friend, and how he was completely pulverized. Then an image of Minato's innocent face flashed in his mind, and then flashed back to his own severely injured body, indicating that the same could happen to Minato."I most definitely can't let this happen... not again..."

* * *

Uzume and Akitsu burst through the door of Izumo Inn and ran into the dining area. Luckily, everyone had just finished up lunch and was cleaning up.

Musubi was the first to notice and spoke up. "Ah, Uzume! You're home!" She looked behind Uzume and saw Akitsu. "Who's your friend?"

Uzume panted, pacing around in the room. "No time for chit-chat... where's Miya? This is urgent."

"Indeed." Akitsu nodded, agreeing with Uzume.

Miya walked into the room. "Uzume? You're home early... you needed me?"

Uzume shook her head up and down vigorously. "Yes... this is bad..."

"What's wrong, U-chan?" Little Kuu asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" Yashima turned her head away from the TV.

Musubi was still anxious to know about the ice Sekirei. "What's your name? Are you a friend of Uzume's?" Her eyes lit up. "Could it be that you're Minato's Sekirei?"

Tsukiumi gritted her teeth. "You better not..." Akitsu smirked at Tsukiumi, making her boil with rage. "I'm Akitsu." Musubi mouth widened with glee. "Wow, so nice to meet you! I'm Musubi! Wow, I can't believe Minato added another Sekirei!"

Matsu pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Speaking of Minato..." She put her arm on the table and rested her chin. "He hasn't returned yet, has he?"

Kazehana chugged down her 'daily dose' of alcohol and put it down, her cheeks now a rosy red. "Yeah, same with Ho- ahem, Kagari..."

All eyes were now staring at Uzume.

"What is it, Uzume?"

Uzume took a deep breath. "Minato... has been captured. By the Discipline Squad."

Everyone in the room gasped. Tsukiumi was the first to stand. "Well, why are we still here? We must find him before they bring further harm to thee!"

Musubi thrust her fists in the air. "I agree!"

Matsu spoke up above the two energetic Sekireis. "You two... don't you think we should make a plan first? I mean, we don't even know where they are!"

Kazehana stood up and stretched. "I agree with a plan, but we have to think of one quickly. Like, we could split up into groups, and then when one of us finds him, contact the others. There, you got yourself a plan."

Yashima jumped up in the air. "I'm in on that!"

Musubi and Tsukiumi chanted in unison. "We're in!"

Kuu looked at Uzume, her eyes growing moist like she was about to cry. "Is... is Onii-chan going to be okay?"

Uzume managed to make a weak smile. She bent down and patted the worried child on the head. "Of course. Besides, we're all gonna go together and look for him. Okay?"

Kuu wiped her eyes and smiled. "Right!"

Matsu got up and sighed. "In that case, excuse me while I hack the satellites." She went upstairs and into her room, where her computers awaited her.

Uzume smiled at everyone. "Alright, let's go." Several veils spread around in the room, wrapping themselves around Uzume. When they disbanded, she was in her Sekirei costume.

"The Veiled Sekirei!" Tsukiumi gasped, pointing at Uzume. "It was YOU!"

"Tsukiumi, I know we've had our fights, but this really isn't the time. The Veiled Sekirei is your ally, and we need to bring Minato back."

Tsukiumi calmed down and lowered her finger. "Right."

Musubi hopped up in the air, her knuckles clenched. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Homura had made it to the end of the city. He was perched on a phone tower next to the ocean, overlooking the city. He bit his thumb. "Where are you, Sahashi?

* * *

**There you have it! I finished the other half of Chapter 7!  
****Good news! My brother left early this morning, so we got to say our goodbyes early as well. That means I have time to work on Chapter 8! :D  
****Chapter 8 should be up sometime tonight, so the wait has been shortened. Yay!  
****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story overall so far! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bloodstained Feelings

**Alright, it looks like I was able to post Chapter 8! I'm sure you are going to love this chapter, because whats in it was the one major thing everyone (well, I'm sure most people) were looking forward to ;) .  
Enjoy!**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

Minato was lying up against cold metal, his body tilted over and touching the ground. His back hurt, the chills running down his spine making it worse.

Wait, what was it he was lying up against?

Minato's eyes shot open. He looked around, observing his surroundings. He was in an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello?" He called out, but he was left without an answer in return.

Then, he heard footsteps. He turned to the side, and noticed Benitsubasa closing the warehouse door behind her and locking it. She glanced over at Minato and noticed that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake." She grinned evilly, snapping her fingers. Haihane emerged from behind her, her metal claws extended and ready to kill.

"Ku ku ku... There's going to be blood... I just know it..."

Benitsubasa and Haihane continued to walk closer to him. Minato went cold and the color drained from his skin. He took a risky chance and attempted to get away. The worse part was that as he ran, something pulled him back, and he went crashing back into a steel metal beam. His head whacked against it, the sharp metal piercing his head. A small stream of blood leaked down his forehead. He turned around and realized that his hands were chained up.

The sudden pull jerked on Minato's wrists, causing them to pop out of place. They were also raw and bloody from the rusty metal digging into his skin. Minato fell back, realizing how hopeless the situation had become. "I can't escape..." His words were empty and spoken with no emotion.

He turned back to find Benitsubasa right in front of him, knelt down and up in his face. She rubbed her fingers against his head wound, the blood smearing against his forehead. She laughed and licked the blood from her fingers. "Heheheh, you really are helpless, aren't you? If you continue to be a careless little shit, you'll be receiving more than just a head injury. Right Haihane?"

Haihane raised her claws in the air, her pupils now slits and her laughter growing into insane, devilish cackling. "HEHEHEHEH..."

Minato could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. He didn't want to admit it, but he truly was scared. "Wh-WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

Benitsubasa cracked her knuckles and leaned on Minato's shoulder. "It's simple, really. We want Number 08 Yume." Benitsubasa turned towards the shadows of the warehouse, gesturing towards a mysterious figure hiding within the dark. "Right Karasuba?"

A woman with a gray ponytail and a Discipline Squad uniform approached from the shadows. "Yes, indeed." She gripped onto her sword that was equipped to her belt.

Minato felt his heart stop. "Wait, she isn't gonna... kill me, is she?!"

Karasuba waved her hand around in the air. "Oh no, of course not. I'm simply here to be entertained. Like Benitsubasa said, I want Number 08 Yume here. If she doesn't come, these two will kill you. If she does, I will kill her. Either way, I'm still going to get a laugh out of it."

Karasuba leisurely walked over to a corner and sat down. "Do put on a good show for me!"

Minato could feel the pit in his chest grow. He began to break out in a cold sweat, hyperventilating for real this time.

Benitsubasa rolled her eyes. "Wow, you are wimp, aren't you? What a drag... You'll be too easy." Benitsubasa put her hand on Minato's shoulder and leaned in, her grip growing tighter. "So, tell us, where is Yume currently?"

"Yume? Who is tha-"

Wrong answer. Before Minato could blink, Benitsubasa sent a punch flying into his cheek. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"DON'T TALK SHIT! YOU REMEMBER HER FROM THE BRIDGE, DON'T YOU?" She cleared her throat, calming down some of her rage. "Anyways, you know who the hell I'm talking about. Now, answer us, shitbag!"

"At least tell us where Musubi is." Karasuba spoke up, looking up from examining her sword. "We can simply bring Yume back out."

Minato looked down, his insides shaking miserably. "I... don't know..."

Of course Minato knew where Musubi was. She was at Izumo Inn, with the rest of Sekireis. Probably sparring with Tsukiumi, or helping Miya cook their next meal, or maybe even joining in on a contest to see who gets to sit next Minato at the dinner table.

But Minato refused to speak. If it meant killing Musubi and risking everyone that was dear to him to be injured because of him, he'd rather die right here on the spot.

Benitsubasa sent and uppercut to Minato's chin, feeling his jaw pop out of place. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" She grabbed his hair and raised his head, punching him in the nose. His nose broke and was swelling with blood. "ANSWER!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Minato said it. He was scared to say it, but he said it. And part of him was happy to admit it. "WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU, AND PUT EVERYONE ELSE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME?! WHY?!" Minato took heavy breaths, watching Benitsubasa back away.

"You're dead..."

"...Huh?"

"I said..." Benitsubasa raised her shaking fist, her tense hand beginning to glow a bright pink. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

She flew at him faster than he could blink, her glowing fist aimed directly at him.

He had done it. He crossed the line. And now, he was going to die.

Benitsubasa came crashing into Minato, each punch burrowing into him as she hit. Blood splattered everywhere, causing Haihane and Karasuba to laugh.

"Yes, Benitsubasa, release your rage!"

"Hey, I want to join in!" Haihane raised her claw, but Benitsubasa's force blew her back. She was just too powerful at the moment.

Each hit was a painful one. Minato could feel every single one of them, and they kept coming at him faster than he could even think to evade them. He was pretty much as loose as a rag doll now, his flimsy body jerking around each time Benitsubasa's fist soared towards him.

After about 2 minutes of a brutal beating, Benitsubasa backed away and panted, a bright pink smoke emitting from her raging body.

She popped her knuckles and a joint in her neck. "Ready for Round 2?"

Minato's was leaning over and touched the ground with his head. His entire body was a wreck. His clothes were shredded, revealing open flesh wounds that were stained with blood. His chained up wrists were now a deep purple, his raw and bloody skin now blistering around the chains. When he looked up, his face was the most horrific sight, for that was Benitsubasa's main target. His face, once innocent and sheepish looking, was completely smeared with blood, bumps and bruises swelling his face to where he couldn't even talk. One of his larger bumps covered his left eye, leaving him to look out of his right eye. But even he could hardly see out of it, for it was blinded with blood and swollen with cuts. Even his jet black hair was filthy and messed up with his own blood. The spots that were broken were quite obvious, like his nose and his jaw. He opened his mouth to speak, but only blood cascaded down his chin.

"Well?" Benitsubasa asked through clenched teeth, her anger and impatience growing more by the second.

Minato only coughed, blood spilling all over the ground. Benitsubasa laughed satanically, both of her fists clenched. "That's what I thought!"

* * *

Homura continued to look around the abandoned ship yard. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Minato was close.

He had a sinking feeling. Homura rubbed his arms, a sudden chill traveling down his spine. "This can't be good..."

He quickened his pace, and soon he found himself examining the inside of every warehouse. The hole in his heart grew bigger from every empty building he came across. "Oh please let me find him soon..."

**_BOOM_**

Homura toppled over, quickly catching himself from falling. "What was that?!" He looked over, and noticed an old and abandoned warehouse crumbling from the effect of the powerful blast. "Wait a minute..." Homura's eyes widened. "Sahashi!"

He sprinted towards the final warehouse and tried to pry open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. He blasted them with his fire, but they were only slightly burnt. His only option was to burn the metal handle bars off.

"Oh please let this work..."

* * *

_**"PULVERIZER!"**_

Pink and blue mist shrouded around Benitsubasa's fist, forming an enormous glow. She then thrust her clenched fist forward into Minato's stomach, the gigantic burst sinking into him. He could feel the giant jolt travel throughout his body, shattering his insides. His skin went white, his pupils sent to the back of his head. His eyes shut close, and his body fell forward, the chains digging into his wrists and holding him in place. Blood flooded out of the dent in his stomach and out of his mouth.

Benitsubasa leaped in the air, punching it with her fists. "Ahah! Too easy!"

Haihane poked his cheek, her claw cutting his skin. "Aw, is he dead? Damn, Beni, you should have at least let me have some fun, too..."

The pink-haired Sekirei leaned back and stretched. "Oh well, I guess I was just too angry. If you want, you can slit his throat and make sure he's dead for good."

Haihane raised one of her claws to Minato's neck. "Ohh... gladly..."

Karasuba snickered. "You won't do it..."

Haihane glared at Karasuba, pursing her lips in annoyance. "Oh yes I will! Watch me!"

_**BOOM**_

"What the hell was that?" Benitsubasa whirled around, looking at what cause the disturbance.

"Over there!" Haihane took her hand away from Minato and pointed towards the doors. They began to glow a bright orange.

"What the-?!" Benitsubasa shook her head and pointed towards the doors. "Haihane! Guard the doors! I'll guard stupid over here..."

Haihane nodded and ran up to the doors, her arms extended out and her claws ready to slice open any intruders. Benitsubasa grabbed Minato by his hair with one hand and clenched the other into a fist, bracing herself.

"Aren't you going to help?" Benitsubasa gestured towards Karasuba, who was currently cleaning her sword.

"Nah, I'm still not entertained. Maybe this next fight will peak my interests..."

Benitsubasa rolled her eyes and turned back around, noticing Haihane getting closer to the door.

"Haihane, what are you doing?"

"Is the door... melting?"

_**BOOM**_

Haihane was right. As soon as the metal bars and the lock melted away, a fire ball burst through the door and smashed Haihane against the wall.

"What the-" Before Benitsubasa could finish, an enormous spiraling flame was spinning towards her. It wrapped around her and lifted her up in the air.

"OW! LET ME GO!" The fire constricted itself around Benitsubasa, burning her skin. She coughed as she inhaled the smoke, and was tossed to the other side of the room.

Homura walked into the warehouse, a large flame snaking around his figure, looking menacing to the others in the room. Benitsubasa got back up and dusted herself off. "WHY YOU-" She lifted her fist, but Homura simply ignited her fist on fire. She ran around the room, flailing her arm around to extinguish the fire that was slowing eating away at her hand. But it refused to go away.

Homura walked into the room and looked around. Then, something caught his eye.

"Sahashi!"

He ran over to where Minato was chained up and lifted him up. "Sahashi, are you-" Homura covered his mouth, nearly throwing up at the sight before him. Minato's head lolled around on his neck, his eyes shut close and blood trickling from his crooked mouth. Homura turned away and set his chains ablaze. His blistered hands were free, his body collapsing to the ground. Homura lifted Minato and set his head in his lap. "Oh god... oh god..."

Even though he couldn't recollect what he had done, Homura couldn't help but blame himself for all this. He pulled his hair, his eyes dilated with horror. "It's all my fault... it's all my fault..."

But this wasn't helping Minato's situation. His limp body simply remained motionless, his head falling to the side.

Homura grabbed a hold of Minato's shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Please wake up, please wake up!"

No response.

Homura released his grip from Minato and clasped his hands around his head, hot tears welling up in his eyes. "What have I done..."

Minato's smiling face flashed in his head, along with the sound of his voice.

_"It wasn't your fault, Kagari."_

Minato's voice reverberated throughout his head. He hung his head, his hair covering his eyes. He let the tears fall freely.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Benitsubasa flew up above Homura and buried her fist into his back, twisting it deeper into his skin.

But Homura didn't flinch. Instead, he reached behind him with quick reflexes and grasped onto her fist.

"Eh?"

Before Benitsubasa could move, Homura whirled around, twisting her body around with him. He set his fist ablaze and smashed it into Benitsubasa's stomach, sending her flying into the wall.

It was a heavy impact, seeing as it broke the wall Homura threw her at. Benitsubasa stood up weakly, coughing and sputtering.

"You did this... didn't you?" Homura clenched his fists, sparking fire to come alive and engulf them. The air around him began to swirl and turn to steam, and soon that steam was ignited and was set ablaze. His fire was whipping and lashing everywhere, its fury uncontrollable.

Benitsubasa ignored him. "Haihane!"

Haihane's eyes shot open and rocketed towards Homura, her claws unsheathed and ready to attack.

He simply dodged every attack she threw, and retaliated with a fiery fist.

Haihane, too, managed to dodge his fist and continued to cut her way towards him. Her speed was accelerating, even Homura was struggling to stay away.

Benitsubasa snuck up behind Homura and crashed her elbow into his back, sending him towards Haihane. She raised her claws and sliced at his face.

A large gash formed over his cheek, along with his mask, causing it to split into two and fall off.

"Dammit..." Homura thought, jumping above the two attackers. He did a back flip behind Benitsubasa, kicking her back as he landed. Her body went tumbling into Haihane's, and they both went flying towards the wall.

They struggled to stand as Homura braced himself for another attack.

"Kagari... is that you..?"

Homura whirled around. Minato was awake. He was struggling to stand, using the steel beam for support.

"Sahashi!-"

Before he could take a step, Benitsubasa came barreling into him with both fists, while Haihane jumped into the air and stomped his body to the ground. The impact from Haihane's feet and the ground made Homura cough up blood.

"Kagari!"

Homura reached out for him, but Benitsubasa crushed his hand with her foot, making him wince. He tried to pull back, but Benitsubasa wrapped her arms around his, locking him in place. "Now, Haihane!"

Haihane stood on his legs, making it impossible for him to escape. His stomach was exposed, and that was where Haihane was aiming. She raised her claws in the air, Homura shutting his eyes as she did so.

_**"WATER CELEBRATION!"**_

A jet of water splashed Haihane in the face, making her tumble over. Benitsubasa turned around, and a second stream of water came crashing into her as well.

"Homura!"

Homura turned around. It was Tsukiumi. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Homura! What are you doing here-" When she noticed his mask was gone, she nearly screamed. "KAGARI?!"

Homura wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. Tsukiumi could sense that, and looked around the warehouse. "Where's Minato?"

"AHAHAHA!"

Homura and Tsukiumi both whirled around. Benitsubasa had Minato's helpless body, her hand squeezing his neck. "You fools!" And with that, she jumped up and broke through the roof.

Tsukiumi helped Homura up and ran towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. Benitsubasa was gone, and so was Minato. "Shit! We can't let her get away!"

"You... YOU NEARLY DROWNED ME LAST TIME WE MET!"

Tsukiumi whirled around, a pissed Haihane crashing into her with full force. Luckily, Tsukiumi managed to hold her back.

"Go, Homura!" Tsukiumi urged. Homura stood there and looked at her in surprise. "GO!" Tsukiumi gestured towards the hole. "Don't let her get away!"

Homura nodded firmly and jumped through the hole, landing on the roof outside. He saw Benitsubasa running atop the roof and followed, his speed matching up to hers.

* * *

"Tsukiumi! Did you find them?" Musubi chirped, skipping inside the warehouse with Kuu and Kazehana behind her. Yashima burst open one of the sides of the warehouse open with her hammer, Uzume and Akitsu right behind her. "Eheh... Whoopsies!~"

"Well, well, well..." Karasuba smirked, standing up from her corner. She had been watching the whole thing with interest, and was excited as soon as Musubi walked inside. "This just got a whole lot more interesting." Karasuba withdrew her sword. "Mind sparring with me, Mu-chan?"

Musubi raised her fists. "If I fight you, promise me that you won't touch Minato."

Karasuba shrugged her shoulders, that creepy grin plastered on her face. "Why, of course!"

Musubi smiled. "Then I, Number 88 Musubi, formally accept your challenge! Onward!"

* * *

Tsukiumi pushed Haihane off of her, summoning an orb of water to swallow her whole. She raised her up in the air, trying to choke her.

"Everyone, listen!" Tsukiumi yelled, straining to speak as she kept Haihane afloat. "Kazehana, Kuu, Yashima, guard the warehouse! Akitsu, Uzume, follow Homura! Musubi and I shall take care of these fiends!"

Everyone nodded, running outside. Kazehana, Kuu, and Yashima deployed themselves in different sections outside the warehouse while Uzume and Akitsu hopped on the roofs and followed Homura.

"Wait... what's that?" Uzume asked curiously while pointing at a burning fire in the distance.

Akitsu gasped. "Oh no..."

A thought popped up in Uzume's head. "Akitsu! Use your ice powers and mix it with the air! Make another storm!"

Akitsu nodded, summoning a frost. Immediately, the hot air mixed with cold air, sparking up a storm.

"We need to keep that fire under control temporarily... come on!" Uzume continued to run towards Homura, Akitsu tagging along.

* * *

Homura caught up with Benitsubasa, grabbing her arm and slamming his fist into her face. Not realizing she was still holding Minato, he went flying out of her grasp. He was now lying at the edge of the roof, as if he was going to fall at any moment. Benitsubasa laughed, placing her foot on top of Minato, rolling his body around. "Now, what will happen if I push him off right now?"

Homura gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare..." He walked towards her, but Benitsubasa held up her finger. "Ah ah ah! Come any closer, and this worthless chump is dead."

Homura narrowed his eyes. "If you touch him one more time-"

"Kagari, get out of here... while you can..."

Homura looked down at Minato, who managed to look back. "Sahashi!"

"Don't... don't let her take advantage of you... it wasn't your fault that I'm... like this... just... get out of here!-"

Benitsubasa slammed her foot down on his mouth, cracking his jaw even more. "Man, do you know how annoying you are?" She looked at Homura and laughed mockingly. "Wow, he isn't even your Ashikabi and you still have feelings for each other! Talk about lame! What is it?" She puckered her lips, in a mocking manner of course. "Were you too SCARED to become his Sekirei? Do you REALLY have feelings for this... this THING?!" She kicked down on Minato's face, making him wrench forward.

Homura snapped.

He screamed as flames burst to life, swallowing his entire body. The fire was out of control, strips of fire lashing out at random. One grabbed a hold of Benitsubasa and flung her off the roof. She managed to hold on to the edge with one hand, but struggled to get back up.

"Kagari!"

Homura's flames continued to devour his body. Homura just looked up and let the tears flow, the tears becoming nothing but steam within a matter of seconds.

His body was broken.

"I'm... sorry... I can't..."

Homura closed his eyes. He then wrenched forward, his emotions suddenly changing. He started yelling to himself. "I CAN'T EVEN LIVE FOR MYSELF CAN I?!" The tears were pouring from his eyes, the steam almost blinding. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HONEST WITH MYSELF?!"

Dark clouds began to roll in, and soon a storm came to life. The downpour battled with his flames, the fiery blaze screeching from the rain reducing it down to smoke. But the fire grew stronger, outlasting the rain.

Homura could hear Uzume and Akitsu's voices in the distance. "Homura!"

Homura leaned back and watched the flames spiral around him and enclose him. He just sat there, speaking to himself. "Just go... I can't even live for myself... These feelings... I can't control... I never had one to begin with... a purpose..."

A hand reached in and grabbed Homura. Then two arms emerged and wrapped themselves around Homura's desperate body.

It was Minato.

"Sahashi! What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

The fire, as if it noticed Minato, lashed out at him, scarring him with burns. But he continued to embrace Homura. "It doesn't matter..."

"What?!"

"You're an important friend of mine... I can't just let you die... You risk your life to save others... to save mine..."

"That doesn't matter... just let me go!" But Minato's grip tightened. Homura could feel Minato's tears strolling down his cheeks, the moisture stinging his skin. "Ow..."

"Look around! Everyone cares about you! Don't you see? Everyone's feelings... my feelings... they AREN'T fake!"

Homura just closed his eyes, hoping for this to end soon. Then, what he heard made his heart accelerate.

"JUST SNAP OUT OF IT, HOMURA!"

The flames began to die down. Homura looked into Minato's eyes. "Say my name... one more time..."

"H-Homura?" Minato was confused, but then Homura leaned on him, his head against his chest, and pushed him to the ground. "Wait, what are you?!-"

Homura just sat there, listening to Minato's heartbeat. It was fast... and warm. Homura smiled and looked at Minato. "Your heart... I can feel it. The acceleration... the warmth... your feelings... I can feel them." Homura placed his palm on Minato's cheek. "I think I finally understand now... Minato."

Homura closed in the gap between them, Minato's eyes widening.

Homura leaned back up, a set of fiery wings erupting from his back. The warmth... the calmness of it all...  
"So this was emergence.." The combustible Sekirei thought to himself

The remaining flames spiraled around the two bodies. The persistant embers shot up through the air and made a glowing beam, it then erupted into a beautiful blast of orange color.

Homura gave a great sigh of relief, as though the entire world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He sat up, allowing Minato to sit up as well.

"Kagari, are you-" Homura covered Minato's lips. "Please, call me by my real name."

Minato, still bewildered, looked Homura into the eyes. "Homura."

Homura smiled warmly. "Thank you... Minato."

Minato returned the smile, his vision beginning to blur. "Homura..."

He fell forward, Homura grasping onto his shoulders. "Minato?! What's wrong?" A sudden feeling washed over Homura. He became extremely exhausted and time didn't even care enough to give him a second before succumbing to the relief that rest offered.  
He collapsed on top of Minato and it was left at that.

Uzume and Akitsu had finally caught up to Minato and Homura. Benitsubasa also managed to crawl back onto the roof. "What the-"

Uzume summoned one of her veils towards Benitsubasa, holding her up in the air. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"  
The Veiled Sekirei rolled her eyes and ignored her while Akitsu disregarded everything that was surrounding them. Instead, They were staring at the sight before them. Akitsu clapped her hands together and giggled, while Uzume put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"So, it finally happened."


	9. Chapter 9 - A Flame's Secret

**Sorry I didn't post! School, errands, chores, plans, all that stuff :/  
Also, my friend came over and decided to be my editor! Now, my chapters will be twice as good xD.  
Anyways, here's Chapter 9!**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

Uzume glanced over at Homura and Minato with a placid smile. Her expression faltered when Akitsu walked over to Minato and knelt down.

She gently held his head in her hands with a solemn expression painted onto her face. "His pain.." She murmured. Uzume could barely hear her, but understood where she was going with this.

"I can feel it, we can all feel it.." Her face twisted into an emotion of grief and misery as she silently cried, tears dropping and sliding down Minato's cheeks.

Uzume grimaced and looked towards Benitsubasa, who was struggling under the grip of her veil. Tightening the veil, Benitsubasa choked loudly and coughed up small droplets of crimson blood. Benitsubasa cursed under her breath.

"What was that..?" Uzume asked threateningly.

The trapped Sekirei grinded her teeth, looking straight towards Uzume.

"I said FUCK YOU."

Uzume smirked and let out a prideful laugh.

Her eyes widened with lunacy as she was storing power. She practically had energy rolling off of her, even Akitsu noticed and ceased her tears, watching Uzume's every move.

A small breeze treaded lightly over the rooftop.

"U-Uzume..?" Akitsu whispered.

Uzume brought down her arm and raised it up.

"Goodbye, Benitsubasa."

The statement had a tone of coldness and cruelty. Benitsubasa knew what it meant, she inhaled and screamed, but it was interrupted by Uzume bringing her down to the hard concrete of the roof. She used her veil to slowly raise her body, and brought it back down. She did it five more times, screams and shouted pleads filled the air until Uzume raised her bloodied body ten feet in the air, and came to a halt.

"N-No.." Benitsubasa whimpered shakily.

Uzume stared, then brought her down with colossal force.

A loud, bloodcurdling shriek filled the air, followed by a thump.

The atmosphere became silent. There were blood splatters leading to a big, deep red puddle where Benitsubasa lie. Uzume stood for a moment, the soft wind brushed through her mahogany colored hair. She began a brisk walk towards the ensanguined Sekirei and stopped at the edge of the blood puddle. She snickered and knelt down.

"What's wrong? Didn't run out of energy now did you?

Benitsubasa spit a mouthful of blood at her.

"Here's your chance. Kill me. Do it."

Uzume stood to her feet. Her eyes were glazed over and looked almost soulless. The air was frozen and it felt as if time itself had stopped. Akitsu held her breath, she knew her plan, she knew it well.

"No."

Benitsubasa scoffed loudly. "WH-WHAT?"

"You heard me, I'm not killing you. You will suffer, just as Minato has."

Uzume gestured towards the bloody heap that lay underneath Homura. After what she had just been through, Benitsubasa couldn't help but cringe with guilt. She turned away, blood seeping through her clenched teeth.

"Alright... I get it..."

Uzume's expressionless demeanor had not left her face. "Oh really?" The veiled Sekirei held the helpless pink haired girl above the ground and threw her. Benitsubasa landed, tumbling forward to regain her balance.

The Red Sekirei whirled around, Uzume's cold stare still digging into her own.

"Then go. Leave now."

Benitsubasa's eyes dilated in horror. "Wh-What?!"

Uzume hopped down from the roof, grasping on to the collar of Benitsubasa's dress. "Did I fucking stutter? You heard me, leave. I'm giving you a chance to flee."

Uzume's veils wrapped around her arm, shaping into a blade. She sunk the tip of the blade into Benitsubasa's lower chin, a small stream of blood trailing down her neck. Benitsubasa could feel her insides shaking terribly.

"But, if you cross paths with us again..." Uzume deepened the sharp cloth into Benitsubasa's lower chin, the tip piercing through the outer layer of her skin. "I will kill you without hesitation."

Benitsubasa sneered, and backed away. It only took a second for her to run and leave Uzume by herself.

A sudden thought hit her. It formed small amount of panic that swelled inside of her, but she attempted to stay calm.

_"I should check on Minato.."_

Gliding back to the roof, she brushed herself off and walked towards Akitsu. "How's Minato's condition?" She asked with an unfamiliar tranquil tone.

Akitsu looked at her with half lidded eyes and gave a small smile. "He's.. Badly injured, but stable. Although, he is going to need medical help."

Uzume nodded and contemplated the task at hand.

_"What could she want with him..?"  
_

Well whatever it was, it seemed to her that it was pretty important. Important enough to beat the life out of him.

Akitsu tapped Uzume's leg and pointed behind her. Quickly turning on her heel, Uzume saw Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Kuu.

She ran to Kuu and swirled the small Sekirei around, covering her hands over Kuu's eyes to blind her.

"_Don't look._" She urged.

"Wh-Why?" Kuu whimpered.

Uzume looked towards the group of women and motioned towards where Akitsu was.

"Is Onii-chan okay?" The little girl asked with desperation.

A pained look washed over her face and guilt started to flood through her heart.

"Yeah.. He's fine." Uzume attempted to say with a cheerful voice. "He's perfectly fi-"

"You're lying."

Uzume froze with shock. Her hands slightly trembling.

"_You're lying._" A warm, wet sensation started to form on the cloth covering Uzume's hands. She was paralyzed with a fear that Kuu was crying, that she would get a mournful attitude.

"_You're l-lying._" Her voice sounded choked up, and a tint of anger that Uzume thought she was imagining.

"No, Kuu he-"

"**_Liar._**"

Uzume paused, feeling guilty and extremely horrible. "You can feel him, can't you..?"

Kuu nodded softly. "Onii-chan said that he would always be by my side, so I.."

The woman took her hands off of Kuu's eyes and turned her to look her in the eye. "He's injured, but he's alive." She rubbed Kuu's shoulders to reassure her.

"I promise." Uzume held out her pinkie. Kuu paused and decided to trust her by wrapping Uzume's finger with her own.

"Okay.."

Uzume wiped away her tears and patted her head.

"Onii-chan wouldn't want you to see him like this, so please avert your eyes."

Kuu had a sudden worried expression on her face, but nodded to assure Uzume that she acknowledged her request.

Kazehana made her way to Uzume and Kuu. Kneeling down, she spoke with a tender voice. "Homura and Minato got worn out, so Musubi and Tsukiumi are getting ready to carry them back to the Inn." Uzume nodded.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind them. Yashima was approaching them. She stopped next to Kazehana, panting. "Sorry, they got away."

Kazehana glanced at Uzume "We'll tell you later."

* * *

The group of Sekirei returned to the Inn, Musubi returned Minato to his room with Uzume and Tsukiumi returned Homura to his.

Musubi leaned backwards and rubbed at her lower back.

"Carrying Minato really put a lot of pressure on my back." She groaned.

"Sorry about that." Uzume apologized. Musubi smiled widely with a cheery laugh.

"It's no problem!"

Uzume smiled and started to carefully look over and inspect Minato's wounds, poking and prodding with hesitation.

"She got to him pretty badl-"

"MINATOOO!" A painful shriek came from the doorway, where Matsu stood. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"Oh well, Minato got a teensy bit hurt when he wa-" Musubi's explanation was interrupted by Matsu pushing her out of the way. Uzume was pushed in the process and hit the wall. "Hey glasses! Watch where you're going!"

Matsu continued to look and scream about her Ashikabi's condition.

* * *

Tsukiumi laid Homura down gently on his futon. Sitting next to him, she formed a water ball in her hand and slapped Homura.

He gasped loudly and quickly put his hands to his forehead.

"Wh-" He found Tsukiumi beside him and looked at her with a surprised expression. "Tsukium-" His sentence was cut off by clutching tightly at his pounding head.

"O-Ow.. Why does my.."

"Just don't move." She commanded firmly. Dipping a washcloth into a small bucket of water, she squeezed it tightly and put it on Homura's head.

She revealed another rag, soaked it in water, and continued to clean any wounds he had.

Aiming for a scratch on his cheek, Homura flinched and pulled back.

"S-Stop squirming!"

Homura glanced down at his worn out body. "Sorry.."

Tsukiumi glared at him and scoffed. "Worm.." She murmured

Carefully dabbing at the scratch, she cleaned it out and doused the rag in the bucket.

"You have a natural skill for this sort of thing." He said quietly.

Tsukiumi glanced at him and went back to cleaning the cloth. "Well if my husband is ever injured or sick, I would need to care to him."

_"But I'm stuck with you." _

She wanted to say the current thought, but didn't want to make him feel any more guilty than he feels now.

Homura looked out the window of his room and closed his eyes. "Did you carry me here?"

Tsukiumi nodded. "Yes of course, who else was going to do it?"

Homura paused for a second and turned back to her. "I guess no one..."

* * *

Tsukiumi left the room shortly after cleaning Homura's wounds, leaving him by himself. Homura gave a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. He put heavy blame on himself for Minato's misfortune.

He decided to loathe about the situation later and go visit Minato to check on his condition. Straining to stand up, he wobbled, then stabilized onto his feet. He began to trudge out of his room and through the hallway towards Minato's room.

Uzume poked her head out and caught Homura walking in the halls. "Homura! Aren't you supposed to be resting in your room?"

He brushed her off and continued to walk towards the room she just came out of. "Yeah yeah.." He stated blearily "I'm fine just, where's Minato?"

Uzume sighed. "He's in his room, Musubi and I are still fixing him up but you can go see him I guess. I'm getting some water so I'll be right back." She turned and walked down the corridor. Bluntly walking into the young Ashikabi's room, he saw Musubi lifting up his shirt and inspecting some wounds on his stomach.

"Musubi, what are you doing?" Homura asked nervously. She turned to Homura with a surprised expression on her face that quickly turned into a grin.

"Oh! You're awake, finally!" She stretched out her arms and groaned. "I'm looking at this biiiig gash on Minato's tummy, poor guy!"

"What? Let me see."

He quickly lifted up more of Minato's shirt to discover a bruise and no cuts, no blood, no big injuries.

"Wait, there's no gash-"

He listened and heard Musubi laughing cheerfully, her chuckles being muffled by her hands. Angrily pointing at Musubi, Homura scolded her.

"YOU LIED TO ME! WHY?!"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU WANTED TO TAKE A PEEK DIDN'T YOU?"

"WH- NO MUSUBI-"

Her voice turned into a soft whisper. "Oh.. Is that a faint blush I see on your face...?"

Homura turned away and bit his lip. "N-No I'm not Musubi, would you stop it..."

She giggled and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder. Although his shoulder felt bruised now, he didn't want to ruin her fun and remained quiet.

Not a few seconds later, Uzume returned to the room.

She had a tub of fresh water in her arms. "I brought more clean water like you asked." She set the tub next to Minato's futon. "Need anything else?"

Musubi glanced around the room until her eyes set on Minato. "I- um... Yes! Ice! Can you bring some more ice?" Musubi chirped, smiling widely. Uzume nodded, heading back to the kitchen.

Homura turned towards Musubi to start off small talk, before things got too quiet. "Hey, Musubi-"

Musubi narrowed her eyes at Homura, her stare becoming more intense. "I know your secret, Homura."

Homura was surprised by the sudden subject change. The tone of her voice became dark and serious, and he knew that Musubi would never call him by his real name.

This was Yume.

"Yume?!" Homura could feel his heart skip a beat. "What are you-"

"You couldn't control your feelings and powers because of this... secret..." Yume put her hands on Homura's shoulders. "That's why you were afraid to be winged by Minato... you were afraid of yourself... and you were scared for him..."

Homura was shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere, but he knew exactly Yume was talking about. His heart quickened its pace within a matter of seconds, making it difficult to breath. "Y-Yume... I-"

Yume's half lidded eyes widened and returned to their bright orange color. Her eyes sparkled, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Musubi was back.

"Ah, Kagari! How long have you been here?" She purred, her hands releasing themselves from Homura's shoulders and setting them in her lap.

"Uhh..." Homura was bewildered by Yume's sudden disappearance. But still... why would she bring up such a topic? The thought sent chills down his spine.

Uzume returned to Minato's room, Miya right behind her with a back of ice. "Sorry, we were out of ice. Luckily, Miya came home from the store with more."

Miya observed the room and spotted Minato, horror striking inside of her. She dropped the bag of ice on the ground and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my goodness... Sahashi!"

Miya rushed over to Minato's futon and pressed her palms against his cheeks. "What happened to him?!"

Uzume picked up the bag of ice and used it to fill up an ice pack, as if avoiding the question. Homura looked the opposite direction of Miya's gaze and hung his head, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt. Musubi was the only one who spoke up.

"It was the Disciplinary Squad!" She punched the air with her fists. "If we had showed up in time, Minato wouldn't be hurt... I'm sorry Miya!"

Homura balled up his hands and placed them on his knees.

"Oh dear! Don't you think we should take him to the hospital?! This is simply awful!" Miya could feel the moisture in her eyes beginning to rise.

Homura gritted his teeth and extended his fingers out, his nails sinking into his knees.

"Don't worry, we're taking good care of him!" Musubi took a rag and dipped it in the tub of cool water, dabbing at Minato's wounds. "See?"

Miya cupped her hands over her mouth, letting the tears fall freely. Whatever she was thinking was making her feel sick. "What if he... doesn't wake up?!"

Homura dug his finger nails deeper into his knees, his body beginning to shake. Noticing his behavior, Uzume walked over to Miya and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Miya, please, don't say such things-"

"Excuse me." Homura arose from the ground and swiftly walked of the room.

Miya looked up, wiping her eyes. "Kagari?"

Uzume sighed, removing her hand from Miya's shoulder. "You can call him Homura now."

Miya cocked her head towards Uzume. "Huh? Why now-" She gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Did it happen?!"

Uzume nodded, folding her arms. She looked down, her eyes half lidded. "He's blaming himself for what happened..."

Miya pressed her hand against her chest. "Oh I'm so sorry... I can only imagine how he feels now... Homura..."

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Homura slammed the door to his room behind him and punched the wall, the impact causing a crater in the wall and the skin on his knuckles to rip off. But he was too angry to even care.

_"What if he... doesn't wake up?!"_

Miya's worried words flooded Homura's mind. He clasped his hands around his head, his fingernails burrowing into his scalp. "Then... it was my fault after all... WASN'T IT?!"

Homura loosened the strong grip he had on his scalp, and tried to pull himself together.

Backing up, he propped up his worn out body on one of the wooden walls that closes his room off.

_"I'm so weak.."_

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Miya." Uzume thanked Miya, wiping her forehead.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Miya placed one hand on her cheek sweetly, while her other was applying pressure to one of Minato's open flesh wounds with a wet rag.

Musubi stroked his face with her soft palm. "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

Uzume and Miya looked at each other and nodded, chanting in unison. "For sure."

Suddenly, Minato's eyes shot open, as if on cue.

He arose from his bed and leaned over, his hand pressed against his sore head. "Wh-Where am I?" He managed to speak, rubbing his head in a circular motion with his hand.

"MINATO!" Musubi cried out, wrapping her arms around Minato. Tear filled her eyes. "Oh, Minato, I was so worried! I'm so happy that you're awake!"

"M-Musubi?" Minato asked, his head still flooded with confusion. But seeing his fist-type Sekirei getting teary eyed from her worry made him smile. "Don't worry, Musubi, I'm alright-"

"But you were beat up so badly!" Musubi tightened her grip around Minato, looking into his eyes. "Don't you remember?"

Minato continued to rub his aching head. "Honestly, I don't, but looking at myself," Minato observed the wounds that covered his body. "I must have been beaten pretty badly."

Uzume placed her hand on Minato's cheek. "Yeah, you were... the Discipline Squad didn't hold back..." Uzume heaved a great sigh of relief. "But I'm glad you're up and speaking to us right now."

Miya's hands had her hands pressed against her chest. "Sahashi... do you remember anything that happened?"

Minato massaged his head continuously, his mind still foggy. But one memory from the incident did come to mind.

Homura's emergence.

"Y-Yes..." Minato's cheeks flushed a bright fuchsia. "Where's Homura?"

The three women in the room were shocked by Minato's answer. Uzume spoke up. "He went back to his room."

"He was in here?"

"Yeah..." Uzume turned away. "He couldn't help but think this was all his fault..."

Minato hung his head, his eyelids falling halfway over his eyes. "Homura..."

Minato then raised his head and nodded to himself. "Musubi, help me up."

Musubi let go of Minato and waved her arms around, a look of panic on her face. "Eh?! But, Minato, you're still hurt!"

"I don't care." He said with a determined tone in his voice. Turning towards the door, he continued to rebel against Musubi's desires "Just help me up."

Musubi, without hesitation, obeyed her Ashikabi and helped him to his feet.

Minato's color had faded from his skin, making him become lightheaded. Obviously, Minato had not stood for a while, making him feel sick as he was suddenly brought to his feet. He lost his balance and toppled forward, but his quick reflexes were able to grab a hold of the frame of the door.

"Minato!" Musubi and Uzume cried out in unison, their arms extended out and ready to catch Minato, but there was no need for that now. Miya was now giggling to herself, the sorrowful atmosphere that once clouded her now gone.

"Don't... worry... I'm... fine..." Minato gulped for air between each word, hoisting himself up using the frame of the door for support. "I just need... to stretch my legs..."

Musubi and Uzume let out a great sigh of relief, while Miya continued to giggle. "My, you sure are devoted to this, aren't you?"

Minato nodded and crept out the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

* * *

Homura slid down the wall and knelt down, trying to calm the stress that was slowly building up inside of him with every second that passed.

"He may not make it..."

Homura threw his arms around his neck and dug his nails into his skin.

"...Because of me."

A hand reached out and stroked his back. "Homura...?"

The sudden touch made Homura lurch forward, and he whirled around to see who had touched him, his eyes widening.

As Homura rubbed at his eyes, the person knelt down and continued to rub Homura's back in circular motions, in a very slow and soothing manner. "It's alright... It's alright... It wasn't your fault."

Finally managing to grasp ahold of what person was in front of him; Homura inhaled deeply, as if his heart stopped beating.

It was Minato.

Minato gazed into his eyes, giving Homura one of his sheepish grins. "Are you okay?"

Homura couldn't believe it. Was this really him? Was Minato really standing beside him, trying to calm him down?

Homura looked up and down Minato's body. He was still a mess, but all the blood was gone. His severe injuries were stitched up, while the minor ones were either patched up or simply lathered in ointment. Homura then moved his sight towards Minato's face. Although it was still damaged, it looked MUCH better than it did earlier. His hair had been washed and combed, returning back to its normal jet black. He had a few scratches that remained on his face along with a giant patch on his right cheek. His left eye was still swollen shut, but the bump that covered it had vanished.

Normally, Homura would have been disgusted, but he didn't care about that. Minato was standing. Minato was breathing. Minato was _alive._

He bit his lip, his eyes beginning to glisten with crystal tears. Minato moved his hand from his back to his shoulder. "Homura?-"

Homura whirled around completely so that he was facing the young Ashikabi. "Wh- I.. I thought you were.. dead.."

Minato wrapped his arms around Homura, causing him to wince from the sudden movement. "Well, I'm not dead. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Homura buried his face into Minato's shoulder.

Minato felt connected to Homura, and could feel whatever he felt. His fear... his sorrow... his grief... his... guilt...

"Homura..." Minato whispered into his ear, stroking his back. "You didn't do this to me... please, stop blaming yourself... for me..."

"But-" Homura looked up at Minato, but he placed his hand over his lips.

"Please."

Homura nodded, burying his face back into Minato's shirt. "Okay..."

Minato continued to rub his back, and then used his other hand to stroke his hair, his gray hair intertwined between his fingers.

Homura rested his cheek on Minato's shoulder, Homura's warm breath tickling his neck. He closed his eyes and whispered. "Don't... go..."

Minato rested his head against Homura's, closing his eyes as well. "Right..."

* * *

**Well, it looks like I had to edit this chapter. A LOT. So I did just that.  
****First off, I realized I made Homura too emotional. Oops xD . So that's fixed.  
****Secondly, I had an idea for Musubi, but it looks like that isn't going to work out. So I edited "crazy Musubi" out. Besides, I think we get enough of her in the anime AND the manga xD .  
****Well, I hope the new and improved Chapter 9 is okay ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Sudden Capture

**I am SO sorry I haven't been posting like I usually do! First off, I've been busy with school and family. Secondly, I've been having sleeping issues ;~; (of course, it isn't anyone else's fault, it's mine xD) . But anyways, I just wanted to apologize for not posting daily like I normally do and hopefully you'll forgive me after reading Chapter 10!**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota**

* * *

Homura slightly opened his eyes and looked up. He was still in Minato's arms. Blushing, he leaned back up and pushed away, aligning his back against the bedroom wall.

"Eh... Sorry..." Homura averted his eyes, playing with a loose strand of his hair.

No response.

Homura shifted his eyes towards Minato, his eyebrow slightly raised. "Minato-?"

**_THUMP_**

Minato's limp body collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, his faint breathing in sync with the constant expanding and shrinking movement of his back.

Homura sighed, scratching his head. "Can't blame him..."

With a big grunt, Homura hoisted Minato in his arms and gently placed him in his bed. He folded a blanket over the Ashikabi's motionless body and sat at the edge of his bed. Homura lifted his leg up onto the bed and rested his chin on his knee. He then leaned over towards Minato and poked his cheek a few times. Homura didn't know why, but this brought a smile to his face.

Minato's soothing words echoed throughout Homura's head. _"You didn't do this to me... please stop blaming yourself... for me."_

Homura closed his eyes and nodded to himself, moving closer to fondle with Minato's hair.

"Alright, I won't. Seeing you alive and resting right before my eyes has calmed this-" Homura cut off, then shook his head. "-has calmed my heart. Thank you..." Homura swept a loose piece of Minato's messy hair out his face. "Minato..."

Homura then leaned in and pressed his lips against Minato's forehead. Normally, he would have been steaming with embarrassment and would have probably killed Minato for causing him to do such a thing, but Homura did not regret what he had done. Instead, he would cherish this moment.

He also treasured the moment he was emerged.

Homura leaned back, gazing up at the ceiling. "For you to emerge someone like me." Homura thought to himself. "I truly am grateful... that a broken being like me could be emerged."

Homura hopped off the bed and headed towards the door. He turned towards Minato, his eyes glistening a bright red from the light that peered in from the window. "I don't know how many times I will say this, but I will say it once more, thank you, Sahashi, Minato."

Homura placed his palm on the bronze door handle, his eyes still gazing at the sleeping Ashikabi. "I promise that I will protect you from any further harm that may come to you."

Homura then opened the door and walked out. He cracked the door, to where only one of his eyes could be seen. It glowed a deep maroon this time.

"Forever and ever."

And with that, Homura gently closed the door and sauntered downstairs. He knew Minato was asleep, but it felt good to speak his mind. He left the hall with a warm smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

Minato's one good eye quivered, and then opened. He blinked it a few times before arising from the bed he was currently resting in. He observed his surroundings, realizing that he was in Homura's room.

"Homura?" He kept looking around, but still no sign of Homura. He then softly rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. Although his face was turning a deep shade of magenta, he couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, Homura."

Minato had heard everything Homura had said to him.

Since he was wide awake now, there was no point in going back to sleep. Minato threw his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, only to be sent crashing back down. He gasped for breath and lurched forward, his right hand clutching onto his stomach. Minato lifted up his shirt and realized that there was an enormous bruise on his stomach, swollen and throbbing with pain.

The mark that remained after Benitsubasa's finishing move. What was it called? _Pulverizer?_

Minato shook his head, shrugging the thought out of his head. He struggled out of the bed for a second time. The pain pulsed through his stomach, sending a a pack of chills towards his spine. Minato shuddered, his entire body shivering from the sudden shock.

"Dammit..." He told himself, shaking off the odd feeling his stomach wound was giving him. "Might as well try and walk it off... Sleeping isn't doing me much good anyway..."

Once Minato managed to fully stand and straighten his posture, he immediately toppled towards the door and grabbed a hold of the door handle, somehow managing to keep hold of his somewhat crippled body.

"Ugh... let me just make it downstairs..." Minato could feel the color drain from his skin, but he opened the door anyways, and crept down the hall.

* * *

Once Homura walked into the dining area, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his usual position. No one even noticed him. He sighed and looked around the room, observing his surroundings.

The backdoor was wide open, Musubi and Tsukiumi's sparring match in clear sight.

Kazehana and Uzume were napping in a corner of the room, while a very sly Matsu was sneaking something onto their clothing, trying her best to keep her chuckles contained. Oh typical Matsu...

Kuu was napping, her small body sprawled out on the ground with her head on top of Yashima's lap. This brought Homura's attention towards the other newest Sekireis, Yashima and Akitsu.

They weren't wearing their usual attire.

Yashima was wearing what seemed to be a navy blue school uniform, complete with beige slip-on shoes and a red bow tied around her waist. Her hair was wrapped up in two tiny pigtails along with a blue headband to make them stand out.

Yashima was braiding Kuu's hair, giggling at how much of a poor job she was doing. Homura couldn't help but crack a smile at the young Sekirei's enthusiasm. _"Amazing how quickly she'd gotten over what had previously happened to her..." _Homura thought, watching the young Sekirei with keen interest.

Then Homura's eyes slowly moved to the figure next to Yashima, who happened to be Akitsu.

Her bright brown eyes were glued to the TV, a sweet smile spread across her face. _"Her personality really has changed." _Homura thought, admiring the ice Sekirei's contentment. _"Did being winged really do this to her?"_

His eyes soon peered at Akitsu's attire, which was also different from her usual robe and chains. She was wearing what seemed to be a strapless frilly white dress, like the dress Tsukiumi normally wears, except she wasn't wearing the black sweater, brown boots, and buckles. Instead, she had long, sleek white boots that went over her knees and white gloves that extended up towards her shoulders. Her peachy-brown hair was pinned up, and a black choker adorned with an ice shard completed the look. She truly did look like an ice Sekirei.

Homura did genuinely admire these two Sekireis, no, everyone's prosperity. It was as if all of the worry in the world had evaporated in the air. _"It's because they believe in him... they know he'll be okay..." _Homura thought, but he looked away and clenched his fist. _"Then why is it that... I continue to worry?"_

The once invisible Homura was soon discovered by an awakening Kuu. "There you are, Kagari-chan!" The Sekirei child chirped, rubbing her still drowsy eyes. "Where have you been?"

All eyes were now on Homura, even the once sleeping Kazehana and Uzume heard Kuu's words.

Yashima was the first to speak up. "Homura! You're awake! Did you sleep okay?"

Homura folded his arms and grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yashima beamed and clapped her hands together. "What a relief!"

Kuu tilted her head to the side and looked at Yashima with curious eyes. "Homura?"

Yashima giggled. "Yup! That's his name!"

Kuu turned towards Homura and perked up. "Ah, so it's Homura-chan!"

Homura scratched the back of his head and smiled sweetly at the little girl. "Yeah, that's me."

Akitsu decided to change the subject and spoke up above the two overjoyed Sekireis. "What about Minato?"

"Yeah, how is our hubby doing?" Kazehana purred, shaking her wine bottle continuously for any remaining drops.

Matsu pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and chuckled constantly. "What exactly were you two doing in your room?"

Homura snapped his fingers, summoning a snake-like flame around Matsu. "Don't start with me."

"R-RIGHT!" Matsu screeched, covering her face as though the flame was looking straight at her. Homura snapped his fingers again, extinguishing the fire that threatened Matsu. She scooted backwards and cowered in a corner of the room.

Homura rolled his eyes. "Anyways, he's fine. Last I checked, he was aslee-"

"Oh god, what time is it?"

"Wha-" Homura whirled around, and right behind him was Minato, yawning and rubbing his head. "MINATO?!"

The sudden appearance spooked Homura, sending him tumbling backwards. He hit his head against the frame of the door, making everyone in the room laugh humorously at him.

Homura rubbed the back of his head and looked straight at Minato, his eyes full of bewilderment. "Wha- I thought you were asleep!"

Ignoring his statement, Minato bent over and extended his arm out. "Did I scare you? Sorry."

Homura sighed and grabbed his hand. Minato pulled him up and allowed him to regain his balance.

Homura dusted himself off and sighed. "It's no problem-" But everyone else in the room was already climbing on top of Minato. Homura rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway.

"Wai- Everyone!" But Minato was already sprawled out on the floor, with his head in Akitsu's lap and a naughty Kazehana crawling up his legs (of course, that earned her an accidental kick to the face). Kuu clinged her body to his right arm while Yashima was sitting on his upper chest.

Uzume stood above them, her hands on her hips. "Well, look who finally had the guts to come down here!" Uzume knelt down and placed her hand on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Minato groaned and rolled his eyes in a joking manner. "Never been better!"

Yashima's eyes sparkled, her face showing that she'd obviously fallen for Minato's sarcasm. "That's great!" She then stood up, pulling Akitsu along with her. "Hey, hey! Do you like our new clothes? I think they suit us!"

Minato managed to sit up and get a better look at the two Sekireis. "You two look amazing! I'm guessing Tsukiumi gave you the dress, Akitsu?" Minato gestured towards the ice Sekirei, earning a nod in return. Minato turned back to Yashima. "And who gave you that?"

Yashima twirled around and laughed. "Musubi gave it to me! Doesn't it suit me?" She continued to twirl in circles, lifting one leg up. "She said she got it from Yukari!"

"Yukari, huh? Oh yeah, I remember that..." Minato laughed along with the jovial Sekirei.

Suddenly, Uzume hung her head and straightened her posture, her fists clenched. "That reminds me..." Uzume grinded her teeth. "Excuse me, everyone..." And with that, Uzume bust out the door of Izumo Inn.

Minato looked puzzled. "Uzume? What's wrong-" Then it struck him. Uzume warned him about this... about his sister...

About Yukari being captured.

Minato snapped. "SHIT!" The sudden outburst caused Yashima to slip and topple forward. Luckily she landed on top of Minato, but it was not lucky for him.

"Oopsies!" Yashima giggled weakly, pushing herself off the ground. "Sorry Minato-"

"AHHH!" Minato wrenched forward, sending Yashima falling backwards. Yashima broke out in a cold sweat, along with a look of concern on her face.

The once cheerful atmosphere had vanished, and was replaced cold silence.

Yashima leaned forward, extending her arm towards Minato. "Minato... I-"

She noticed that he was clutching his stomach, the area that was wounded the most. Yashima looked at her trembling hand. Realizing what she had done, she covered her mouth to muffle her scream. "Minato! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push on your stomach! I-"

"It's okay Yashima... I was the one who spooked you..." Minato rubbed his stomach, but the pain was still latched onto him. "I'm just a little... sensitive... that's all..."

Kazehana held his quivering body. "Sweetie, you are not just a little sensitive! This is causing you serious pain!"

Kuu began to lose control of herself and started crying. "Onii-chan! He looks sick!"

Soon enough, all the color in Minato's skin had vanished and he broke out in a cold sweat. His body was shivering as though he was cold. Kazehana rocked his body, trying to calm down his overexcited body. "Damn that Benitsubasa! Just what did she do?"

Akistu ran out of the room. "I'll get Musubi and Tsukiumi!"

This time, Homura decided to get involved. He knelt down and placed his hand on Minato's forehead. It was ice cold. Just looking at his face made the void in Homura's chest grow larger. _"Dammit..."_

Only one idea popped in Homura's head. "Kazehana, let me borrow him for just a second..."

Kazehana looked at Minato and then back Homura. "R-Right."

Homura held Minato's trembling body in one arm and held his other available hand over his stomach. His hand then began to grow a bright orange, the heat that it gave off sinking into the wound. Within a matter of seconds, Minato's pale skin returned to its normal apricot color. His body stopped shaking and his strained face relaxed. Homura laid Minato gently on the ground, watching as he breathed without any struggles.

Kazehana took a deep breath and exhaled. "What... the hell... just happened?"

Homura fell backwards, his hand across his face. "I don't even know..." He could feel the pit beginning to fill back in, along with his heartbeat slowing its quickened pace. But he did agree with Kazehana... what just happened?

Kazehana placed her hand over Minato's forehead and sighed with relief. "He's stable..." She looked up at Homura and gave him a playful wink. "Look's like your little trick saved the day!"

Homura rolled his eyes, returning the playful gesture. "I guess I just did whatever came to mind..."

A soft moan peered from beneath Kazehana and Homura. They looked down and realized that Minato was awake.

"What... happened to me?"

Kazehana wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi and squeezed tightly. "Minato-kun!~ You're alright!"

A very pitiful Yashima knelt down and buried her face in Minato's sleeve. She began to weep. "I-I'm so happy that you're better! I thought I had killed you!"

"Yashima? Are you okay?" Minato put his arm around Yashima, which made her cry even more.

Homura backed up and made way for Kuu, who hopped in the air and clutched onto Minato's waist. "Onii-chan!" She buried her face into Minato's stomach. "I was so worried! I thought you were sick!"

Homura put his hands on Kuu's shoulders. "Kuu! I wouldn't put your face there-"

But Minato didn't react.

Minato looked down at Kuu. "My stomach... it doesn't hurt... why is that?-" As he lifted up his shirt to look, he immediately dropped it again.

"The bruise... it's... gone..."

Homura's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Minato pushed down on his stomach, making no sign of pain whatsoever. "The injury! It's gone!"

Minato then attempted to stand up, and he succeeded. He began to pace around the room, and soon his pace quickened into sprints. Minato stopped and raised his arms to stretch, soft laughter erupting from his mouth as he spread his arms. "Nothing hurts anymore!" Yashima and Kuu were cheering in the corner of the room, they're tears long gone.

Homura's face was blank. He was speechless. "That... was all it took?" Homura thought, his mind now fuzzy.

Kazehana leaned on Homura, giving him another wink. "I told you! You did the trick, you little savior you!"

Minato lowered his arms and gazed into Homura's eyes. "You did this?"

Homura could feel his cheeks growing hot. He scratched the back of his head looked in random directions. "I- uh..." Kazehana snickered at Homura's shy answer.

Minato smiled warmly, his eyes glistening. "Homura..."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Someone was repeatedly beating on the door. Kuu raised her hand high in the air. "I'll get it!" The young Sekirei skipped to the door and opened it. "Hello?-" Kuu's face was then replaced with one of sheer surprise.

"Sh-Shii-chan?!"

Sure enough, Shiina was outside the door, bent over and gasping for air. "K-Kuu..."

Kuu could feel her body quivering. She then jumped into Shiina's arms. "Shii-chan!"

"Kuu, no!"

Kuu backed up, puzzled by Shiina's rejection. "What is it?-" As she looked down, she realized her arms were covered in blood. Before she could scream, Shiina covered her mouth. "Kuu, please! I hate for you to see me like this... but..."

"What happened to you?" Kuu gaped at the young boy, her mind flooded with shock. His clothes were stained with blood, while his exposed skin was covered in cuts and bruises. There was even an enormous purple bruise on his left cheek, like someone had punched him in the face.

"Kuu, please..." Shiina bent over and placed his hands on Kuu's shoulders. "I don't have much time... where's Minato?"

As if on cue, Minato poked his head out in the hallway and walked towards Kuu. "Kuu, who's at the door?"

Kuu turned towards the Ashikabi and pointed at Shiina, Minato's body now stiff at the sight before him. "Sh-Shiina?"

Hot tears strolled down Shiina's face. "I-It's Yukari..." Shiina covered his face, his tears seeping through the cracks in between his fingers. "She's... in serious trouble... I-I'm weak and I... need your help..."

Minato crept towards the two Sekireis at the doorway. "Shiina...?"

Shiina removed his hands from his face and screamed, "Minato, help me!"

**_"THERE YOU ARE!"_**

Two Sekireis emerged from the air and grabbed Shiina from both sides. One had long, forest green hair with a purple and white outfit, while the other had mocha skin with a purple and yellow outfit.

"Sorry, kid, but no one escapes us!" The one with the green hair spoke.

"Now you're really in trouble!" The second called out. She clenched her hand into a fist and delivered a straight blow into Shiina's chest. Shiina lurched forward, blood pouring from his mouth. The blood splattered everywhere, even on Minato and Kuu's face.

"Mina...to..." And with that, Shiina blacked out and the two Sekireis disappeared with his body.

"Shiina, wait!" Minato toppled forward outside, only to realize that they were long gone. Minato whirled back around when he heard Kuu yelp.

"SHII-CHAN!" Tears began to stream down her face as she stared at her trembling hands, which were covered in Shiina's blood.

Minato bent down and placed his hands on Kuu's shoulders. "Kuu, everything is going to be alright! I promise!" But Kuu continued to wail and scream out Shiina's name. Minato shook his head and lifted Kuu over his shoulder, making her kick and punch.

As he walked back inside, Homura, Kazehana, and Yashima were already watching them in the hallway.

"Oh my!" Kazehana and Yashima spoke in unison, the same look of horror on both of their faces.

"Minato!" Homura ran up to Minato, peering at the blood stains on his shirt. He dabbed his fingers on his shirt and rubbed the blood on his hand. Homura peered into Minato's eyes, his eyes filled with fear. "What happened?"

"We don't have much time to waste..." Minato replied, grabbing the still whining Kuu from his shoulders. "Yashima, Kazehana, take Kuu and keep her safe. I don't want her to be traumatized anymore than she already has been."

Kazehana and Yashima nodded, dragging the young Sekirei upstairs. Minato walked back into the dining area, Homura following.

"Matsu!" Minato turned his attention towards the passed out Sekirei in the corner. She opened her eyes and immediately arose from the ground when she saw Minato. "Mina-tan! You're here! Are you okay-"

"Matsu, I need you to hack the satellites and find where Higa's location is currently."

Matsu blinked a few times, her expression puzzled. "Higa? What's going on-"

Minato narrowed his eyes at the brain Sekirei. "Higa has my sister and possibly Shiina and Uzume, we need to get them back. Don't question it, Matsu!"

Matsu grinned at Minato's sudden change of attitude. "Someone's feeling protective!" And with that, Matsu raised up her arm and marched upstairs. "I'm on it!"

Minato looked around the empty room. "Where's Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Musubi?"

Right as Minato spoke, Akitsu walked back into the room with Tsukiumi right behind her. "Sorry, blondie here wouldn't listen to me unless I admitted that she was the "first wife"... the hell?"

Tsukiumi folded her arms and growled. "Did not, you skank!" Her eyes then made contact with Minato's. "Minato! Husband, are you alright?" Tsukiumi strutted towards Minato and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Akitsu told me about what happened..."

Minato smiled slightly. "I'm fine... where's Musubi?"

"MINATO-SAN!"

Minato swiftly whirled around, an incoming Musubi with her fist extended flying towards him. Minato raised up his arms in an X-pattern, Musubi's fist ramming into the center of the formation. Although it hurt like hell, Minato braced himself once more. "Musubi, wha-?"

"You didn't let your guard down... very good!" Musubi landed gracefully back on the ground and clapped her hands together. "You're ready to face Higa!"

"How did you know?!" Minato questioned how Musubi already knew about Higa. She simply narrowed her eyes and grinned. "I can just tell..." Musubi then opened her eyes and hopped in the air. "Now, what's the plan, Minato-san?"

Minato nodded and grinned. "You four, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Homura, and Akitsu, we are going to reclaim my sister and anyone else who might have been captured. We will more than likely get in a battle. Are you all in?"

Akitsu placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Always."

Tsukiumi stood tall and proud, a jet of water spiraling around her. "Anything for you, Minato!"

Musubi jumped up, her fists punching the air. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Everyone turned towards Homura. Minato gazed into his eyes. "Homura?"

Homura nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm in."


	11. Chapter 11 - The First Real Battle

**Oh god, with all the shit that's been going on throughout these past few weeks, I'm surprised that I'm _still alive! _With school and random events, I'm surprised I can still keep my eyes open! But, even with all the crap that has been going on, I have conquered the impossible and finished Chapter 11. And it's a long a chapter! I know it gets annoying waiting for weeks for the next chapter, only to realize that its only 2-3k words. So, I've decided to make a chapter that was worth the wait. So, without further ado, I present Chapter 11! I do hope it was worth the wait!**

**Also, Kamishota will not be able to edit my chapters until she is fully recovered from her surgery. So I am sorry if my next chapters aren't as good when she was around xD. But, I do hope you all will wish her good health until she is fully healed :) .**

* * *

Minato gripped tightly onto the door handle and opened it, poking his head outside of Izumo Inn. Checking his surroundings, he nodded and pulled back inside.

"There's no one else outside, the coast is clear."

And with that, Minato and the four Sekirei were outside in the open. Musubi, Tsukiumi, Akitsu, and Homura formed a circle around Minato, observing every inch of the neighborhood to make sure that there really wasn't anyone around. When they realized that Minato was right, they disbanded.

"Minato-san! Give me your hand!" Musubi asked sweetly, extending out her hand. Minato nodded and pressed his palm into the fist Sekirei's. Musubi intertwined her fingers between Minato's and pushed off the ground, sending them into the air. The other three did the same, following right behind. Normally Minato would have passed out from this like the wimp he is, but he had done this so many times that he was used to it.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of soaring through the air and running across rooftops, Tsukiumi was the one who brought everyone to a halt.

"There's something that's bothering me..." Tsukiumi pointed her finger at Musubi judgmentally. "WHY ARE WE FOLLOWING HER?!"

"Indeed..." Akitsu murmured in a cold tone. "It feels like we've been going in circles..."

"Honestly Musubi..." Minato added, feeling as though he was about to throw up at any moment. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

Musubi turned her head slowly, her finger scratching her chin repeatedly. "Eheh..." This earned a screech of annoyance from Tsukiumi and a loud sigh from Akitsu.

"Surely, Musubi, you should have received a call from Matsu or you already know where we're going, right?" Akitsu spoke bitterly, causing Musubi to flinch from fright and embarrassment.

And that's when Minato's phone began to vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bright teal cellphone.

"Hello? Matsu-"

"MINA-TAN! MINA-TAN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Matsu screaming was so loud that Minato had to pull the phone away from his face.

"Matsu, what's wrong?" Minato carefully placed the phone back onto his ear, his reflexes ready to pull back again. He could hear her take a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Sorry... but you need to get out of there! You're being followed!"

"Eh?" Minato searched all around, but there was nobody. "Who?"

"Higa's Sekirei! 3 of them!" The sound of Matsu tapping on her keyboard could be heard. "Let me try and use a satellite to slow them down-"

"Matsu, wait!" The thought of a satellite beam startled Minato. What if they were close? "At least tell me how close they are!"

"Well..." A loud gasp came from the other end of Minato's phone. "They're-"

_**CRACK**_

A blade in the shape of a lightning bolt came flying towards Minato and cut straight through his phone. He jumped back and dropped his ruined phone, the impact making it shatter into pieces. Minato also felt something warm trickle down the side of his head. He touched it and and looked at the liquid on his fingers. It was blood. The blade nicked his ear.

"Minato! You're hurt!" Tsukiumi whirled around and ran up to her husband, dabbing at his ear with the edge of her sleeve.

"Not really... but what just happened?" Minato looked towards the ground and noticed the blade resting by his foot, specks of his blood staining the sharp piece of metal. Suddenly, a whip that it was attached to yanked back, returning back to its owner. Minato turned around, his eyes set upon two figures in the distance. They were close enough for Minato to get a quick glance at their appearances.

The first one Minato noticed was the one who attempted his assassination. She had short blonde hair and her attire consisted of a black leather top from her belly up with leather bloomers and stockings. By the look she gave and her tight balled up fists, she was not the least bit happy.

The next Sekirei that stood beside her had the opposite emotions. She was drenched in nervous sweat and looked as though she was going to cry at any moment. She wore her dark hair in pigtails, her outfit made up of an oriental kimono-like dress with long, semi-detached sleeves, similar to Musubi's clothes.

The blade whip wielding Sekirei stomped her foot from anger, the other Sekirei jumping back in fright.

"I missed! How could I miss? DAMMIT!"

"S-S-S-Sai, calm down, you're t-t-too loud..." The scared Sekirei whimpered, her small hands covering her face with her sleeves. Sai whirled around and narrowed her eyes, making a deep growl of annoyance in her throat.

"SHUT UP, SHI."

Minato stared at them in disbelief. Although his face was blank, on the inside he was... laughing. Were these really the Sekirei Higa sent to capture... no, _kill _him? Was he even trying? But, it wasn't Minato's place to be judging.

Then Minato remembered Matsu's words. _"Higa's Sekirei! **3 of them!"**_

Minato raised his head and peered back at the two Sekirei. _1... 2..._

Where was the third?

Then Sai gritted her teeth and pointed at Minato. "OH GREAT! HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE NOW! THANKS A LOT, SHI! GOD YOU SUCK!"

"B-B-But you were the one being too l-l-loud..." Shi's face grew red and the moisture in her eyes began to rise.

"_SHUT UP, SHI!"_ Sai yelled at the poor Sekirei, making her cower towards the ground. Sai rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing Shi's hair and yanking her back up.

"O-Ow!"

"Quit your whining and get ready to attack!" Sai snapped, equipping blades in both hands. Shi withdrew two swords that were kept hidden underneath her sleeves and whined. "R-Right!" And soon before Minato could blink, they had vanished into thin air.

"H-Huh?" Minato swiftly looked towards the sky, the sun's light blinding him.

_...3_

It was as though the sun came alive. Two giant scythe-like swords extended outwards, along with a demonic looking face creepily lurched forward. It took a minute for Minato's eyes to adjust to finally realize that the two swords were coming down towards him with supreme force.

Luckily, Homura had his eyes peeled. "Look out!" He grabbed the back of Minato's shirt collar and pulled him back, quickly standing in his place. He rooted himself to the ground and thrust his arm towards the sun, chanting loudly.

"_JAEN!" _

A large spiraling flame projected from Homura's arm and coiled around both of the blades. The front grew into the face of a menacing snake and hissed at the attacker. The fiery creature opened its jaw and bit down on the blades with its enormous fangs. The two swords were set ablaze, along with the fierce impact causing their surfaces to crack.

The owner of the deadly swords gasped and tumbled backwards, but the blades still came down. They were brought down even faster but, instead of slicing him completely in half, only sliced through the front of Homura. Although not severely injured, Homura's torso was cut straight open. His shirt was ripped in half, revealing his chest. He hopped backwards and covered his chest with the cloth that still remained on his shirt, his face now running a bright red. Homura whirled around to see of Minato saw and, to his relief, noticed that he was currently caught up in between Tsukiumi and Musubi's yammering about him being tossed back.

Minato lolled his head to the side and sighed, peering over at Homura. His eyes shot straight open when he saw a puddle of blood beneath Homura's feet. "Homura, you're bleeding!"

Homura looked down and gawked at his stomach, and, indeed, he was bleeding. A gigantic gash had taken form from Homura's chest down across his abdomen, the deep flesh wound pouring blood. The warm liquid dribbled down his stomach and dripped from underneath his shirt, splattering onto the ground beneath his feet. Homura dabbed his gloved hand into the newly formed injury and rubbed his fingers together, staining the cloth that covered his hand with his own blood.

But Homura was too angry to even care. He clutched onto his ripped shirt with one hand and clenched the other into a fist, the air around him beginning to heat up. Homura looked towards the sun, where the unknown being once was. "Show yourself!"

The figure somersaulted through the air, regaining its balance from Homura's attack, and landed gracefully onto the roof. But the person itself was not graceful. It was indeed a Sekirei, and a female one. Her dark and unkempt hair fell lazily across her face, only revealing one of her bloodshot eyes and her devilish grin. She wore robes similar to a miko, which consisted of a white haori and red hakama. Her sleeves were ripped to shreds and were replaced with two giant wicked swords, which she wielded with deadly intent.

"Eheheh..." The unknown Sekirei began to cackle, raising her arms in the air along with her swords. As soon as she burst out into her creepy laughter, Sai and Shi appeared on both sides of her. Sai put her hands on her hips and bit her lip, obviously annoyed. "That was a cool move and all, but you still missed, Kaiha."

Kaiha ignored Sai's remark and stared straight at Homura. "Well, at least someone was paying attention..." Kaiha tilted her blades, the sun's light reflecting off of them. "Or else this would have been ALL TOO EASY!"

The sun's glow bounced straight off of Kaiha's swords and pierced Homura's eyes, the light blinding him. Before he could shield his eyes from the harmful glow, Kaiha was already inches away from him and pinned him to the ground. Her laughter grew as she stuck one of her swords into Homura's hand, earning her a scream of pain from him. She continued her devilish cackling as she raised her second sword in the air. "Oh, so this _was _all too easy... heheheh..."

But before she could bring down her blade and end Homura's life, a blast of cold air constricted around the blade and froze, forming into a block of thick ice. Kaiha paused and looked up, only to see a very enraged Akitsu. She clenched her fist, causing the ice to shatter, along with the part of the blade that was currently frozen. Kaiha tumbled backwards, removing the tip of her other blade from Homura's hand, which caused him to wince. She glanced at her broken blade and snorted angrily. "Damn..."

"Don't you think you're playing a bit dirty?" Akitsu spat, bracing herself for another attack. Kaiha only smiled and snickered. "Aren't Sekirei battles supppose to be _one on one?"_

Akitsu bit her lip and balled up her fists, the air around her beginning to whirl around into an icy twister. "Don't fuck with me..."

Sai and Shi stood in front of Kaiha and braced themselves. Sai equipped two of her whip blades and nodded towards Shi. "Shi!"

Shi nodded vigorously and revealed her knives from underneath her sleeves. "R-Right!"

Musubi and Tsukiumi stood up from Minato's sides and settled on both sides of Akitsu. Musubi grinned and punched the air. "We won't let you win!"

Tsukiumi threw her hand up in the air, a jet of water projecting from her palm and spiraling around her body in a menacing manner. She turned around to face Minato. "Stay back, Minato. We shall deal with these rogues!" Minato nodded, signaling the three Sekirei to set forth. Musubi took on Shi, Tsukiumi took on Sai, and Akitsu took on Kaiha. As Minato watched the chaos before him, he slowly turned his head and set his eyes on Homura, who was squeezing onto his injured hand. Minato sat up and crawled over towards Homura, placing his hand on his shoulder. Homura's body jumped from the sudden touch and whirled around to see his Ashikabi.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked, glancing at the ensanguined hole in Homura's hand. Homura took deep breaths, trying to calm his shaking body. "I'm... fine..."

Minato shook his head and gently placed his hand over Homura's. "I shouldn't have asked... of course you must be in pain." Without thinking, Minato removed the glove from Homura's injured hand, stretched it out, and wrapped the cloth over the wound. "Eh... sorry... it was the only thing I can think of." Homura shook his head and managed a weak smile. He could feel his body stop shaking. "No, no it's fine, at least I don't have to look at it anymore... but now with my hand cut open, how will I be able to use my full power?"

Minato sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Eh, sorry..." Homura looked towards him and waved his hands in the air. "No, I wasn't blaming you, I was only speaking to myself!" Minato cocked his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's good, I guess..."

He then noticed part of the gash underneath Homura's shirt, which was flaked with dried up blood. "Is your stomach alright? Do you want me to check?" Homura widened his eyes, his face turning a bright maroon. "N-No, it's fine!" Homura didn't want Minato to see... _those..._

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because from the looks of it, it looks like your hand and your stomach are going to need stitches-"

**_"I'M. FINE."_**Homura growled in a deep tone, causing Minato to jump back. He wrapped his shredded shirt even tighter around his body and looked away. "Sorry..."

"N-No, I'm the one who made you uncomfortable..." Minato hung his head. "And it was my fault that you ended up in this state..."

"No, it wasn't. It was my decision to block you from the attack." Homura stated firmly.

"But-"

"It's a Sekirei's job to defend their Ashikabi." Homura declared, peering into Minato's distressed eyes.

Minato's eyes glistened from the bright sun. "Homura..."

_**"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"**_

The sound of Tsukiumi's outrage pierced the air, causing Minato and Homura to hop up from the ground. Indeed, Higa's three Sekirei were retreating... but why?

"Aw, and they were strong too!" Musubi jumped up and down in the air, completely overjoyed from the previous fight she had.

Tsukiumi gave the fist Sekirei a threatening glance. "This isn't the time to be happy, Musubi! Come, we must pursue thee!" Tsukiumi turned around and jumped off the roof, an exasperated Akitsu following her steps. Musubi nodded and lowered her fists. "Right!" She turned towards her Ashikabi and smiled. "Let's go, Minato-san!" And with that, she sprinted off the roof and followed the other two Sekirei.

Minato turned towards Homura. "Will you be able to run?"

Homura folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "It was my _hand _that was sliced open, not my _legs."_ Minato scratched the back of his head nervously and gave a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah, sorry..."

Homura sighed and placed his one good hand on his hip, giving an amusing smile. "You say sorry too much, you know that?"

"Eh, so-" Minato caught himself and laughed timidly. "Oops, I fell into that one."

Homura rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You are hopeless. Come on, let's go." With his one unharmed hand, Homura grabbed Minato's wrist and hopped off the roof, following the other three Sekirei.

* * *

_**(During the fight)**_

"I already claimed this one." Akitsu stepped forward, a sword of ice pointed at Kaiha. "You two take care of the others."

In sync, Kaiha and Akitsu flew up in the air and began their battle immediately.

Tsukiumi was the first to speak after Akitsu's departure into the air. "You there." Tsukiumi motioned towards Sai, who currently had a bored expression on her face. "Battle me." Sai stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, if I have to... I wish I had gotten the ice Sekirei since she looks like she'd actually put up a good fight... but it just _had _to be you... Oh well, let's just get this over with."

Annoyed, Tsukiumi stepped forward and blocked Sai's path, a snake-like blast of water coiling around her body. "Rude girl... Very well! I, No. 9 Tsukiumi, shall take you on! Onward!"

Sai also stepped forward, spinning one of her blade-attached whips around in the air. "No. 31 Sai... ugh, _onward _I guess..." Her bored expression was replaced with one of total blood lust. Before Tsukiumi could move, Sai wrapped one of her blade-whips around her body and flew up into the air, ready to attack with another.

"Incredible speed..." Tsukiumi growled, biting her lip. "But I bet I can top that!"

Tsukiumi kicked a ball of water into the air, which crashed into Sai's face. The ball of water quickly sharpened into a blade and flew down towards Tsukiumi, setting her free from Sai's grasp. Pissed, Sai pushed upwards to regain her balance and threw the other blade she kept in her hand.

_"Water wall!" _Tsukiumi shouted, summoning a barricade of crystal blue water to shield her. It slowed down the speed of the blade, but it still slightly cut her dress.

Sai crashed back onto the ground, panting loudly. Tsukiumi placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Hm, not bad." Sai gritted her teeth, already equipping more blades between her fingers. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Tsukiumi held her hands out in front of her, two water dragons swirling around her. "Alright then. Come at me."

* * *

"So, does that leave me with you?" Musubi chirped, her fists placed in front of her. Shi shuffled her feet around and glanced up at Musubi. "Y-Yes... I guess so..."

"Alright then! Then I, No. 88 Musubi, accept your challenge!" Musubi hopped up in the air, her fists pumped and ready to go. Musubi tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely. "But I warn you, I am strong!"

A dark shadow loomed over Musubi, forming into the shape of a bear. It's top lip was curved upwards, showing its teeth. It snarled at Shi, earning it a constant amount of screams.

"Eh?" What's wrong?" Musubi skipped towards Shi, but she continued to back away.

"B-B-B-BEAR!" Shi cried out, running away from the bear, but Musubi followed her.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your number!" Musubi called out, prancing after the terrified Sekirei. Shi turned away and blindly attacked Musubi. "No. 40, Sh-Shi! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shi managed to hit Musubi, slicing off the bottom half of Musubi's shirt. Musubi lit up and hopped in the air. "Alright! Let's fight!"

Although scared, Shi did not hold back. She continued to slice at Musubi with her eyes shut, and hit everytime. But this just made Musubi even more excited. "A strong opponent, a STRONG OPPONENT!" Musubi's excitement overcame her as she punched the ground, the impact sending Shi flying into the air. "Eheh... oopsies!"

Shi came crashing back down, her sword pointed towards Musubi. The tip sliced straight through Musubi's torso, ripping her outfit cleanly in half. Shi did a backflip in the air and landed several feet away from Musubi. "I...I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, BEAR!"

"Eh? Bear?" Musubi tapped her index finger against her cheek questioningly as Shi came barreling to her. Musubi managed to bend backwards and dodge Shi's blade, delivering a punch to her face as she straightened back up. As Shi went flying, Musubi giggled and hopped in the air. "Yay! A strong opponent! A strong opponent!"

* * *

"Hm... not bad..." Kaiha murmured into Akitsu's ear as she enclosed the ice Sekirei in between her and her swords. "But can you take THIS?!" And with that, the devilish Sekirei closed her arms around Akitsu, the blades burying into her skin. Then, she quickly thrust them outwards, the enormous strength sending Akitsu crashing into the ground.

Akitsu coughed up a mouthful of blood and managed to straighten herself up. She only had a moment to catch her breath before Kaiha came crashing down with another ground breaking blow. Akitsu was swift enough to move away from the blade for it to cut a few strands of her hair loose. She rolled backwards and hopped in the air, freezing Kaiha's blade in place. Kaiha struggled to set her blades free, trying to wriggle herself out, But Akitsu was already charging towards her again, her fist frozen solid. Kaiha had just enough time to pull out her damaged blade and use it as a shield. The frozen punch had such a strong impact that it broke the surface even more.

"That was some luck right there..." Akitsu gritted her teeth, kicking off of the broken blade. She somersaulted through the air and kicked back down, the force shoving Kaiha into the ground and denting the roof.

Kaiha crawled out of the dent and dusted herself off. "Well, I have to give it to 'ya... you're one tough little fucker, aren't you? But-" As Kaiha stood up with her swords ready for another attack, she noticed something white in distance. "She's here..." Kaiha loosened her arms and lowered her swords.

Akitsu also broke her stance. "Huh?"

Kaiha gave a little laugh. "Well, this has been fun and all, but there's something important that I need to do..." And with that, Kaiha sprinted off the roof, calling to the other two. "Sai! Shi! We're pulling back!"

"Eh?!" Sai turned towards Kaiha, only to be splashed with water. "HEY!"

Shi was currently being pinned down by Musubi. "H-Huh?" She raised her knees and kicked Musubi in the stomach, setting herself free. Without hesitation, she flew towards Kaiha. Sai, on the other hand, was not too pleased.

"Why the hell are we retreating?! Wasn't our goal to capture that idiot over there?" Sai gestured towards Minato, who was currently resting beside Homura. Kaiha gave her a wide, toothy grin and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me... _they'll follow_." Sai caught Kaiha's drift and returned the smile. "If you say so..." Kaiha nodded and hopped towards the building across them.

"Fleeing already?" Tsukiumi folded her arms, her once serious look now replaced with one of a placid nature. Sai narrowed her eyes and snorted, turning around to face the water Sekirei. "Oh I'll be back... and when I am, you'll be _DEAD!_" And with that, Sai whirled around and caught up with Kaiha, leaving Tsukiumi and the others in the dust.

"Hey, thou rogues!" Pissed, Tsukiumi squeezed her fists and let out a large scream. _**"THEY'RE GETTING**_** _AWAY!_"**

* * *

_**(Back at Izumo Inn, in Matsu's room)**_

"Mina-tan! Mina-tan!" Matsu cried out worryingly, repeatedly jamming the instant dial button on her phone, only to be rejected by the voicemail.

_"I'm sorry, but this number is currently unavailable." _

Finally, Matsu took the hint and placed her phone beside her, sighing heavily. "Oh I hope they're alright..."

"They will be."

Matsu whirled around at the sudden voice to see the landlady in her room. "M-Miya!"

"If it's Minato and the others, they'll be fine." Miya placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Besides, I think these two are on their way!" Miya motioned towards the sound of footsteps rushing downstairs.

"But still... it's Higa they're going up against..." Matsu turned her attention towards her monitor screens and began hacking into MBI's server.

"Trust me when I say this, Matsu. If it's Minato and them, they'll be fine." Miya lowered her head and smiled, recalling a previous memory. "Especially if _he _is with Minato..."

"He?" Matsu slowly turned towards Miya, her interest suddenly peeked. She tapped her chin, naming all of Minato's Sekirei in her head. Then she widened her eyes. "You don't mean Homura, do you? Why is he so special?"

Miya sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you what he told me." She walked beside Matsu and sat down beside her. "I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you... _right?_" A dark hannya mask with sharp fangs peered over Miya's shoulder, causing Matsu to jump back. "Y-Yes Miya! Down, girl, down!" Matsu reached behind her and tapped the keyboard, exiting out of the image that was currently on her monitor screen. "Now, do tell..."

* * *

_**(In Miya's room, where Kazehana and Yashima are currently watching over Kuu)**_

"I'm surprised that after all that shock she's been through, we were able to bathe her and put her to sleep..." Kazehana sighed, wiping her forehead.

Yashima looked down at the small Sekirei and combed through her blonde hair with her fingers. "Still... it must have scared her to see her friend's blood on her very hands... Poor thing..."

Kazehana peered down at Kuu, who now slept calmly. "Yeah..." She then nodded to herself and stood up, throwing the wine cooler that she had in her hand aside. "Let's go."

"But what about Kuu?" Yashima looked up at Kazehana, her hand still intertwined with strands of Kuu's hair.

Kazehana giggled and looked around Miya's room. "Yashima, we're in the landlady's room, I don't think anyone will touch her with a scary hannya guarding her! Besides..." Kazehana looked out the open door and out the window. "If it's Higa they're going up against, they're going to need as much help as they can get."

"You're right!" Yashima shot up and grabbed her hammer from the corner of the room. "Minato needs help! Let's go!"

Kazehana nodded and tightened the pink lace in her dark violet hair. "Alright!"

The two Sekirei departed from Miya's room and left the Izumo Inn, leaving Kusano to reside by herself.

Although she was still sound asleep, Kuu began to mutter to herself. "Shii-chan... Onii-chan..."

* * *

_**(Higa's location)**_

"So you were able to make it." Higa narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "No. 10."

Uzume stood before the Ashikabi, face-to-face with him. "What the hell have you done with Minato's sister and No. 107?!" She constricted one of her veils around her arm into a needle and held it against Higa's throat. "Answer me, damn you!"

Still calm, Higa laughed softly and gestured behind him. "Take a look for yourself."

Without hesitation, Uzume pushed Higa aside to take a look at what he had done. What she saw made her sick.

Yukari was curled up against the elevator room, her body completely covered in cuts and bruises. Right beside her, Ichiya and Toyotoma were holding down a whimpering Shiina.

"Yukari-san! Yukari-san! Please, please wake up!" The young male Sekirei cried out, weakly extending his arm towards his Ashikabi, only to be stomped on by Ichiya. "Stay put, shit stain!" Shiina let out a pleading cry as Ichiya continued to drive his hand into the ground, making Higa's two Sekirei burst out into laughter.

"You..." Uzume was lost for words, the cloth around her fist now disbanded. She bit her lip and shook her fist. "You... MONSTER!" Uzume aimed her fist straight for Higa, only to be kicked away by a female Sekirei with short hair wearing a yellow leotard.

"Katsuragi?-" But Uzume was immediately kicked again, this time in the face, which sent her flying into the elevator room's wall. Uzume tried to retaliate, but was interrupted by two flying gears threatening to kill her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" A young Sekirei with short, purple hair in a maid costume walked out, wiggling her finger in the air. "Make one more move, and I'll slice your pretty little head clean off!"

"Good work, Oriha." Higa smirked, earning him a cheerful giggle from the small Sekirei. "Now..." Higa pinned Uzume to the wall, Oriha and Katsuragi close behind him. He wrapped one hand around her wrist and used his other hand to feel her up, stroking Uzume's stomach with his index finger.

"Get off of me, sicko!" Uzume demanded, but Higa stayed in place. She kicked him in the stomach, but he didn't budge. It only signaled Katsuragi to push her towards the ground. Higa was now completely dominating the veiled Sekirei. "Now... do as I say, and I'll let you go... if you don't..." Higa pinched Uzume's chin and brought his face closer to hers, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll kill that ill Ashikabi of yours... and possibly make you mine."

Uzume's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..." But Higa leaned back and laughed with lunacy. "Of course I would! But, if you do as I say right now, you'll be free to go..."

"Alright then..." Higa loosened his grip to allow Uzume to stand up and dust herself off. "What do you want me to do?"

Higa narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Kill the pair right beside us."

Uzume stared at the man in horror and pointed at Shiina and Yukari without looking away. "Th-These two?" Her heart dropped when Higa slowly nodded his head.

"B-But WHY?!"

Higa placed his hands on his hips. "It's just business."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Uzume grabbed the scruff of Higa's suit and lifted him into the air. "I DEMAND A REAL ANSWER!" Higa turned towards the two Sekirei behind him and nodded. Katsuragi returned the nod and kicked Uzume in the stomach. As she fell, Oriha ordered her gears to surround the veiled Sekirei.

"I will take down MBI... I WILL win this game..." Higa gave Uzume a satanic grin, pushing his foot into her stomach to keep her in place. "And that means... eliminating ALL competition... You're lucky that I haven't killed your Ashikabi yet!"

Uzume was speechless. She felt weak. All she could do was stare.

"Now... kill them now." Higa set aside his foot to let Uzume stand. "And I'll _consider _whether I should let your Ashikabi live or not."

Uzume knew she didn't have a choice now. She knew that she was used to doing Higa's dirty work, but to kill these two, who were in such a desperate state... the ones Minato and her friends were so worried about...

Uzume shook her head and walked up to Shiina first, Ichiya and Toyotoma stepping aside. Shiina looked up into the veiled Sekirei's eyes, his eyes glistening with despair and silent pleas. "Please... Please don't do this..." But Uzume raised her arm, several pieces of cloth wrapping around it to form a blade. "I'm sorry..."

Shiina knew he was dead. He let the tears fall freely and cowered in fear, his body growing stiff. Yukari managed to turn her head to look at her Sekirei. "Shiina... I-I'm afraid..." She extended her arm towards Shiina, her body still shaking from fright and pain. Shiina looked up, beads of tears streaking his face. "I'm here, Yukari... I always will be..." He lifted his arm and wrapped his hand around his Ashikabi's.

The sight of the helpless pair locking hands with one another made Uzume's heart melt. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she knew she had no choice but the end their lives right in front of this disgusting man. "Please... forgive me..."

Higa watched the scene before him with amusement. Then, Kaiha, Sai, and Shi appeared before him.

"Where is the other Ashikabi?" Higa demanded, a hint of anger in his voice. Kaiha grinned at her Ashikabi. "Believe me, they're on their way right now..." Kaiha looked towards Uzume, who was still struggling to bring down her blade. "Just watch..."

Higa smirked, the statement now piqued his interests. "Alright, I will."

Uzume still couldn't bring herself to kill these two. Why should she have to do this? She knew it was for her Ashikabi's sake, but couldn't she just fight back? But there were too many of them... she couldn't defend herself and her Ashikabi... but... wouldn't Minato help as well? Wait, why was she thinking of Minato? Her head was filled with all sorts of puzzlement. Her arm began to shake, the blade tightening its grip. "I-"

"Don't do it, Uzume."

Someone's arm reached out and grabbed her wrist, the sudden movement causing her blade to fall apart. She tilted her head slightly to the side to see who had grabbed her.

It was Homura.

"Homura? What are you-"

**_"YUKARI!"_**

Minato ran past the two Sekirei and towards his sister, knocking Uzume backwards. "Minato?!"

Minato held his sister in his arms, a stream of tears dribbling down his cheeks. "Oh god... oh god..."

"Minato..?" Yukari opened her eyes to glance up at her brother. She gave him a weak smile and leaned up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, embracing him in a hug. "Thank god..."

"He did this to you... DIDN'T HE?!" The entire atmosphere around Minato had changed completely. Yukari leaned back to peek at her brother, who was now royally pissed. She nuzzled her face into his shirt. "I... I was so scared..."

"I see..." Minato stood up and looked towards the remaining three Sekirei who appeared before him. "Akitsu, take Yukari and Shiina someplace safe." The ice Sekirei nodded and grabbed both Yukari and Shiina, hopping off the roof and heading towards Izumo Inn.

"Master, they're getting away... what should we do?" Katsuragi looked up at her Ashikabi, who had a look of hatred plastered on his face.

"That's it... Katsuragi, go get the girl from the hospital... the rest of you, take care of this one's Sekirei."

"Yes master." They all chanted monotonously in unison. Katsuragi nodded and sprinted off the roof, heading towards the hospital. The others turned towards Minato's Sekirei and Uzume, attacking immediately.

Minato's team was completely outnumbered, each Sekirei taking on two of Higa's.

* * *

"No. 101, Oriha, ready to fight!" The gear Sekirei raised her skirt and did a small formal curtsy towards Tsukiumi while also surrounding her with multiple flying gears.

"Hmph, to actually point your blades at me proves you have guts... VERY WELL!" A twister of water swirled behind Tsukiumi, her blonde hair whipping in random directions. "I, No. 9 Tsukiumi, accept your challenge-"

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite little _prey!_" A dark voice spoke behind Tsukiumi, distracting her and causing the water to wash away. "Who-"

A whip lashed out in front Tsukiumi and wrapped around her. "NOW!" Oriha nodded and giggled, ordering a flying gear to approach behind Tsukiumi. The sharp blade hooked onto the back of Tsukiumi's dress and raised her high in the air. Once she was high enough, the second Sekirei tugged on the whip, sending Tsukiumi crashing back down. The flying gear still being latched on, the back of Tsukiumi's dress was ripped clean off as she plummeted straight down.

Tsukiumi had time to look up before the second attack, and realized the second Sekirei was the small tempered one from earlier; Sai.

"You..."

"Let's finish this, shall we? ORIHA!" Sai held Tsukiumi in place as Oriha calmly walked in front of her. "Uhuehue, this is quite lovely, isn't it?" She thrust her arm in the air, summoning several flying gears. Tsukiumi bit her lip. "This isn't going well for me, is it?"

* * *

"NO! DON'T TOUCH CHIHO!" Uzume began to pursue Katsuragi, but was immediately brought back by a hand around her wrist.

"Shut up."

Right as Uzume turned around, Ichiya sent a punch straight into her face, blood leaking from Uzume's mouth.

"Stand still, won't you?" Toyotoma raised her spear and brought it down towards Uzume, but she was quick enough to dodge each blow. Uzume summoned several veils to throw the spear aside and hold Toyotoma in place, but she forgot that Ichiya was there. She looped her arms around Uzume's and held her in place. "Miss me?"

The veils around Toyotoma loosened, sending her back towards the ground. Toyotoma grinned and recovered her spear. "Well, it was nice working with you, No. 10."

As she brought down her spear, Uzume swiftly moved her head to the side, the spear piercing Ichiya's shoulder instead. Ichiya wrenched backwards, loosing her grip around Uzume. "DAMMIT TOYOTOMA!"

Uzume jumped above the two Sekirei and sent two veils down bellow to capture them. "Indeed, it was fun..." Before Uzume could do anything else, Toyotoma kicked her spear off the ground and kicked it again, the tip hooked into cloth currently constricted around Uzume's fists, pinning her against the elevator room wall. The remaining veils disbanded around Toyotoma and Ichiya, setting them free.

The two Sekirei walked up to Uzume, who was affixed in place. Toyotoma gave a toothy grin and nodded towards Ichiya. "After you."

Ichiya stepped forward, her fist aimed and ready to deliver a heavy blow towards Uzume. "Oh... Gladly."

Uzume lowered her head and shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for what was to come next.

* * *

Homura studied the two figures who were closing in on him, which were Kaiha and Shi. "Well, this seems a little unfair, don't you think?"

"Honestly, do I look like I give a fuck?" Kaiha spat at the ground, sharpening her broken blade against her other. Shi twirled her foot and looked at the ground. "Well, I think you have this one under control, Kaiha-"

"Oh no you don't." Kaiha held her blade behind Shi, preventing her from escaping. "The more power we have, the quicker we can kill him." Kaiha set the blunt end of her sword against Shi's back. "And since you asked so nicely, you can go first!" And with that, Kaiha shoved Shi straight in front of Homura.

"Eh?-"

_"JAEN!"_

As soon Shi turned around, an enormous snake of fire coiled around her, the head of the beast straight above her. The fiery monster slowly opened its jaw to let out a menacing hiss, causing the small Sekirei to cower in fear. Shi knew she was hopeless in this position, making her body shake from panic. "K-Kaiha help!"

"Back away, or I will kill her." Homura stated persistently. Kaiha couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, but she continued to smirk. "Go ahead, see if I care."

"Very well."

"KAIHA-"

The fiery snake chomped down on the small Sekirei, setting her fragile body ablaze. Blood sprayed everywhere as Shi screamed from the terrorizing pain, her body slowly being burnt to a crisp. Homura hated seeing another Sekirei in agony, so he snapped his fingers, summoning the snake to swallow her whole. The fire monster then spat her back out, her simmering body limp and without a Sekirei crest.

Kaiha was lost for words, her entire body run stiff. "Damn, you were being serious..." Kaiha smiled wider than she ever had before, lifting her swords in the air. "That's what I wanted!" Kaiha charged at Homura like a bullet, her swords wielded with murderous intent. Homura simply curved around the deadly weapons and soared above them, pushing off of them and sending Kaiha crashing towards the ground.

Kaiha managed to stand back up, wiping the blood from her lip with her shoulder. "Yes...YES...!" She sharpened her blades against one another and launched herself towards Homura once more.

Homura bit his lip, trying his best to avoid Kaiha's dangerous swords. He was able to dodge each attack she pulled on him, but that did not stop her. Each round, Kaiha got progressively faster to where Homura knew that he couldn't stay away. He had to fight back. She would stop at nothing to make sure Homura was a pile of bloodstained flesh and bones beneath her feet.

At one point, Kaiha managed to slip her blade past his head, slicing open his cheek and the tip of his ear while also cutting off a few strands of his gray hair. "Oh if only that was your skull on my blade..." Kaiha murmured viciously, licking the few specks of blood that were scattered across her blade. "Oh, do keep it up while you can!"

"Alright then..." Homura threw up his good arm, sparking a large flame to life. The air around Kaiha began to heat up. A cage made up of flames and embers formed around the rival Sekirei, causing her to be trapped within the blazing fire with no escape.

"Huh?!"

Homura lowered his arm and aimed his spread out palm towards Kaiha, the ball of fire steadily growing as the seconds went by. The pressure was rising and the intensity of the atmosphere was getting stronger, he _knew_ he had won this one.

"BAKUEN!"

The fire grew enormously and burst forth from Homura's palm, exploding into an uproar of raging flames that engulfed Kaiha's defenseless body.

"WH-WHAT?!" Kaiha's screeches could be heard for miles as the monstrous Sekirei was slowly being cooked alive. However, Homura did not feel guilty about watching her suffer. In fact, something deep inside of him was enjoying this.

_"Yes...YES...LET HER BURN!"_

Homura felt disgusted by this feeling, his clenched fist shaking as he continued to watch Kaiha writhing around in the very center of the wall of flames. It then got to the point where the fire seemed to come alive, for it made a ear-numbing hiss towards the Sekirei and began to lash out and attack her. The blazing strips of fire were sharp, cutting into Kaiha's skin and leaving searing gashes all across her body. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, and soon on her stomach.

For once, Kaiha did not have that insane, blood thirsty atmosphere lurking around her. She actually seemed... pitiful. Desperate. The look she now gave showed that she knew she was about to die... and Homura hated himself for that. His heart dropped when he heard what he thought could have been her final words.

"I'm sorry...Higa..."

_"Heheh... Isn't this FUN?!"_

Homura's eyes dilated in disgust. What the hell was he thinking?! Shaking his head, he swept his hand in a sideways motion, causing the wave of fire to fall apart and cease burning Kaiha's body any further.

She sat there, sprawled out on the ground, her body motionless. Her uniform was nearly reduced completely to ashes, along with her now deformed body. With most of her clothing missing, her skin now revealed the gut wrenching burns and lacerations that were buried into her. But even in her state, her Sekirei symbol still remained.

She was still alive.

Homura was taken aback, taking in large gulps of air at what he had just seen... what he had done...

What the hell came over him?

A small breeze drifted by, brushing Homura's hair across his face as he awaited for the Sekirei to respond. He was not prepared for the sudden change of mood when Kaiha leaned back on her knees immediately... and was laughing with joy.

"Well, I have to say..." Kaiha pushed herself off the ground and trembled as her weak body managed to stand, crimson blood seeping through her teeth as she grinned maliciously. Homura couldn't believe it. How was she able to stand after what had just happened?!

"You're a tough son of a bitch... especially for someone who can only use one hand..." Kaiha managed to let out a weak cackle and gestured towards Homura, causing him to look down at his injured hand. The glove bandage was missing, revealing his punctured palm.

Homura glared back at Kaiha and spat at her remark, but then returned the smirk. "And you're pretty filthy for someone who looks like a shrine maiden." Homura twisted his arms around, causing his entire body to ignite into a series of rampaging flames. "Wench."

Kaiha's eyes widened as she licked her lips. "Oh, that last attack certainly turned me on..." She gave Homura a dirty glance, earning her look of disgust in return. "But now I think it should be my turn..."

Kaiha straightened herself up effortlessly, the steam from the previous fire rolling off of her wounds. Homura could feel his body shudder. How was she able to regain her posture and strength without a problem? And to top that all off... was this really what Kaiha was thinking? _Bloodlust? _Wasn't she begging for mercy in the flames? Begging for her Ashikabi? How is it that her attitude could change so suddenly? After he had seen her in the fire, her mood right now couldn't possibly be what she truly felt...

The same went for Homura himself... how is it that, even through all the pain he has been through, he didn't have have a care in the world for what is was inflicting upon him? Why was it that he could easily ignore his own pain, and _enjoy _another's? This wasn't like Homura.

Then something else popped in Homura's mind.

Minato.

Homura remembered how he was fully healed... and how it was him that truly saved him. What did he do that saved Minato's life, and how was it that Minato was able to heal so quickly?

Homura's mind was filled with so many questions, but all of that ended abruptly with a rapid cut to his shoulder. Homura stumbled backwards and grasped onto his shoulder, gaping at the blood that trickled in between his fingers.

"Did you forget about me?" Kaiha stepped a few inches backwards, licking the fresh blood off of her blades.

Annoyed, Homura snapped back to reality and thrust his arms to the side. The fire around him now expanded into an uproar of wild flames. "No, I haven't."

And within a matter of seconds, Homura and Kaiha resumed their fight, clashing against one another with supreme power.

* * *

_**(In the beginning of the fight)**_

"Well, this has been nice and all, but I think your Sekirei are done for." Higa smirked and approached Minato, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you agree?"

Minato was knelt down to ground with his eyes wide open, gazing at the disaster that was enrolling right before him. His three Sekirei, and even Uzume, were all being completely overthrown, each taking on two of Higa's Sekirei.

Musubi was still out of sight, and Minato prayed that she was okay... along with Chiho.

Tsukiumi was tied down to the ground, Oriha circling her slowly while laughing with cute lunacy, her flying gears keeping them completely surrounded.

Uzume, on the other hand, _was _at a total disadvantage. Not only was she being held down, but she was also in the process of having the life beat out of her by Ichiya.

Minato couldn't quite see Homura, for fire completely surrounded him and his opponents. But whatever was happening, Minato still had a sinking feeling deep in his chest.

Everything happening around him was causing the pit to grow larger. Minato arched his back and hung his head, his black hair falling lazily over his eyes. Higa tightened his grip on Minato's shoulder, sinking his nails into his sleeve. "Did you hear me, boy? If you leave right now, you might be able to get out safe and alive-"

"No..."

"What?!" Higa removed his hand and backed away, his pupils now quivering with rage.

"Did you hear _me?_" Minato emphasized on the last part coldly, repeating what Higa mockingly told him. He arose from the ground, his fists clenched and shaking with anger. "I said... NO!"

Minato whirled around and delivered a hard blowing punch to Higa's face, his nose cracking out of place. Higa stumbled backwards and cupped his hand over his sprained nose, blood spilling into his palm. Pissed, his eyes shot straight to Minato, who now had a completely different atmosphere lurking around him.

Minato took a deep breath, popping his knuckle for another blow. "If there's anything my Sekirei have taught me... it's to NEVER TURN DOWN A FIGHT!"

He rooted himself into the ground and pushed off, crashing into Higa with full force. Higa coughed up a mouthful of saliva, tumbling onto the ground. Minato did not stop, however. He kept coming, his fists already pulled back for another punch. But Higa was prepared this time. Grinning, he latched onto Minato's shoulder right as he was an inch apart and pulled him towards him, kneeing him in the face. Minato stumbled backwards, giving Higa a moment to stand up and dust himself off.

"Well, I will say I didn't expect that..." Higa wiped his nose, blood staining his once nice business suit. "But did you really think that I couldn't handle it? Honestly, you should know by now that any adult can handle the strength of some kid-"

_"You're sides are open."_

Minato recited the words that Musubi had constantly told him and kicked off the ground, punting the side of Higa's abdomen with his foot. Higa toppled forward and coughed up more spit mixed with his own blood, bending over to try and massage his damaged side. But Minato wouldn't let him. No matter how much Higa tried to get away, Minato was always coming towards him with another attack. He could understand his hatred and rage towards, and Higa knew he couldn't escape that. But, being overcome with anger, he decided that he had no choice, and buried his hand into his pocket.

"STOP. MOVING!" Higa hissed towards Minato, who was still managing to deliver punches at different angles. Higa thrust his arm up in the air for a little bit of defense against the enraged Ashikabi, struggling to get a hold of what he was fumbling around in his pocket for. Finally, he gripped onto what seemed to be a cold handle of a metal object and whipped it out of his pocket, his deranged laughter filling the air. He released his other arm in the air to grip onto the object, giving Minato access to send a final blow to his face.

**_BANG_**

Minato stopped dead in his tracks and looked down, noticing a large cut torn through the side of his shirt that was replaced by a large gash. He cautiously turned around and saw what appeared to be a medium-size crater in the roof right beside his foot, smoke rolling off what appeared to be a broken piece of metal. A bullet.

Minato then whirled around and noticed Higa, his eyes completely dilated and a silver pistol in his hand trembling within his fingertips. Just as Minato had figured... Higa tried to kill him with gunfire.

"Sh-Shit, I MISSED!" Higa blared out furiously through gritted teeth.

"Did you..." Minato was loss for words, his body frozen solid yet shaking miserably at the same time. "...fire a gun?!"

Before Minato could come to terms with reality, Higa lashed out and grabbed his neck, raising him high in the air. He then burrowed his pistol into Minato's stomach and burst out into laughter. "Oh wow, what will you do now?!"

Minato choked on his words, his face turning pale as Higa's grip around his throat tightened. "Y-YOU'RE I-I-INSANE!"

Higa's grin grew twice its size, as if he was agreeing with what Minato just said. He buried the gun deeper into Minato's stomach, almost tearing a hole in his shirt. "And you're completely helpless." Higa squeezed even tighter around the defenseless Ashikabi's neck, his anger now getting the best of him. "You're a wimp, A COWARD!"

Minato's body began to thrash about wildly, his neck now turning a faint blue and his veins not throbbing in his skin. He repeatedly scraped at Higa's hand in attempt to pry himself free, but no luck.

He could feel every ounce of his fiery prejudice fade away. It was now replaced with fear, fear of dying. He couldn't do anything... it felt so good to fight back for once, but now that accomplishment was now fading away. He was completely useless.

Minato's Sekirei were currently being beaten down and here he was, their Ashikabi, being held against will.

_"I just wanted to protect them..."_

Minato eyes flickered and then gently closed, a stream of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His fright had dominated his anger, making him completely vulnerable. In Minato's position, he felt as though he could do nothing.

_"Just like the wimp I am..."_

* * *

_**BANG**_

"What was that?!" Homura panted, taking this moment to catch his breath. He didn't want to admit it, but, even with all the confusion that swelled in his head, he was pumped for this fight. But the loud noise had broken his concentration. It also made his insides tremble.

Kaiha broke out into shrilling laughter, causing Homura to tense up.

"Huh?!" Homura gritted his teeth, his fists beginning to heat up. "What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry it's just that..." Kaiha rolled forward and clasped tightly onto her stomach, her laughter turning into wheezing. Homura bit down on his lip, Kaiha's sudden freak-show making him furious.

Kaiha finally raised one of her sword wielding arms and gestured towards two figures yards away from them. "Is that _really _your Ashikabi?! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

The sound of _Ashikabi _made Homura's body jolt in alert, snapping his head towards where Kaiha was pointing.

In the distance, Higa held Minato up in there air by his neck, smiling widely as he did so. Minato's entire body was pale while his face was a bright blue. His eyes were closed and drool dribbled down his chin, but he still grasped onto Higa's hand with his own, although he was beginning to lose his own grip. There was also an enormous cut open lesion in the side of his stomach, the wound spewing blood onto the ground, where a bullet shell lay cracked open by his foot steaming.

And worst of all, Higa had a gun pointed directly at him.

Homura could feel his insides shaking for real this time. What the hell was Higa doing?!

_"TOO EASY!" _

Homura jerked back around, only to be hammered down into the roof by Kaiha. Her broken blade stuck deep into his forearm and pinned him down, making it impossible to move about without ripping his arm off. Although his body writhed in pain and expressed so by letting out a large ear-piercing scream, Homura didn't care. He gripped onto the blade with his other hand, which happened to be his wounded hand, and tried to pry out the blade, even if it did him no good. His body thrashed about and wriggled beneath the force of Kaiha's blade, causing the skin to rip even more. But Homura's body was too out of control to stop, and only one thought was on his mind.

_If Higa so much as fires that gun..._

"You're WEAK!" Kaiha spat out maliciously, raising her other sword high into the air while driving the other deeper into Homura's arm to get another reaction out of him. Homura shut his eyes, his grip on the blade sinking into the sharp end. His tight eyelids quivered as he awaited what was about to happen, Kaiha's shrieking hysteria reverberating throughout his head. Although his hand was still tight around the blade's edge, Homura finally got the hint that trying to escape Kaiha's grasp was doing him no good. Kaiha brought down her other blade...

_"Hana senpuu."_

An enormous gust of wind brushed past the two Sekirei, a cluster of cherry blossoms swarming around Kaiha and raising her into the air, plummeting her down with supreme force. Her blade was immediately yanked out of Homura's forearm, causing him to wince. He leaned forward weakly to see who had arrived on the scene.

It was Kazehana, followed by Yashima.

"Uhuehue, hello Homura." Kazehana drifted towards the ground and winked, Yashima plopped down right beside her.

"Kazehana?!" Homura gasped, completely dumbfounded by their sudden appearances. "Yashima?!"

"Yashima, why don't you go take care of that maid over there? I don't think Tsukiumi is having too much fun." Yashima nodded her head at Kazehana's order and sprinted towards the gear Sekirei, her hammer tight within her grasp.

Kazehana turned back to Homura and noticed the torn open gash in his arm, immediately settling down by his side. "Are you okay?!"

"You... YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kaiha had regained her balance from the previous wind storm and was barreling towards Kazehana. The wind Sekirei rolled her eyes and swept her hand to the side, another blast of colorful wind blowing Kaiha aside, this time keeping her pinned down.

"I'm fine..." Homura shrugged Kazehana off, ignoring her constant gasps of worry and fright. "But the others, not so much. Help me up."

"Right." The wind Sekirei wrapped Homura's arm around the back of her neck and hoisted him up, setting him free once she did so. She scanned the area, resting her eyes upon Uzume, who was now a bloody mess. "Uzume!"

While Uzume was currently having the life beaten out of her by Ichiya, Kazehana approached her from behind and knocked her out with a hard blowing kick.

"Nee-san!" Uzume chirped through a mouthful of blood, kicking Toyotoma away to straighten herself up. She wiped the crimson liquid that dribbled down her chin with her glove, staining the white cloth. "Where have you been?"

Kazehana rolled her eyes. "Babysitting. Decided I'd come out and help you guys, and you should be glad I did."

"Damn straight!" Uzume laughed, forgetting all the trauma she had just been through. She rested her back against Kazehana's, bracing her arms out in front of her and readying herself for another attack. "What now?"

"Wait for these two to get up." Kazehana purred, gesturing towards a wobbly Ichiya. "Like her, for example!" As soon as the fighting Sekirei arose from the ground, Kazehana kicked down on her back once more, this time a whirlwind of flower petals piercing her like knives. She let out a large shriek, and then collapsed to the ground. But her Sekirei crest still remained.

"Well, that should keep her down for a while." Kazehana smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "What about the other one?"

"Well-" Uzume looked down towards where she pushed Toyotoma aside, only to realize that she was gone. "Eh?! Where did she go-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Toyotoma was right behind Uzume, her spear raised high in the air. Luckily, Homura noticed her and shot a spiraling flame towards her, knocking her spear out of her grasp and setting the staff ablaze.

"WHY YOU-" Toyotoma was about to lash out and pummel Homura, but a dragon made of flames kept her at bay, crushing her towards the ground. She stayed down, afraid of what was to come next.

"Good one." Uzume giggled, resting her elbow on Homura's shoulder. Homura pulled back, the pressure of her arm sending a jolt of pain in his arm. "Please don't do that..."

"Eheh... sorry..." Uzume bounced backwards, scratching the back of her head.

Homura bit the inside of his lip and wrinkled his nose. "You smell like blood, how can you be so happy about that?"

"Well, I'm not currently being beaten to a bloody pulp at the moment, that's something to be happy about!" Uzume perked up, stinking her index finger high up in the air. Homura simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a cluster of MBI choppers zoomed by, heading in the direction of the hospital.

"Well, well, well..." Kazehana grinned, folding her arms behind her head. "Looks like someone won a battle."

"Must be Musubi's doing." Uzume smiled warmly, placing her hand on her chest. Homura lifted an eyebrow. "Uzume?-"

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"

The three Sekirei whirled around to see a very pissed off Kaiha emerging from the ground. Her body expanded and shrunk greatly as she took deep breaths, her dotted pupils staring straight into Homura. "OH, THIS ISN'T OVER!"

She extended her arms out, her swords wielded and ready to kill. She kicked off the ground and sprinted towards the fire Sekirei, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in a very monstrous fashion while piercing the air with her deranged laughter.

"Homura, look out!" Kazehana thrust her arm forward, a huge wind blast lifting Homura up into the air. She whirled her head around, nodding to Uzume. "Uzume!"

"Right!" Uzume returned the nod, summoning her veils to surround the sword wielding Sekirei. The cloth constricted itself around Kaiha and threw her up into the sky, where they continued the battle.

"That was close. Thanks Kazehana." Homura sighed with relief, drifting along with Kazehana's calm breeze. "Now... mind putting me down?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that-"

_**BANG**_

"Eh?!" Stunned by the sudden noise, Kazehana jerked upwards, the wind surrounding Homura beginning to thicken and constrict around him. "Huh?!" Cherry blossoms swarmed around him and lifted him even higher, and then finally threw him across the roof.

"K-KAZEHANA!"

Kazehana snapped back to reality, embarrassed at what she had just done. "Eheh... whoops."

* * *

MBI helicopters rolled past the sky above Higa and Minato, blowing their hair along with the powerful breeze it left behind. Higa narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

Minato slightly opened his eyes, cracking a weak smile. Higa saw this, burying the gun deeper into his stomach. "What's this? Why are you smiling? It's over, you little shit!"

"No Higa, you see..." Minato grasped onto Higa's hand with both of his own and hoisted himself up. "It's over for you."

And with that, Minato raised his leg and kicked Higa's pistol out of his hand, causing him to drop Minato. He took a moment to catch his breath, making a deep rasping noise; followed by violent coughing.

"DAMMIT!" Higa dove for the gun, but Minato's reflexes were swifter. Minato threw the gun off the side of the roof, the impact of the landing and the ammunition causing it to make a loud _pop_ when it broke. "It's been over Higa. Look around."

Higa gritted his teeth and looked all around the roof, becoming disappointed to see his own Sekirei become completely dominated.

Kazehana had finally arrived and completely blew away Kaiha and Ichiya effortlessly. Yashima also tagged along and was now taking on Oriha, leaving Tsukiumi with Sai, which was bad luck on Sai's behalf. Homura knocked out Toyotoma, and Uzume was currently taking on Kaiha after she had awakened.

Higa turned back towards Minato, who was now giving him a mocking smirk.

_"Leave now while you can." _Minato walked up to Higa and whispered, repeating the same words he told him. Outraged, Higa clasped one hand over Minato's shoulder and clenched the other. Minato didn't even budge, his smirk still plastered on his face. This angered Higa even more. "WHY YOU-"

"K-KAZEHANA!"

Quickly looking up, Minato noticed a figure falling from the sky, and was heading directly towards him. "What the-?"

_**CRASH**_

Minato lay on his back sprawled across the cold surface of the roof, the figure sitting on top of him. "Ouch..." Minato sat up and rubbed his head, studying the figure who had just fallen on top of him. When his eyes finally adjusted, Minato's face went red.

"H-HOMURA?!"

Homura also arose from where he landed, caressing his aching forehead. "Huh...?" When he heard the familiar voice, he whirled around, only to be facing the face of his blushing Ashikabi. "EH?!"

Homura pushed away and backed up, looking down in the heat of embarrassment. He then recalled what had previously happened, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Kazehana..."

"Uh..." Higa stood there, his expression blank, as he watched the two before him. Homura snapped his head to the side and stared at the Ashikabi with complete hatred, arising from the ground along with Minato. He held one arm across Minato for defense and the other towards Higa, a fireball flickering menacingly.

"Leave. Now." Homura spat at the Ashikabi, the fireball growing bigger with each word. Higa smirked and waved his hands around in the air. "No, no, I understand." He then turned the opposite directions, where Kaiha and Uzume were having their airborne battle. "Kaiha! We're retreating! Collect the others and get ready to leave!"

Kaiha turned back towards Uzume and grinned widely. "Certainly, master." And with that, Kaiha thrust her arms to the side, sending a gigantic sonic wave that sent Uzume crashing towards the ground. It also awakened Ichiya and Toyotoma, beckoning them back to their Ashikabi.

Oriha, who was near Higa, also stopped her fight and dodged Yashima's hammer attack, retreating back to her master. "Come on, Sai!"

Sai nodded and ducked Tsukiumi's water blade, kicking off her back to flee to her Ashikabi. Before she joined the cluster of Sekirei, though, she noticed a body on the ground and knelt down beside it. Her body began to quiver, and soon tears were strolling down her face. "No... SHI!"

Sai bent over her companion and clutched onto her body. She continued to cry and grieve for her fallen Sekirei, taking a moment to see what had happened to her. Burns.

Unsheathing her blades, Sai arose from the ground and hung her head. She then pointed her finger at Homura, her eyes widened with complete bitterness. "You did this... DIDN'T YOU?!"

Homura was silent, but the guilt that he felt rushed over his body.

Sai's fists quivered, and soon enough she was launching herself towards the fire Sekirei. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Sai!" Oriha called out, distracting Sai from her current assassination attempt. "She's dead now! She's completely useless now!"

"She has no meaning to me now." Higa stated firmly. "Let's go."

Sai, who was completely shuddering with remorse, sauntered towards her master. "R-Right..." But she whirled around and pointed the tip of her blade at Homura. "But, I swear, on behalf of Shi, I WILL kill you, you _demon!_"

Higa smirked and waved. "Another time, Ashikabi of the North." And with that, Higa and his Sekirei were gone.

"Well, that's over with. Now, we just need to wait for Musubi- Homura?" Minato noticed Homura was completely still, his head hung low. "What's wrong?"

Homura could feel his body go numb and his insides shatter. What he was just called now... he was-

"Homura?"

Homura shot back up, his mind now gone blank. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Then he remembered. "Higa, he had a gun! Were you shot?"

Minato chuckled, relived by Homura's sense of worry. "I'm fine, a bullet only nicked the side of my stomach, that's all."

"Ah, my hubby has become such a man!" Kazehana squeezed in between the two, knocking Homura backwards. She slid her hands around Minato's neck, stroking his chest with her finger. "I can't wait 'till the day..." The wind Sekirei purred. Minato's face gushed with red. "What day?!"

"Minato!" Yashima dropped her hammer and jumped into her Ashikabi's lap, wrapping her small arms around him. "Thank goodness, you're alright!" Minato giggled sheepishly. "Th-Thanks Yashima..."

"Useless moron..." Tsukiumi knelt down and clasped onto his remaining arm, now completely covering him in Sekirei. "If you are hurt, as the legal wife, I would have gladly taken care of you..."

"Honestly Minato..." Uzume walked in on the scene, snickering at the three busty women piling onto him, and even at the fire Sekirei who looked completely bewildered. "You have all these Sekirei climbing all over you!"

"U-Uzume..." Minato mumbled shyly.

"Minato-san!"

Everyone turned towards a familiar figure in the distance. It was Musubi, and she was carrying Chiho in her arms.

"Musubi!" Minato called out happily, detaching himself from the three Sekirei to stand up. Musubi ran up to him, presenting him with Chiho. "Musubi saved her!"

Uzume lowered her eyes, a wide smile spread across her face. "Musubi..."

Musubi hopped up and down. "It turns out, Musubi had a bear inside of her all along! I was able to defeat that mean Sekirei with a new move! Bear Fist!"

Everyone blinked in astonishment, and also gave her the 'she just figured it out?' look. She tilted her head worryingly. "Did I say something weird again?"

Minato chuckled and rubbed her head. "You are weird Musubi."

Musubi returned the giggle, and then looked down at Chiho. "What about her? Will she be okay?"

Uzume walked up to the fist Sekirei and placed her palm against her Ashikabi's forehead. "She's stable... but she only has a few days until her condition gets worse."

"That's not a problem." Minato said, scratching the back of his head. "She can stay at Izumo Inn until we can get her to a better hospital."

"Thank you Minato, everyone..." Uzume pressed her hand against her heart. "You all came for me and saved my dear Chiho... I don't know how to express my gratitude..."

"Eheh..." Minato laughed sheepishly. "It was nothing..."

"Well, it's best not to stand around here any longer." Tsukiumi spoke up, placing her hands on her hips. "We should at least see if Akitsu made it back okay."

"Yeah, and make sure Yukari-san and that boy are okay!" Musubi chirped, punching the air with her fists.

"Well?" Homura turned to Minato, his arms crossed. "What do you say?"

"Come on, everyone." Minato extended his arm in a friendly gesture. "Let's go home."

"Right." Everyone chanted in unison.

* * *

**Well, it's finished! I didn't give up! I feel so proud xD . I do hope this was a good chapter, and that, surely, it was long enough.**

**And also, I wanted to say that if there are still any questions in your head, don't you worry. They will be answered sooner or later ;) .**


	12. Chapter 12 - Alliances Soon To Be Made

**Another long chapter, but not quite as long as Chapter 11 was. But that's okay, right? Not much to say, I'm looking forward to the continuation of this series, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Also, the next chapter is going to contain a HUGE flashback, just a warning to those who hate flashbacks :P  
And also some characters are going to be introduced. I guess you can say alliances will be made in this chapter. ;)**

**Writer: BerbleGum**

**Editor: Kamishota **

* * *

**TOP OF TEITO TOWER**

A man covered in all white, goofy clothing stood atop of the most recognizable building in the center of Shinto Teito. The white cloak that draped over his body flapped in the strong breeze that blew across the roof, along with his spiked, pearly silver hair. He pushed his metallic glasses up the bridge of his nose and broke out into idiotic laughter, expanding his arms out to the sides.

This man was none other than the gamemaster himself, Minaka.

Another figure emerged from Teito Tower, her lab coat thrashing about wildly in the wind as she stepped foot onto the roof. Her light gray hair brushed across her face, revealing a faint scar across one of her pale black eyes. She lifted one of her arms to shield her eyes from the blinding gust, her other arm clutched onto a clipboard.

Minaka noticed the woman approach him, a broad grin spread across his face. "Ah Takami-kun!" The mad man swiped his arm in a sideways motion, gesturing to the city before him. "Isn't each day just getting more and more exciting?"

"What is it now, Minaka?" Takami sighed, as though irritated with his idiocy.

The mischievous man gave the silver haired woman a toothy grin, suppressing his laughter as he continued to examine the city before him. "Why don't you take a look?"

Takami complied to Minaka's statement, walking towards the edge of the roof to gaze at what it was he was referring to. As the wind began to calm down, Takami was able to open her eyes completely.

And then she saw it.

Off in the distance, on what seemed to be a family business building, and enormous fight had broken out. Abnormal beings were dispersed throughout the rooftop, battling one another with deadly intent.

Sekirei.

What really intrigued Takami was the presence of a familiar figure near the corner of the tall building. The figure was a young man with messy black hair and was wearing normal everyday attire, that being jeans and a casual T-shirt with the "Wagtail" symbol embellished onto the clothing.

But he was allied with the stronger anomalous beings. He was fighting along side them.

This variant man was Takami's son, and the atmosphere that clouded around him surprised her greatly.

"Minato?!" Takami gasped, the cigarette that was wedged in between her lips now falling flimsily towards the ground.

As she shifted her eyes, something else captivated Takami's interest.

It was an enormous, treacherous fire that consumed everything in its path. Takami was alarmed at the sight of a helpless being, in which appeared to be a female Sekirei, crumble within the raging flames that enveloped around her fragile body. Takami was even more horrified at the sight of an already lifeless corpse, another Sekirei, sprawled out lazily across the surface of the roof, her body completely mangled with scorch marks and crusted blood from the smoldering inferno.

This was the power of the fire Sekirei.

Then, with one swipe of the hand, the fire extinguished itself, the enraged Sekirei that lurked in the remaining smoke immediately rose from the ground and lunged forward, attacking the fire user.

Only one Sekirei had the capability to set everything ablaze. A man veiled in all black with gleaming silver hair and crimson eyes. Takami knew this person as none other than...

"Homura?!" Takami let out with a gigantic, astonished shriek, tumbling backwards and almost losing her grip around her clipboard. "Is he-"

She was immediately cut off by Minaka's soft snickers, instantly pissing her off. "What's so funny?!"

"My boy is certainly impressive, is he not?" Minaka chortled amusingly, but immediately stifled his laughter when he heard the sound of Takami scraping her fingernails on her clipboard.

"Don't call him 'my boy'..." Takami hissed through gritted teeth, her fingertips burrowing into the thin piece of wood in her tight grasp. "When he isn't YOUR SON!"

"Aw, don't be mean Takami-kun..." Minaka whimpered, twiddling his thumbs like a little kid. "When are you going to adopt me into the family-"

_**WHACK!**_

"NEVER!" Takami screeched, ramming the clipboard straight into Minaka's head. Papers tore loose from the clipboard and scattered in the air as Takami backed away, ready to hit the mad professor once more.

Minaka tumbled forward, recapturing his balance before he could plummet straight off the roof to his deathbed. He clasped his gloved hand over his head, which was oozing blood. "O-Ow! That hurt!"

Takami twirled her head around and gawked towards the building in the distance once more, ignoring Minaka's constant pouting and forgetting the recent incident.

Two new Sekirei arrived on the scene, the most powerful of the two pressing Homura's recent opponent to the ground with a strong, floral wind. The other Sekirei that was allied with her departed and took on a maid-like Sekirei with her hammer, while Homura and the wind Sekirei sprinted over to aid a veiled Sekirei that was currently is a desperate situation.

"I know this has nothing to do with is going on now... but..." Takami bit her thumb, narrowing her eyes. "But there's something that is bugging me..."

Minaka raised his eyebrow humorously, his hand still cupped over the swollen bump that appeared on his head. "Hm? What is it?"

"It's just that..." Takami averted her eyes from Homura back to her son, who had just tossed a pistol off the side of the building and was now face-to-face with the man Takami assumed owned the business tower. He was about to deliver a blow to the boy's face, but he showed no act of fear. "How is it that... he recovered so quickly?"

"Whatever do you mean, Takami-kun?" Minaka inquired childishly, obviously being sarcastically oblivious.

Takami growled deeply, growing suspicious of the man's sudden kiddish behavior. "Well, you know how badly Minato was beaten back when the Discipline Squad captured him, correct?"

"Ah, yes, I remember watching that. It was quite the show, I might add." Minaka snickered. Takami bit her lip, but then replaced it with a tiny smirk. "So you enjoyed watching _'your son' _get beaten?-"

"Please continue." Minaka stated bluntly, earning an even larger smirk from Takami. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Gladly."

"Anyways, in the situation he was in at the time, don't you think he would have _died? _Surely, he should have at least been in the hospital for a few weeks!" Takami took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes affixed towards the sky as she rummaged through her mind. "And yet, after the incident on the bridge, he was hospitalized for 3-4 days... how is it that he was able to recover so quickly after the abduction? All it took was his Sekirei nursing him, and now he's fine. I can accept the Sekirei healing part, but the fact that he is able to stand like he is now..." Takami studied Minato closely, the boy now reunited with his Sekirei and the veiled one as well. "I'm still fuzzy about that..."

Minaka slowly turned away and folded his arms behind his head, whistling a small tune. Takami raised an eyebrow, puzzled yet skeptical. "Being the mastermind behind all this, surely you must have some idea?"

"Well let's just say..." Minaka lowered his arms and began twiddling his thumbs once again, shooting glances in random directions to avoid Takami's burning gaze. "Maybe I sneaked into the hospital that night when no one was around..."

"WHY YOU- STAY AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD!" Takami snapped, sending her clipboard straight for Minaka's head. This time, though, he was ready for the sudden attack and ducked, but was clumsy and slipped, tumbling forward and off of the roof. Luckily, Minaka had quick reflexes and managed to snatch onto the edge of the roof at that moment. "Honestly, Takami-kun!"

Minaka hoisted himself back onto the surface of the roof and dusted himself off, as though nothing just happened. "You should be happy! If it weren't for his dad bringing him MBI medicine that night, he would have been dead after the Discipline Squad incident! Thanks to me, his body is much more sturdy than it was!"

"Alright, fine, I'll let it slip this time. But don't you EVER sneak in on my son, and don't you EVER call yourself his dad. Got that?!" Takami hissed, holding her clipboard up against Minaka like a knife to the neck.

"Y-Yes! C-Calm down!" Minaka whined, thrusting his arms forward for some defense.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" A gentle, female voice spoke out from behind the quarreling game makers, startling them slightly. Takami was the first to identify the figure, and sighed with relief when she recognized the young girl.

"Oh, hello No. 55. No, you weren't interrupting anything. In fact, why don't you come join us?" Takami motioned to the girl in the shadows, relieved that she could now take her mind off the blundering idiot that stood beside her.

Accepting Takami's order, the girl stepped out of the darkness that loomed over the doorway and into the evening sunset, the vivid glow it gave off illuminating the figure and revealing her form.

The girl had gorgeous, crisp tangerine-colored eyes and long, cinnamon-colored hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She had a skinny yet delicate structure and her outfit consisted of a black and white two piece; the lower part of her outfit was a frilly white skirt with a black cloth draped across, while the upper part was a black half-top with a white under layer. She wore white gloves and long white knee socks with sleek black boots, each asset with red lace sewn within it to make the outfit seem even more elegant. She had the crimson Sekirei symbol imprinted on her right breast, along with "No. 55" embroidered underneath. A Sekirei.

"Ah, Saki-kun! How nice to see you!" Minaka chortled, inching himself away from Takami each time he let out a foolish laugh. "What brings you out here?"

Saki approached the two scientists and stretched her arms behind her head, bursting out in a wide yet adorable yawn. "Meh, nothing much. Thought I'd check up on you guys."

"Is that so?" Takami beamed slightly, sticking her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"I guess not..."

Hearing this, Takami whirled around to face Saki. She then noticed the young Sekirei was acting... strange...

Saki was twirling one of her feet in circles, wiggling her hips slightly as she did so. Her right hand was pressed gently against her cheek while the left hand was playing with a loose strand of her hair. She was peering off into the distance, a faint blush tinged her cheeks. Trailing the direction of Saki's eyesight with her own, Takami finally realized that she was staring at none other than Minato's Sekirei. And Minato himself.

"Hmm, what's this?" Minaka wondered, pinching his chin curiously while smirking slyly.

"Yes, what makes you say that, No. 55?" Takami asked, her eyes filled with interest with the Sekirei's peculiar behavior, which was much different than her usual serious demeanor.

Finally, Saki spun around to face Minaka and Takami, biting her lip and making her cheeks flush even more as she did so. "I want to be winged!"

"Eh?"

"I said... I want to be winged!" Saki repeated herself, taking a deep breath and exhaling greatly as though satisfied that she was able to throw that out of her system.

Takami blinked several times, as though still trying to comprehend what Saki just blurted out. Finally, when it struck her, Takami just smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders. "No. 55, you know you're our spy, meaning you don't have to take part in the plan-"

"It's not about the plan!" Saki interrupted the female professor. She then gawked over towards the city bellow them and motioned towards it with her hand. "I look around everyday and see Sekirei living happily with their Ashikabi, and it makes me more and more eager to have one as well! I will admit, I AM jealous!"

"Say no more." Minaka spoke out, smiling _warmly. _For once, Takami thought Minaka was being serious with his sudden emotion. But boy was she wrong...

"Since you are MBI's spy..." Minaka puckered his lips and closed his eyes, making the most childish expression he could. "I'll gladly wing you-"

"Rephrase..." Saki smacked the mad man's face away, wiping away his goofy look he once had. "I want to be winged _by someone else."_

"That was cold..." Minaka whimpered, caressing the red hand mark that was now imprinted in his cheek. He then tilted his head to face a very pissed Takami, who was biting down on her lip with annoyance while making a deep rumbling sound in her throat.

Minaka flinched from the sight of the scary woman, staggering backwards and keeping his distance from the two girls. "Honestly, you two, it was just a joke! A joke!"

"I see..." Saki murmured, her spirits beginning to dwindle. Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out and grasped onto the Sekirei's shoulder, startling the young spy slightly.

"But, if that is truly how you feel..." Minaka whispered in Saki's ear, swiftly extended his arms outwards towards the sky and yelled to the heavens. "Then go! Set forth and find your destined one!"

Saki perked up and smiled broadly, bouncing with joy. "You really mean it? Oh thank you professor!" And with that, the bustling Sekirei was already back inside the tower and rushing down the steps.

Takami raised her eyebrow. "Well that was awfully nice of you..."

Minaka repositioned his glasses and presented the female scientist with a toothy grin. "Another pawn to add to the game, I suppose..."

Takami kept her eyebrow in place, her expression displaying that she was not convinced. "Uh huh..." She then reached into the mad professor's pocket and pulled out a gleaming cardinal-red cellphone, snapping it in half across her knee as she did so.

"What was that for, Takami-kun?!" Minaka shrieked as Takami tossed the remnants of his once perfectly running phone off the side of Teito Tower.

Takami curved her lips upwards into a devious smile, smacking her hands together as though she had just finished cleaning up a mess. "Knowing you, you could have whipped that thing out and sent another one of your GOD forsaken emails."

Minaka snickered. "You know me too well..."

* * *

**HALLWAY OF TEITO TOWER, FLOOR 106**

Saki continued onward with a full sprint, loping down the staircase with full speed. She swayed her arms to sides in sync with the movement of her feet and peered towards the ground, her mind flooded with questions.

"If I were to meet him, how should I present myself? Should I introduce myself properly? Or wing myself right on the spot? I don't know-"

**_CRASH!_**

Saki only glanced upwards just in time to wreck into someone else. Saki plunged forward, tumbling down the staircase. She was swift enough to grab a hold of the banister and hoist herself up as she fell. The clumsy Sekirei reclaimed her balance and brushed the blood the trickled down her forehead. "Ouch..."

Suddenly remembering that she recently just bumped into someone else, Saki whirled around and darted back up the stairs to the unknown figure's aid. It was a woman, who had taken the fall as well, crouched to the ground on her knees, rubbing the back of her neck. She had a large gray cloak around her, so Saki couldn't quite make out who it was. But that didn't matter to her, for she just tripped someone she more than likely didn't know because she wasn't paying attention! Talk about rude!

"I am SO sorry! Are you alright?" Saki held her hand out to the woman, hoping she would latch onto it in return. She did, signalling Saki to hoist her up and help the woman to her feet. The woman quickly released her grip from Saki's hand and straightened herself up, throwing her arms up in the air to stretch. He cloak fell lazily across the woman's figure, back to it's normal position.

"Are you okay-" Saki glimpsed upwards just in time to catch a quick glance at the woman before her. Recognizing the familiar figure, Saki gasped and choked on her words.

"My, my, what a klutz. Don't tell me you're becoming an airhead as well," the woman buried her hands behind into her dress and tossed her hair out from underneath, revealing a long, silver ponytail. "Are you, Sa-chan?"

"K-Karasuba?!"

Saki was taken aback. She just made a HUGE mistake...

"Oh my... KARASUBA! I SWEAR, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Saki descended to her knees, bowing and begging for mercy. Karasuba just stared at the pleading Sekirei with keen interest, her lip arched into a smile full of amusement.

"Oh really? Well, you do seem pretty overcome by excitement, so I don't blame you." Karasuba's grin grew larger, her eyebrow crooked. "Might I ask what you're so excited about?"

"O-Oh certainly!" Saki could feel the rush of energy coarse through her veins once more. "Professor has given me permission to go out and become winged! I'm going to have an Ashikabi!"

"I see..." Karasuba lip began to sink back down, but she still had a smile plastered on her face. "If I were you, I wouldn't even bother. You were lucky in the position you were already in. You don't need an Ashikabi."

"But what about you Karasuba? You have an Ashikabi." Saki knew she made a huge mistake asking this, feeling death's cold fingers wring her neck, but she took the risk anyways.

Karasuba closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at the Sekirei, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "My Ashikabi and I both grieved for something. _Yearned _for something. And that's all there is to it." Karasuba then spun back around and climbed up the stairs, waving back to Saki. "It was nice bumping into you, Sa-chan!"

Saki gazed at her feet, her eyes lidded. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

_"You don't need an Ashikabi."_

_"My Ashikabi and I both grieved for something. Yearned for something. And that's all there is to it."_

"But that's where you're wrong Karasuba..." Saki mumbled to herself. Shaking her head, Saki also spun back around and descended down the remaining flights of stairs.

After pacing down 40 or so flights of stairs, Saki then began to break into a small sweat. She only shook her head vigorously and wiped it away. "It's worth it... It's worth it!"

* * *

**TOP OF TEITO TOWER**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Saki free? Without her, MBI is without a spy." Takami informed the president, who was currently admiring the city yet again. The professor only grinned, his chest lurching outwards constantly as he snickered.

"It will make things all the more interesting..."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Takami asked worryingly, a bit of apprehension in her voice.

"Do you two ever do anything besides gawk at this disgusting town?"

The two scientists jumped from the sudden voice and twirled around, a surprisingly happy Karasuba right behind them.

"A-Ah No. 04! I was just about to call you up here!" Takami giggled repeatedly, trying to calm down her beating heart from the sudden incident. Finally, when Takami could breathe properly, she cleared her throat and questioned the sword-wielding Sekirei. "So, how is No. 105's condition?"

Karasuba shrugged her shoulders, the conversation already too boring for her taste. "Meh, she's fine. I'd say she's complained more than actually crying from her injuries. Actually, Haihane just went to pay her a visit, but is only making the situation much worse."

"Well, that's good, as long as she's stable-"

"That's not why I'm out here though." Karasuba stated firmly, her eyes half lidded and her lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Oh?" Minaka pinched his chin and scanned the Sekirei, her previous words peeking his interest. "Then what is it?"

"Are you perhaps asking about No. 08 or No. 88 again?" Takami cocked her head, anxious to hear Karasuba's answer.

Karasuba simply raised her head and shut her eyes gently, a warm smile on her face. "Oh, I just came to sight see as well, that's all." She then stepped towards Takami and Minaka, standing in between them and joining their usual sight seeing session they always had. "I was given recent news of a fight occurring. The East and The North? How interesting..."

"Indeed, yes..." Minaka nodded along with Karasuba, agreeing with her statement.

"Well, you're the one who loves to _start _the fights, so why is this so appealing to you all of a sudden?" Takami questioned the mysterious woman.

Karasuba only gaped at the city, the sunset's ray beginning to overlap the buildings. The wind's speed began to accelerate, grabbing a hold Karasuba's ponytail and dancing with it in the soft breeze.

"Because... I finally found someone just like me..." Karasuba squinted her eyes barely, the evening sun making her eyes glisten a pearly hue. She glanced down towards The East's building, where the lifeless Sekirei sat sprawled across the cold surface of the roof. Her body was tainted by horrible burn marks, the flame that stole her life. This made Karasuba grin with pleasure.

"My... he is strong..."

"Pardon?" Takami questioned, puzzled by Karasuba's sudden comment.

"Hey professor, mind if I have go out for a bit?" The MBI hound inquired, presenting them with yet another warm yet quite creepy smile.

"Wait, huh?-" Takami was now baffled at the rapid change of words, and was then immediately cut off by a snicker from the president.

"I don't mind. Go for as long as you want!"

"Ah, how generous of you." Karasuba purred, pretending to be flattered. And with that, she sprinted off the roof and plummeted down the building, kicking off the side as soon as she was halfway down.

Takami stood there, dazed at how abrupt that conversation ended. "Well that was that..." Takami mumbled to herself, blinking her eyes several times while scratching the back of her head.

Then Karasuba's words came crashing back into her like a bullet.

_"My... he is strong..."  
_

And the fact that Minaka let her off the hook so easily and so quickly... Takami bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at the mad man. "Okay you, what exactly is happening? Mind filling me in?"

Yet again, Minaka merely stared into space and kept a foolish grin on his face, murmuring to himself as though he had not heard any of Takami's sentence. "So she finally figured it out... I wonder how long she's known?"

"Cut the crap, Minaka!" Takami snapped, smearing the professor's smirk clean off his face with a straight whack to the face with the clipboard. "I DEMAND you to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Honestly Takami-kun! I assumed that you would have already known!" Minaka grumbled, messaging his cheek gingerly. "I thought Takehito would have already told you what he found!"

"Found _what?" _Takami questioned, furrowing her eyebrow.

"Oh you know, the presence that Karasuba is so interested in... the truth about your Guardian friend," Minaka tilted his head, the glint that peered off the metal frame of his glasses giving his eyes an ominous look. "No. 06."

"I'm listening..." Takami lit another cigarette and gave a few puffs, already prepared for Minaka's explanation.

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS IZUMO INN, AKITSU POV**

"Jeez, shouldn't Musubi have been given this job?" Akitsu sighed, carrying a couple that consisted of a Sekirei and an Ashikabi. The boy, Shiina, had more strength than his Ashikabi, Yukari, and was able to cling onto the ice Sekirei's back. Meanwhile, the female lay sound asleep in Akitsu's arms bridal style. However, Akitsu was not fooled by Yukari's peaceful, innocent demeanor for she wrapped her arms around her chest and nuzzled her face in between her plump breasts.

Again, Akitsu heaved an enormous groan. "I can't tell if she's doing this on purpose or if she normally does this in her sleep." She shuddered, but then remembered the situation. "But being in my current condition with these two, how will I be able to defend myself and these two?"

And at that precise moment, Shiina raised his small head and glanced ahead the alley, a loose strand of his gray hair drifting between his eyes. "Miss... over there... in the alleyway!..."

_"Nani?" _Akitsu mumbled back to the young Shinigami, immediately catching a glimpse of the same figure Shiina had his eyes set upon. A skinny woman in a tight leotard with a spiked collar emerged from the darkness that swallowed the alleyway in front of the trio, lashing a menacing whip across the concrete. She bared her teeth at Akitsu, her canine teeth sharper than a normal Sekirei, as two particular sections atop of her hair perked up, as though they were cat ears.

"Well, well, how unfortunate for you then..." The cat-like Sekirei smirked, leaping from the shadows and into the dim light. "I'm No. 62 Kaie. Sorry, but master's orders say to kill anyone without hesitation, whether they meddle in our affairs or not."

"Alright then..." Akitsu carefully set Shiina and Yukari against the brick wall, Yukari making a disappointed child face as her face was removed from her bedtime "pillows".

"Scraped Number, now No. 07 Akitsu, accepts your challenge! Onwar-" Before Akitsu could straighten herself up, Kaie had already lunged forward and descended into the air, sending her whip crashing down to the earth and shattering the concrete below Akistu's feet. Before she could wipe her eyes from the remaining debris, Akitsu had found herself already in the whip's grasp, the tight rope constricting around her body.

"Heheh..." Kaie snickered mockingly towards the ice Sekirei, giving a little tug on the whip enclosed around her defenseless body. With that, Akitsu tripped and toppled forward onto the hard cement, the impact busting her nose.

"Too easy-"

But then, a sudden chill zoomed down Kaie's spine and froze her body, causing her to loose her grip from her whip so that she could rub her shoulders to keep warm. "Wh-What is this?" The cat-like Sekirei shivered, her body shaking from the cold.

Although face-down and tied up, Akitsu managed to inchworm towards Kaie and roll onto her back, swiftly kicking off the ground and somersaulting through the air. She landed with a hard-blowing punt to Kaie's head, the heel of Akitsu's white boot slicing through her head and causing a miniature fountain of crimson blood to ooze from her head. Kaie sailed across the alleyway and tumbled down face forward, slowly arising from the ground to wipe away the blood that trickled down her forehead. "What the- How did you do that?"

She gasped as she then realized that the air around Akitsu turned a pale shade of sky blue, enveloping the ice Sekirei within its freezing touch. It then froze shut around her curvaceous body, encasing her in a thick block of ice. But then it shattered, setting Akitsu free along with Kaie's whip, which was now smashed as well and crumbled beneath Akitsu's feet.

"Why you- My whip!" Kaie hissed and narrowed her eyes, her pupils now devilish slits. She lowered herself on all fours and crouched, as though she was a predator ready to pounce on her prey. And pounce she did, for Kaie had her arms extended out and ready to shred Akitsu to pieces. And yet, Akitsu didn't budge but was braced for the attack.

"YOU'RE MINE-"

_"Hasaiten."_

A gigantic pulse shook the foundation and, within a matter of seconds, disintegrated the ground below Akitsu's feet. Luckily, she was swift enough to avoid the tremendous earthquake. But Kaie was not so fortunate, for the aftermath of the sudden tremor sent an earth-shattering shock wave which hurled the fragile body towards the brick wall. The effect of the colossal force had dented the structure, which in return caused the impact of Kaie's crash-landing to fracture the back of her skull and erupt a minor blood stain to taint the rusted tiles. She collapsed onto her knees and lazily leaned onto the surface of the wall, her eyelids flickering as the energy she contained rapidly seeped from her body.

"Wh-Who-"

"Oh Mutsu."

"Yes sir."

A tall, slender man ascended from the gloomy darkness that blanketed the corridor, his half-gloved hand wielding a sword with murderous intent. He then came to an abrupt stop in front of Kaie's helpless body, his eyes gleaming with prejudice as his silver hair and canary-yellow scarf swayed with the faint breeze that rolled past, giving the atmosphere a very eerie and dramatic feel.

He then raised the sword and brought it down with severe magnitude, cutting apart the quiet wind. The brick layout behind Kaie began to crack, a perfectly symmetrical line taking form as it traced the direction of the swordsman's blade.

Kaie's insides began to tremble with horror and despair, for she knew that her life was about to come to an end.

Still trailing the vertical direction of the sword's path, a large streak cut across Kaie's attire, splitting her outfit cleanly in half. Now that her stomach was revealed, Akitsu noticed a deep gash severed deeply into the Sekirei's flesh. Kaie peered into the unknown man's eyes, getting one last glimpse of the person who was responsible for her death.

Akitsu did not have a moment to react before Kaie let out an ear-piercing scream, a ribbon of maroon blood unfurling from the laceration. Kaie's shrieks ended shortly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the passageway continued to be showered in her blood. Akitsu did not even budge from her position, even as her completely white outfit was being drowned in crimson fluid, for horror had stricken her like a metal spear and left her paralyzed on the inside.

The mysterious man was still rooted to his post as well, beads of the crimson liquid sprinkled across his face and black uniform.

Akitsu had not been given the chance to glance at the sword-wielder, for terror was still racking at her bones, nor had she remembered the name the figure that ordered him to murder this Sekirei had yelled out. But when she was given the opportunity to turn her head, all the trauma that had just happened fled her body and was replaced with a rush of relief at the presence of a familiar face.

"Mutsu!" Akitsu gasped, releasing herself from the cracks between the bricks that she had latched herself onto during the attack. "Boy am I happy to see you!"

Mutsu slightly twisted his head to face the ice Sekirei, who he was now towering over as she gawked upwards to peer into his eyes. He gave a weak yet gentle smile, sheathing his sword. "Nice to see you... _No. 07 _Akitsu."

Akitsu scratched the back of her head and giggled softly, but then her arms froze in mid air. "Wait, if you're here, then that means he's here too..." Akitsu choked on her words as she heard loud, running footsteps echoing throughout the alley.

"AKITSU!"

And before the ice Sekirei could blink, two arms reached out from behind her and wrapped around her waist as a small head buried into the back of her dress. The unknown figure then grabbed a hold of Akitsu's arms and whirled her around, revealing himself as a young teenager who seemed to have a short temper. He had a lanky build to him and was draped in what seemed to be white uniform with gold lace embroidered around his shirt collar and cuffs, with his semi-long burnt orange-brown gliding down his neck and slightly sloping off of his shoulders. His tan-yellow eyes were glazed with tears, making Akitsu flood with anguish and guilt. She just knew what was coming for her...

"M-Mikogami-sama, I..."

_"Baka! _Going off and getting yourself hurt... what would you do if something bad were to happen?"

Not the response Akitsu was expecting, somewhat discarding a portion of the shame she felt for herself. Then Mikogami squeezed the bewildered Sekirei once more, his face burrowed into her breasts for her height difference exceeded his own.

What he said next made Akitsu's insides freeze, yet melt at the same time.

"Is he at least treating you right?"

Akitsu gradually tilted her head down towards her chest to glance at the teen, his boyish face staring up at hers from in between her bosoms while giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Do you mean... my Ashikabi?"

"Of course I do!"Mikogami replied, backing away from the ice Sekirei while putting his hands on his hips in a very formal fashion. "With Mutsu, he could sense you've emerged! And besides..." Mikogami pointed his index finger at Akitsu's forehead, the absence of its Sekirei crest proving his point. "_That's _gone, meaning something!"

Akitsu pressed her fingertips against her bare forehead, the vacancy of the scraped mark sending chills down her spine. She could have sworn she felt her new Sekirei crest on her back warm up, making the ice Sekirei's lips stretch into a sweet smile. "Yeah, you're right... and to answer your question..." Akitsu stared into the young Ashikabi's eyes, placing one hand over her chest while lowering the other. "Yes, he is very kind to me."

"Well, that's good to hear." Mikogami beamed, scratching his chin. "Mind telling me who winged you?"

"Sahashi, Minato..." Akitsu gulped, afraid to say the rest. "Ashikabi of the North-"

"DAMN!" Mikogami bit his thumb, grinding his teeth against his nail. "I told myself I would never forgive him after the incident with No. 108..." The naive Ashikabi shut his eyes, twitching his eyebrow. "But..."

Mikogami inched closer to Akitsu and picked up his heels to lean on his toes, patting the top of her head while fumbling her hair. "But if it's you, I think I can let it slide."

"Do you mean it-"

"Dummy." Mikogami flicked the ice Sekirei's forehead, pursing his lips with attitude. "Of course I mean it!"

"Ouch." Akitsu groaned sarcastically, giving her previous master one of her famous expressionless faces.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we escort you back to your home? We don't want you getting into anymore trouble, and I am eager to see where you are staying."

Akitsu chuckled. "Sure thing! Let me just grab the two over there..." She gestured towards Shiina and Yukari, who were knocked out cold from lack of energy and the tremor from earlier.

Mutsu, who had not said a word during Mikogami and Akitsu's reunion, finally spoke up. "Here let me take a load from you." The slender Sekirei went towards Yukari and picked her up. Akitsu jumped, very concerned about his choice.

"Oh I wouldn't carry her if I were you-"

Yukari's eyes quivered, and then opened within a matter of seconds. Once she set her sight upon Mutsu, her eyes sparkled. "Oh, it must be my birthday! Is this a dream, or am I being held by a hot bishounen?~"

"Yeah I'll/you take her." Akitsu and Mutsu spoke in unison, Akitsu immediately prying the girl from the Mutsu's arms.

"Aw, no fair!" Yukari whimpered, puffing her cheeks at the sight of Mutsu picking up Shiina instead.

* * *

**TOP OF HIGA'S BUILDING, MINATO POV**

"Well that's that, I guess..." Uzume stated, looking at the lively sunset in the horizon.

"Will she be okay?" Musubi chirped, motioning to the small, frail girl she held in her arms. "What was her name? _Chi-ho?"_

Uzume turned back around to face the others, placing her clothed hand over her Ashikabi's forehead. "Yeah, she should be fine, but she'll only last a few days until she needs serious medical treatment again."

"Well in that case, we should be on our way now, I'm sure Akitsu is waiting for us." Minato spoke up, walking towards the edge of the tower. "Uzume, hoist me down."

Without hesitation, Uzume summoned a veil around the Ashikabi and tightened it around his gaunt frame. It then raised him in the air and gently placed him on the surface below, his Sekirei hopping down along with his landing.

"I forgot to mention this after the fight, but is anyone seriously injured?" Minato tilted his head towards the group of Sekirei, his face hinted with concern.

"What about him?" Tsukiumi asked, pointing towards Homura.

Homura lifted his eyebrow as everyone slowly turned their attention towards him. "What about me?" He questioned, stuffing his wounded hand in his pocket while trying to avert all of the worried gazes.

"Art thou a blind man? I'm talking about THIS!"

"What do you- OW TSUKIUMI, THAT HURTS!"

Tsukiumi strutted over towards the fire Sekirei and yanked his arm from its hiding place, applying pressure to his wrist as she held it in her palm. "THIS, of course! Your arm and hand have been punctured and your stomach was almost completely sliced open! Now shall I repeat myself? _ART THOU A BLIND MAN?!" _

"Okay Tsukiumi, I get it! You can let go now!" Homura screeched, trying desperately to wiggle his arm free from the water Sekirei's grasp. When she finally released him, Homura tumbled backwards and clutched his arm with the other, panting softly from the previous wrestling he had to put up with. "Yes, I can see perfectly fine Tsukiumi, thank you..." Homura seethed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman.

"Moron. If you can't make it back, I'm not carrying you _again."_ Tsukiumi crossed her arms and whirled around, walking away with a very formal stride.

"Well if that's the case..." Kazehana placed her hand over her lips to hide her mischievous smile, an obvious lewd thought now stirring in her mind. "Why don't we have Minato-kun carry you-"

"NO." The two of them shouted in unison, for they didn't want yet _ANOTHER _awkward situation.

"Oh alriiight! It was just a suggestion!~" The wind flower giggled, pushing a strand of her dark lilac hair out of her face. As she past by Homura, she bumped him with her hip on purpose, sending him toppling forward. He grabbed a hold of a pole to break his fall, leaning against the tall structure to recapture his balance. Only it wasn't a pole... It was Minato.

Blushing as he looked up, Homura swiftly whirled around to face the wind Sekirei with enraged eyes. She simply stretched her arms behind her head, laughing at Homura's priceless expression. "Oopsies, my mistake!"

"Like HELL it was!" Homura yelled, thrusting his arm to the side to summon a large ball of fire. Kazehana simply stared, her lips puckered mockingly.

"Guys, please..." Minato interrupted the feud between his Sekirei, his cheeks still tainted a faint fuchsia from the previous 'accident'. "Don't fight, now isn't the time."

"Yeah, listen to him!" Kazehana purred as she pranced over to her Ashikabi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're right..." Homura swatted at his flame, causing it to evaporate into a speck of smoke in the air. "Let's go." Homura murmured as he rubbed his shoulder with his good hand and avoided everyone's stares, pacing ahead of the group. Minato sighed and shrugged his shoulders, motioning the other Sekirei to follow.

* * *

**ARRIVING AT IZUMO INN**

"We're home!" Musubi pushed the doors open, skipping inside the safety of the inn. "And we brought a new guest!"

"Oh how wonderful!" Miya emerged from the dining area, her hand pressed against her cheek as continuously giggled. "More guests!"

"So Shiina and Yukari made it back alright?" Minato sighed with relief, feeling the weight in his chest flutter away.

"Oh, just those two?" Miya widened her eyes, cocking her head slightly to the side. "There weren't more?"

_"More?" _Minato inquired, puzzled by Miya's statement. He wedged himself past the landlady, along with the other Sekirei, and meandered into the dining room. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Yukari and Shiina were tucked into freshly laid out futons, soaked pads pressed softly against their foreheads. Akitsu was seated at the table and sipping a cup of green tea... while talking to someone else.

It was a teenager, a man who was younger than Minato by a few years, wearing a completely white outfit with gold outline to prove his wealth. Beside him, leaning against the wall napping, was a taller man cloaked in all black with his sandals kicked off. The shorter man, who Minato assumed was an Ashikabi, noticed Minato enter the room and gave him a somewhat sincere smile.

Mikogami and Mutsu.

"S'up!" Mikogami greeted the arrival of Minato and his Sekirei, gulping down the content contained in his ceramic cup. When he had nothing more than minced tea leaves, he propped his legs onto the table and aligned his back against the floor. "I'm out of tea! Yo landlady, bring me some more!" The kiddish boy whined, folding his arms behind his head.

"My, my, I hope you aren't making yourself too comfortable here." Miya chuckled, the image of a hannya mask looming over her as she poured more tea into Mikogami's cup. "This is my house after all, little boy."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" The childish teenager huffed angrily, partly trying to conceal his fear for the terrorizing landlady. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M 15 YEARS OLD!"

"Huehue, I know what I said." Miya cupped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, setting the tea pot onto the wooden table. "Minato, come join us. I promise he doesn't bite, not me at least."

"Right..." Minato managed a weak smile as he walked towards the table and sat across Akitsu, Musubi on his left and Yashima on his left.

"So... you're the Ashikabi of the North, the one who managed to wing Akistu here." Mikogami shifted his legs on the table, resting his head against his shoulder as he stared at the Ashikabi before him with interest. "I'll have you know I haven't forgotten the incident with the Green Girl, where you took away No. 108 and terminated Yomi." Mikogami's eyes were now directed towards Musubi, signaling her to observe herself.

"Me?" Musubi purred, pressing her index finger against her chin.

"S-So that means..." Minato's eyes widened with bewilderment, shocked when he finally came to conclusion with the identity of the man before him. "You're the Ashikabi of the South, aren't you?"

"Hayato, Mikogami, to be more precise." Mikogami stroked his hair, proud of his title. "Anyways, although I told myself I would never forgive you, I think I can let it go now."

"Really? That's good to hear!" Minato smiled happily, but was immediately brought to a halt by Mikogami's raised hand.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Akitsu." Mikogami threw his arms in the air and stretched, peering at the ice Sekirei beside him. "After all, she did tell me you are a kind person to her."

"O-Oh I see..." Minato mumbled, taking a moment to glimpse at the ice Sekirei and give her a thankful look. She replied with a warm smile.

"So I've decided." Mikogami spoke up, interrupting Minato and Akitsu's one-second heart touching moment. "Because I'm a generous man-" Akitsu sighed and furrowed her eyebrow -"I will gladly forge an alliance with you."

"Alliance?" Minato blinked several times, startled by the sudden offer.

"Yes." Mikogami nodded, proving that Minato responded correctly. "From now on, I won't attack you as long you don't attack us. It's like a team, simple as that. Do we have a deal?" He stuck his palm out, his fingers spread out for a handshake.

Minato shrugged, enclosing his hand around Mikogami's. "Sure, why not?" And with that, they lifted their hands up and swiftly brought them back down, finishing their proper handshake.

"Well, now that that's been established, I believe it's time for us to leave. Oh Mutsu?" Hearing these words, the sword-wielding Sekirei awoke to his Ashikabi's call. He straightened himself up and rubbed his eyes, slipping his sandals back on. "Yes, sir..."

Minato and Akitsu trailed behind the pair to see them off, opening the door politely for their departure.

"Well, I'll be off. I do hope to meet again Akitsu, Ashikabi of the North. Goodbye now!" Mikogami waved at the two in the doorway and quickly whirled around to face his Sekirei, his once serious attitude returning to his kiddish nature. "Alright Mutsu pick me up, pick me up!"

Mutsu sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing the teen across his shoulder. He then equipped his sword, with the sheath still locked on, and smashed it against the asphalt, the tremor beneath his feet launching him into the night sky.

And then, they were gone.

"Well that was sudden..." Minato pointed out, staring at his hand. "An alliance, huh. What, does he play video games or something?"

Akitsu placed her hand on his shoulder and groaned, an apologetic expression plastered on her face. "You have _NO IDEA." _Akitsu's emphasis on the last part of her sentence earned herself a sheepish laugh from Minato.

As they walked back inside, they could hear Miya call out to the remaining Sekirei from the kitchen. "Alright girls, the bath should be ready if you want to get cleaned up!"

"Okay!~" All the girls chanted in harmony, the rushing sound of footsteps indicating their disappearance from the dining area.

As soon as Minato and Akitsu poked their heads inside, the girls were gone and Miya was already wiping down the table. "Oh, Akitsu! If you want, the girls will gladly let you join them!" Akitsu nodded in agreement, turning to Minato to indicate her departure. "Alright then. See ya!" With that, the ice Sekirei skipped down the hall and to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Minato." Miya stopped washing the table to look at the ronin.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Minato straightened his posture, praying that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Homura is in his room, just in case you wanted to check on him."

"Oh yeah..." Minato recalled, remembering that Homura had not joined their conversation with Mikogami. "Have you treated to his wounds yet?"

"No, I've been busy with that little scoundrel that visited, remember?" Miya giggled, Minato dazed from her reaction. "But maybe you could check on him. Right?"

"Yeah, it's no problem..." Minato shrugged, scratching the back of his head. He turned around, exited the room, and marched up the staircase.

* * *

**HOMURA'S ROOM**

Homura had removed his ruined black attire and threw it on the ground to fetch some new clothing from his closet. When he picked out a clean flannel shirt, he couldn't help but gape at himself on his bedside mirror. How his figure resembled a woman's, yet had masculine features to it as well. "Tch..." Homura spat, snatching his black cloak from the floor and throwing it onto the mirror, masking his reflection. "What a wretched a being." Homura hung his head as he slowly buttoned up his shirt, remembering that the vile creature that stared back at him was none other than himself...

Once sliding on a fresh pair of jeans, Homura hopped onto his mattress and threw his blankets to the side. He just sat there, his face blank yet his mind full. He then lifted his arm into the air, pulling down his sleeve to scan the open flesh wounds carved into his skin. Examining these horrific punctured holes, only one thought was on Homura's mind.

_"Why couldn't I have killed her?"_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Um... it's me... Minato... Miya told me to come up here to make sure you were alright."

Realizing he forgot to put on his bandages, Homura swiftly snatched a pillow from behind him and clutched onto it. "Yeah, come in."

Accepting the request, Minato opened the door and let himself in, a plate with bandages, ointment, and stitches in his hand. "Hope you don't mind..."

"Oh no, go right ahead." Homura shook his head at Minato's hesitance, extending his arm out for further inspection. Minato nodded and propped himself onto Homura's bed, taking Homura's hand into his own. He twisted it around and stroked it gingerly, careful not to touch the sensitive wound. "Well, there's no infection, so that's good."

"Playing doctor, are we?" Homura smirked, somewhat enlightening the mood. Minato chuckled, scratching his chin. "Let's just say my family knows about these things, so I may have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Impressive. At least now I know what you're doing." Homura snickered, the uneasiness in his chest now faded.

Within a matter of minutes, Minato applied ointment to the injures and concealed them in bandages. "That's just temporary until the ointment sinks in, then I can use the stitches. Mind if I look at your stomach?"

_"Oh no..."_

"S-Sure..." Homura nodded, feeling the anxiety come crashing back into him.

_"YOU FUCKING MORON, NOW HE'S GOING TO FIGURE OUT!"_

Homura simply sighed to himself. _"Better to let him figure it out himself than to hide it from him..."_ But Homura only unbuttoned enough of his shirt just to expose his stomach, somewhat nervous of what was to come.

Minato caressed the skin around the gash, examining for any infection. He then lathered ointment all over the laceration and put his hands on the fire Sekirei's shoulders. "Can you turn around for me? By doing so I can get a better angle at tying up the bandages."

"Sure thing, doc..." Homura joked, trying to conceal the uncomfortable feeling that was weighing him down. But now that he was facing _away, _he felt relieved.

Minato reached out from behind him, a bandage uncoiled in his hands. "Alright, I need you to be still."

Homura lost it. Just the sight of Minato's hands in front of his chest made his face flood red and his imagination run wild.

_"NO!" _Homura yelped, jerking forward.

Wrong move.

Homura had completely forgotten about the bandage laid across him, for it entangled around his arms and, worst of all, brought Minato down with him as well.

"Eh?" Minato didn't have a chance to react before being completely tossed on top of Homura. With his hands still reached out in front of Homura, the fire Sekirei fell into his palms.

Rephrase, his _breasts _fell into his palms.

"What the-" Minato gave a soft squeeze to the unknown sensation in his hand. It was skin. Homura's skin. _Soft skin on his chest. _

_"**WHAT THE HELL?!**"_Homura's mind and Minato shrieked at the same time, their brains fried at the sudden occurrence that had just happened.

And then, the door opened.

"I heard a scream and ran as fast as I could!" Miya busted the door wide open. "Is everything alri-"

She cut off when she saw the layout on Homura's bed. The sight of Minato on top of Homura summoned only one thought in the landlady's mind.

"Oh my, Homura, I didn't think you would make it this far!~" Miya giggled, winking at the fire Sekirei.

Homura was silent. And then he hung his head, his face a darker red than ever before.

"WAIT, MIYA, I CAN EXPLAIN-" Minato pried himself from Homura's body, flailing his arms around in the air desperately at Miya's misunderstanding.

"Sahashi. Out. NOW!" Miya screeched, an enormous hannya hissing from behind her. "I have strictly forbidden any form of illicit behavior, and that INCLUDES sexual positions!"

It was Minato's turn to remain silent. He only nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Miya to gape at the broken Homura. "Now, you'll tell what happened, _right?~"_

Homura only sunk his face into his pillow, letting out a loud moan. Miya chuckled. "Nevermind!~"

* * *

**ON THE PORCH**

"Damn, the landlady NEVER believes me, does she?" Minato groaned, shuffling his feet around. "At this rate, I might as well start calling myself a beast..."

Minato's only option for the moment was to glimpse up at the night sky, the moon's pure white glow illuminating the backyard. "Days sure do go by quickly, don't they?"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Minato whirled around, only to face what he feared the most at the moment.

Homura casually descended the stairway, his patched up hand gliding down the banister. Minato couldn't help but notice that Homura's breasts poked out from his shirt, meaning that he didn't cover them with the bandages. He sauntered towards Minato and claimed the spot next to him, noticing the ronin avoid his gaze. "What?"

"I swear, it was an accident!" Minato admitted, the red tint in his cheeks returning.

Homura swatted at the air, gesturing towards Minato to forget about it. "No, I was the one who overreacted, so I should be the one to apologize. So... sorry."

Minato only turned back away, peering down at his feet. The night continued with dead silence, until...

"Homura-"

"Disgusting, aren't I?" Homura snickered with lunacy, gazing at his body. "A disgusting body... worthy for a disgusting person like me... don't you agree?"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Minato burst out, staring into Homura's wine red eyes.

Homura only snapped back. "Then what is it?!" He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on his Ashikabi, but still...

"It's just that... don't think of my badly when I say this, but..." Minato shut his eyes and gulped, reopening them once he cleared the lump in his throat. "Just... what are you?"

Homura blinked and tilted his head towards the sky, the moonlight making his eyes shine a bright crimson red. "What am I you ask? Well... yes, I am a Sekirei, Sekirei No. 06 to be exact... but I am different than most Sekirei."

Minato only continued to stare. "Homura..."

"You see, I am what MBI calls the 'Sekirei prototype'. My gender and power stability were quite unstable before being winged. After I become winged, my Ashikabi will have the capability to chose who they want me to be, the _animal of their desire_. Of course, I won't ask you that tonight. But I will ask you this tonight..."

Homura placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and peered into his eyes, his pupils quivering with worry. "Sahashi, Minato, do you regret meeting me? Having me become your Sekirei? Because, well, I haven't stopped thinking about that... about becoming winged out of the blue... without your approval-"

"I don't!" Minato clenched onto Homura's hand, squeezing onto it while staring back at Homura. "Homura, I don't regret. In fact, I'm glad as hell I met you!"

Homura simply smiled, slipping his hand from underneath Minato's grasp. "Thank you, I'm happy to hear that. And also another thing to add..." Homura pointed his index finger in the air, a small flame summoned over his fingertip. "This fire... this fire was my curse. Yet without it, I would remain weak. You see, Minato..."

A sudden flashback came back to Homura, when Sai snapped at him after her reaction from Shi's death.

_"YOU **DEMON!"**_

"Homura?" Minato cocked his head, his face filled with concern.

Homura sighed. _"Just say it..."_

"Well, the truth is... I have a demon inside of me." Homura spoke firmly, staring at the miniature flame hovering over his finger with cold, disdainful eyes. "Or as Takehito called it, my _cold flame."_

* * *

**I'm baaaaack! Man, that trip was FUN! Sorry I couldn't have posted the rest sooner, ever since I came back to school all of my computer/writing time has ****been dedicated to essays, reports (ugh), animation, and *cough* the first chapter to my other fanfic on FictionPress *cough*. And I may have had a little writer's block moment...**

**But like I promised, I got Chapter 12 done, and I actually got started on Chapter 13. So, more than likely, Chapter 13 should be out in a shorter amount of time :D .**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I have so far and I hope you'll be patient enough for the next part!**

**P.S. I will be accepting any requests from readers in the review section. Whether it be which Ashikabi gets which Sekirei, who should die, who should be on who's side, and, yes, even lemon requests. Either way, I will do my best to follow along with what everyone wants!**

**And I will also be doing a Q/A every chapter! I thought it would be something fun to do, and any questions that I find in the review section, whether it be about the story or in real life, I'll try and answer it as best as I can. Of course, its just a suggestion, an idea for something fun I could do for each chapter.**

**But nonetheless, I will be taking any advice and feedback seriously! So anything that any of you want or question about, I will try to fill in as best as I can.**


End file.
